


Dark Nights

by Jeanettesc



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Both Pairings, Cousin Incest, Dark, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Memory Loss, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, heed the tags people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 73,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanettesc/pseuds/Jeanettesc
Summary: Robb never intended on feeling this way. Sansa, being the only family he has left in the world, craves the kind of closeness that he tries so hard to resist. Just as their relationship develops, she ends another one, not knowing the consequences will change multiple lives. This fic contains both pairings: Robsa/Jonsa (as the tags clearly indicate) it is raw and heartbreaking, and interlaced with smut.





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another Robb/Sansa fic I've cooked up. From the Medici inspired SMUT.

 

 

 

 "So did you finally _do it?"_

Robb walked in from the garage and heard Margaery ask. If she was asking what he _thought_ she was _,_ to the only other person in the _room,_ he didn't want to stick around for the answer. He was about to take a step forward and make his presence _known,_ when Sansa's voice quickly followed. 

 "Not _yet.._ we've done.. _stuff,_ just not _that._

_Good girl Sansa._

It actually _pained_ him to think of his sweet younger sister _dating,_ and to think of her _doing anything sexual,_ with the asshole bastard she was currently _with?_ He shook his head and reminded himself to breathe. If he didn't make noise, or walk around the corner _soon,_ he might hear something that would _wreck him._

 _"_ Well, what are you _waiting for?"_

_Now. Walk in now. You've heard enough of this already._

_"_ I don't know Marg. It doesn't _feel right._ It's only been a couple months, and to be honest, he hasn't made me _feel good."_

_What?_

_"_ What do you mean?" Margaery asked. 

  Then silence.

 "Oooohhhh.. _got ya."_ Margaery giggled. "Well not a lot of boys really know what they're _doing_ when it comes to _that."_

 _"_ I know. Joff didn't know _shit.._ he lasted like 20 seconds and his voice cracked like a girl."

  They both laughed.

 "He was sixteen Sansa, no sixteen year old _boy_ is going to know how to get a girl _off."_

 _"_ That's the _thing_ though Marg.. _none_ of them have. It's _frustrating._ I don't know if it's _me_ or _them."_ Sansa sighed heavily. "I don't think Ramsey will be any _different."_

 _"_ Maybe you need a _man."_ Margaery teased. "You're eighteen now, stop wasting time with these boys and get yourself a real _man."_

Robb tightened his jaw at her suggestion. 

 "I don't _know_ any real men Marg."

  Margaery scoffed. "Please! You're _surrounded_ by real men! Your _brother-"_

 _"Margaery!_ I'm not having sex with my _brother!"_

 _"_ No, no, I wasn't suggesting _that!"_ She laughed. "I mean, _being_ surrounded by men _like_ your brother, your _cousin,_ your Uncle Brynden..it shouldn't be too hard to..you know..point one _out."_

Silence.

 "I don't know. I'll give Ramsey some more time..see where it goes."

  Robb frowned, and finally decided to walk into the kitchen. 

 "I really just want someone to get me _off,_ other than _myself."_

Robb choked out a cough at her words. They both looked up in shock at his presence.

  _Fuck._

 

Sansa saw Margaery off, and reluctantly walked back into the house hoping she wouldn't encounter Robb. After what he'd heard her say, he mumbled an apology and raced up to his room. 

  _Good, because it was awkward enough without facing each other afterwards._

After their parents passed, Sansa and Robb had been taken in by their great Uncle, and mostly fended for themselves since they were teens. Robb tried to be both a big brother, and father figure, but raging hormones and boys had hit her with force, and he was helpless to do anything about it. Uncle Brynden cared for them financially, but his tolerance for teenagers _started_ low, and he seemed comfortable with their situation, as long as neither of them gave him trouble. He had his _own_ life, they had _theirs._

Jon came with them and was the most successful in staying out of everyone's way. He kept to himself, held two part time jobs, and basically used the house as a place to _sleep._ He never asked for money, help, or even _food._ He was their Uncle's favorite for _that._ Robb and Sansa had _lives..personalities.._ and this forced them to live way more independently than teenagers _should._ The discipline in their lives, was stagnant. Robb _tried.._ he really tried to keep Sansa close, it just proved to be too hard for her. Everything since _then,_ has been _hard._

School was out. She was a graduate. She could've applied to colleges like everyone else did, and start living something that _resembled_ a normal life, but she didn't. She didn't know what held her back, and didn't know what she wanted to go to school for yet, _anyways._ Robb was taking night classes, while working construction. He was saving enough money to get his own place, and asked Sansa if she wanted to go with him. She still hadn't decided, and had yet to give him an answer. Jon had also been saving money, to do the same, and wanted _eventually,_ to go into law enforcement.

  They were both shooting to leave sometime this summer, as though they were _both_ just waiting around for her to graduate. She wouldn't stay here by _herself.._

She heard the door to Robb's room close, and then his nearing footsteps and dangling keys. She stopped on the steps, holding the stair rail, and looked up. He stopped when he saw her. 

 "When are you looking for a place?"

  He tilted his head. "You..you're coming _with_ me?"

 "Well I'm not going to stay here by myself Robb." 

  He started walking down. "We haven't talked about it in a while. I..didn't _know."_

 _"_ Well, now you know." She said shortly. "So.. _when."_

He was next to her now. "I could hit up a place that'll be available next month. You want to come see it with me?"

  She nodded. "How many bedrooms?" 

 "Two. Two bedroom, two bath. Private yard."

 "Okay, let's go look at it." She sighed.

 "You want me to call them _now?"_

 _"Yeah._ Why where you off to?"

  Robb swallowed. "The gym."

  She rolled her eyes. "You don't need to go to the gym today. Look at you, you're perfect."

  Sansa cheeks went warm, and felt herself blushing. Robb fared no better. 

 "Okay..um.." He stuttered. 

 "Give me your phone, I'll call them." She reached out.

 "Jesus Sansa, what's the _rush?"_

  She stared blankly at him, contemplating an explanation that made _sense._

 "I..I just want to... _move it along."_

  Robb stared at her, and scrunched his brows. "Move it.. _along."_ He repeated slowly.

 "Yes." She answered stubbornly.

  He stared back at her, motionless, and finally slumped his shoulders in defeat. 

 "Okay Sansa. I'll call them now and see if they can show it _..._ okay," 

  She managed a small smile and nodded. 

 "Thank you Robb." 

 

  She lay in bed and sighed in frustration at not being asleep yet. 

  The house they looked at was _nice._ Small..but _perfect,_ considering it would be the _two_ of them. The master bedroom had a private bath, and when Sansa walked inside, seeing it was _just_ a shower stall, she glanced at Robb and mumbled that _this_ would be _his room._

He stayed relatively tight-lipped, as Sansa voiced everything that popped into her head walking through the entire house. 

  _Her bedroom was smaller of course. The carpet in his room would need to be replaced. The refrigerator was too small. They would have to buy this. They would have to buy that._ She was sold the moment she walked into the backyard. A patio. A porch swing. Fruit trees. It was the perfect backyard for them both.

 _Robb seems impatient with me..why?_

  She _understood._ It was _his money_ they'd be spending, and she'd be the freeloader. She cleared her throat when the owner asked what they thought. Robb took one look at her and sighed. He asked if he could write a check, and the man agreed.

  That was that. They had their own place.

They came back to their Uncle's where Robb gathered his gym bag and left to work out. Sansa made dinner, took a shower, and settled in her room for the night. Three hours later, she was staring at walls. 

  _Excitement? Anticipation? Trepidation? Adjusting to a whole new life I'm not ready for? Why am I still awake?!_

She turned to her side, keeping her eyes shut, refusing to look at her clock to note the time. As exhaustion sunk into her bones, she was jerked awake by the sound of her door being clicked shut. She opened her eyes and saw no light. She blinked and squinted uselessly to the darkness in front of her. Before she had the chance to prop herself up, she felt strong hands clamp around her wrists pinning her back. She struggled. _Hard._ She jerked her hips and kicked her legs, until she felt the weight of his body on hers.

  _Oh god. I'm being raped. I'm going to be raped in a bedroom that's never felt like home, and no one is going to save me. I'm a victim. I'm a victim. I'm a useless, helpless, defenseless victim. I'm used. I'll never be the same. Robb. Where's Robb. I need to scream for my brother..he'll save me. Surely. Jon. Fuck. Jon's not home yet._

Before she gathered breath to scream for help, she felt the attackers hand cover her mouth. They were hard, calloused hands, skin tough like leather, and smelled of nature itself. The woods. The trees. The crisp fall air, almost sticky, bitter and sweet like sap. Sawdust. 

  Her attacker grinded between her thighs, and forced her legs open with his knees. She squirmed under him, trying to bite through his fingers. Nothing seemed to stop the inevitable. She couldn't comprehend how quickly it happened. Her panties were suddenly ripped off, a hand was groping her breasts, licking her skin, and nipping at her stomach, until her skin felt scalded by every touch, and growing wet by the second.

  _Nooooo!! Why can't I fight?! This is impossible! This isn't happening! This must be two people. How can this be happening?!_

  Her body screamed with ache at the feeling of two fingers thrusting inside her.

  _Oh god NO! I'm..I'm not WET for this person. This isn't happening. Stop. Stop Sansa! Please! Stop!_

  Her head spun uncontrollably, until she heard the faint sound of a throaty gasp.

  _No._

  _No._

  _No._

  _It's not him._

  _NO._

  _IT CAN'T BE HIM._

_What's happening. I'm so warm. I'm so wet. He's sliding so easily inside my cunt..it's me. It's me. My fault. I'm sick. I'm sick. A terrible person..who shouldn't be alive. I should be dead. This isn't happening._

She involuntarily bucked her hips.

  _Stop! Noooo!_

Tongue.

  His _tongue._

_His hot tongue._

_Licking her._

_Tasting her._

_His fingers._

_She's wet._

_So wet_

_Incredibly warm._

_So fucking warm, she's on FIRE._

_OH GOD. OH GOD. I know what's happening._

_I'm about to fucking come._

_His fingers slipping in and out...so...quickly._

_His tongue...licking my clit...fuuuck.._

She was suddenly grabbing two handfuls of his thick hair, and tightened her grip, feeling every strand of his curls through her fingers, as she bucked her hips against his mouth, and slid down his fingers. 

 " _Robb!"_

He moaned hungrily into her clit, and flicked it with his tongue and thumb, before sliding down again, lapping her _clean._ A surge of white hot ache, exploded through her body, trembling violently, as she came harder on his fingers and tongue, than _any_ man shes ever had.. _any of them._

She lay there wordlessly, shaking through her release and refusing to say _one..more..word._

With panted breath, she withdrew her grip from his hair, and closed her legs. 

 " _At least it was  finally someone other than YOURSELF."_ He said bitterly.

 

 "Did you _call me?"_

Sansa jerked awake and sat straight,up, wincing at the pain from the sensitive spot below, and shook her head _straight._

_"N-No..No. I'm f-fine."_

_"_ You _sure?"_

Sansa was drenched in sweat, and shaking.

 "I'm _fine_ Robb. _Goodnight."_ She breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think..as this Robsa heat isn't dying down!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much needed release.

 

 

 

  Robb and Sansa packed the truck with the last box and turned around to say their goodbyes to Jon and their Uncle. 

 "You two stay safe, and make sure to come back for dinner and football every now and then." Brynden huffed. "And Sansa..I'll miss your cooking dear. You might think about doing something with _that."_

Sansa smiled at her Uncle's suggestion, and hugged him tightly. 

 "We'll _see_ Uncle Bryn." She closed her eyes and thought about the last 5 years she'd spent living with the man who'd taken them in after losing their parents so suddenly. A small lump formed in her throat, before he patted her softly on the back.

 "I'll always be here for you two." He said firmly. 

  She pulled back and stepped towards Jon. 

 "Don't..get all.. _sad_ , I'll be right behind you guys..and the place I'm looking at, is in the same neighborhood." He said flatly. 

  He didn't get it. He was more important to her than he knew. It wasn't just that they were leaving the house. They were leaving each _other._ They weren't _close._ They didn't hang in the same circles. They had very little in common..except the heartbreak. Jon was orpaned _too._ They went through _all_ of it,  _silently..independently..separately..but together._ Yes, Jon would be _existential_ to them all, and though he didn't know it now, she knew one day, he would.

 _"_ I love you, you know _."_ She whispered in his ear. 

  His strong arms squeezed a little tighter around her waist.

 "I _know_ Sansa." He whispered back. 

  He finally pulled away and smiled half heartedly. Looking to Robb, he reached out his hand. Robb took it, and pulled him close, slapping him hard on the back. 

 "See you soon brother." Robb hoarsely said.  

  Sansa got in the passenger seat while her brother walked around the front and got in the truck. He turned the key and Sansa swallowed, looking out the window to wave goodbye. She was sad that this chapter was over, but felt ready for the next. She wanted to keep the love she felt this moment, keep it in that special room in her heart she rarely opened, for so many years now. 

 

  Robb appreciated the living arrangements one week into it. Sansa had slipped easily back into role of matriarch. She set up the house, making it a home. She cooked, did laundry, cleaned after him, even in his own room, which he asked her not to do, but she did anyway. Dinner had been on the stove every night he came home, and coffee was on every morning. His work clothes were always draped over the kitchen chair in the morning, his boots and a fresh pair of socks stuffed in them always sat by the door. 

 "You're _spoiling_ me for any woman Sansa." He said without thinking. 

  She looked up at him in the middle of pouring coffee for herself, her eyes were wide and wondering. He felt stupid for saying it at _all._

 _"I just meant.."_ He swallowed thickly. "You..you're quite the.. _roommate."_ He ended, looking at his feet.

 "I'm _glad_ to do it Robb." 

  His eyes met hers. He realized she seemed cautious.. _hesitant_ almost..like she was waiting for an argument. 

 "Sansa,..I really appreciate you..and everything you've done..it's..it's more than I expected. You don't have to feel obligated you know."

  She stiffened and leaned over the counter. "I just..I want to _contribute._ I'm going to Adeline's today to see if they're hiring."

  His eyebrow raised in interest. "Adeline's huh? What are you applying for?"

 "Whatever they have open. I'll work whatever I have to..but I think I'd be comfortable in a _kitchen."_ She explained with a soft smile.

  He smiled back, nodding his head. "I think you might take to it really well..Uncle Bryn was _right."_

  He could have elaborated, but didn't feel like he was enough of a part of her life to _push it._

 "We'll see. If I like it.." She tilted her head in thought. "..we'll just see how it _goes."_ She shrugged. 

  Robb twisted the cap on his coffee mug and tightened his lips. 

 "Well, _good luck._ I'm gonna go..be home around 5."

 "Okay. I'm making chicken parm..pick up a bottle of white if you want."

  Robb smiled. "Okay Sansa..I'll do that." 

 

  He walked into the darkened house and walked into the kitchen first. The oven light shone dimly over a covered plate, next to a note. 

  _Out with Ramsay. Be back back before midnight. Enjoy dinner. I start next Wednesday!_

Robb felt a pang in his stomach. Dinner _alone._ She had been here for every meal, sat down at the table with him every night since they moved in. Now, she was out with _dickhead,_ and he went through a flood of emotions he was incapable of grasping. 

  _I don't even want to think about it. I can't even be happy for her about the job right now because...that fucking asshole. What an asshole. He better not ever show up here. Fuck. I hate that motherfucker. I can't. How do I tell her that I can't stand him. He's a waste of her time. A disappointment. She deserves more than that fucking loser. Three months. Three months and he can't even get her off. Oh Jesus. What do I care? Fuck!_

He put his plate in the microwave and set it for one minute while he took his shirt and boots off. When he took his plate out, he grabbed a beer from the fridge and drank it down. He pulled another bottle out and put the wine on the shelf, walking back to his room with his plate and two bottles. unable to sit down, he restlessly wolfed down his food and finished his beers. He flowed through his routine of a shower, and put his clothes out for the morning when he was finished. He walked into the kitchen to clean his plate and set the coffee pot alarm for the morning. The coffee had already been set on an alarm, a new work shirt and socks were already draped over the chair. He sighed to himself.

  _She's so thoughtful._

Settling in his room for the night. He turned the TV on and lay in bed.

 

  He felt the warmth of her skin touch his hand, draped over the edge of the mattress. His eyes blinked open, and saw nothing. The TV was off. There was no light that shone from outside his closed door. He moved his fingertips against the touch to make sure he wasn't dreaming. _He wasn't._ He felt a smooth knee against his fingers. His head jerked up from his pillow.

 "Sansa?"

  There was stillness. _Absolute silence._ No movement. He pulled his hand back quickly.

 " _Don't."_ She pleaded.

   _Don't? Don't WHAT?_

He suddenly noticed the blood that raced to his already hard cock. 

  _Not her voice. Not at the mere touch of her knee. Not at her pleading command. No. Please. No._

Her knee edged onto the bed now, searching for his hand. She forcefully bumped it against his arm, as his body stiffened. He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing her _away,_ conjuring up _every moral thought,_ that battled inside his body.

  _Sansa, don't do this. I'm..I am weak..too much in need of comfort..too devoid of closeness..we are FAMILY. We are all that's left..and your poor soul is so confused. Oh god...please don't. I haven't the strength to resist. Please. Please don't. You are my SISTER Sansa._

 _"_ I know you heard me Robb." She said softly. "With _Margaery."_ She breathed. " _Do it..touch me...please..touch me Robb."_

His heart beat so hard, he thought it might stop right _there._ He remained still, fighting for breath, at the urge to heed her request. 

 "Sansa... _no."_ He groaned painfully. 

  She pushed her knee further past his hand, until he felt her inner thigh. He could already feel the warmth that emitted from between her legs. 

  _Fuck. No. No. No. No. Don't do it. Resist. She's..she's..she doesn't even KNOW what she is. Do you know what YOU are? You're not going to be the sick fucking pervert who touches your sister. Get a grip. Now. Now Robb._

He pulled his hand away, when he felt her hand grasp at it firmly. She held it for a moment. Her slim fingers wrapped around his. _Insistent. Desperate. Determined._

She slowly pulled them forward, until he felt his hand between her heated thighs. 

  _Fuck! This is wrong. It's going to change everything. Our parents. They would never allow this. Their perfect son, with his hands between his sister's thighs, is NOT acceptable in any way. All we have is each other. This will ruin everything. My desire is..her desire is..it means nothing. Nothing. This is..this is so wrong. I can't do this. Why would she want this. She could have any man..I'm her brother. I'm not..I'm nothing. I'm a piece of shit right now for being hard..for my own sister..all I have left in this world._

At some point, in slow motion, Robb allowed his hand to be _guided._ His head _reeled._ He was doing this. This was happening. His little sister was pulling his hand in between her legs and he was allowing her to pull him closer..and closer..and..

  His fingertips were suddenly touching wet, soft lips _._ The sound of her gasping at his touch, shot straight to his aching groin. She was bare to him. No underwear, just her warm, swollen cunt, exposed, and begging for _release._

 _"Sansa."_ He warned. 

  She edged forward. " _Do it Robb. Please. Please. I need it Robb. Please."_

He took a deep breath, and took a moment to think..a moment that seemed like hours.

 " _Robb..touch me."_ She begged.

  He licked his lips, closed his eyes, and slipped his fingers inside Sansa.

  _Jesus FUCK. She's wet..she's wet..and..tight. Fuck me._

Sansa's moans came out broken. She leaned in, riding his finger until he was more than knuckle deep inside her. She rolled her hips slowly. He was overwhelmed with desire to get her off. She hadn't gotten off with a _man.._ and _now.._ it's all he wanted to do.

 " _Sansa."_ He choked.

 " _Robb, don't stop."_ She panted hard.

  He moved his finger inside her, slipping another in, and glided them through her folds, deep inside her hole, curling them inside until she writhed against them so hard, he thought she'd fall over him. Her gasps and moans had him _throbbing,_ but he focused on _her._ His thumb circled around her clit, and she cried out like she was in pain. He kept moving all three fingers inside and out of her, listening to the sweet ecstasy of her building release. 

 "This is.. _this is so good Robb..so good."_

 _"This is the..sweetest cunt I've..ever felt."_ He growled. 

  She moaned loudly, and circled her hips, swaying back and forth, with the soft, wet sounds coming from her pussy so close to his ears. He moved his fingers faster now, with Sansa grasping his hair in desperate urgency, before she gasped a whimper and clamped around him. Her walls pulsed violently around his fingers and he nearly came from that alone. He felt a growl building in his throat, as she whimpered desperately in front of him. He moved slowly in and out of her while she rode out her first orgasm at another man's touch.. _his..her own brother._

Her grip through his hair loosened. She finally took her hand out of his hair, and stepped out from his fingers. A slick sound came from the withdrawal, as he winced. 

 " _Sansa.."_

 _"Goodnight Robb."_ She breathed, and left his room.

  That was it. The finality of it. It was over. That's all she needed. He did it. He got her off. 

  He was left with a pulsing ache below, and closed his eyes as he grasped his cock, with his sister's sticky, sweet smelling juices still on them, and stroked himself for less than a minute before cumming on his stomach.. _whispering her name._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck yeah guys. Robb comes through!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Robb resist?

 

 

 

  Sansa stirred, lying on her stomach and burying her face in the pillow. She slept with no interruptions. Her body _felt it,_ but her _mind..._ her _conscious mind,_ raced a marathon of thoughts. 

  _Robb._

_I made him pleasure me. I was so desperate, I went to him..my BROTHER. What was I thinking. I wasn't thinking. He'll never forget this..I've ruined the only family I have for a few minutes of pleasure. Pure, thrilling, erotic, filthy, dirty pleasure._

She threw the pillow over the back of her head, feeling shame for the sudden warmth that raced through her. The way her brother's fingers inside her made her _feel._ The thrill of being touched by someone who knew what they were _doing._

_Oh but not just someone. Robb. Robb for Christ sake! How could I ask..no, BEG him to cross that line?! He was reluctant, and I PUSHED him! The more he resisted the more I wanted it._

_"Ohhhhhh God!"_ She muffled loudly under her pillow. 

 "Sansa." 

  She jerked the pillow off her head and looked to her left. There, kneeling by her bed, with bloodshot eyes and the most grievous look on his face, was her brother..and all she thought to do was reach out to him, and hold him until it could be _right_ again. She instinctively reached out to him, and froze when he flinched. His _struggle_ was apparent, and made her sick to her stomach.

  _"Sansa."_ He repeated with his eyes closed. He cupped his hands over his mouth and slid them down his chin, opening his tired, blue eyes. "I..I haven't _slept."_ He sighed.

 " _Robb I-"_

He held up his hand, and shook his head. "I don't know _why..why_ that _happened._ I feel..like a piece of _shit_ Sansa."

  She was already shaking her head. "No.."

 " _Yes! Yes I AM!"_ He bellowed.

  He pounded his fist on the mattress and stood. Disgusted with himself, her heart _went_ to him. 

 "You're _not_ Robb! It's _me..please..it's ME."_ She cried out. "I'm sorry..god Robb, I'm so _sorry..please..I..I'm sorry. Please..please don't let this ruin us."_ She begged. 

  She was on her knees on the bed, and grasped for his arm. She desperately tugged at his shirt and pulled him close enough to wrap her arms around his waist. Burying her face in his chest, she held his stiffened body tightly. 

 "Robb.. _please...hold me."_

His stomach muscles moved as though he was lifting his arms to heed her request, but his arms did not go around her. 

 "I _can't."_ His voice cracked.

 "You _can.._ you _always can."_ She insisted.

 "I _can't!"_ He broke free from her grasp, and backed away. 

  Unable to meet his eyes, her arms slowly dropped. She stared blankly at her hands, disgusted with herself.

 "I'm _sorry.._ I just meant..you'll always be my _brother..I'll always need you. I've always needed you..and you've always been there..and I don't want to lose that."_ The words came out so thoughtlessly, she shook her head at herself. 

  The room was so quiet, she wanted to scream. She needed to _see_ him. Wanted to read the look in his eyes, before saying another word. When she finally raised her head, she found his steely blue eyes piercing hers. She'd never seen him this way before, but they'd never done what they _did_ before. She started to get off the bed, and before one foot hit the ground, Robb turned to walk quickly out the door. 

  _Robb...no._

She could chase him, insist on _righting her wrong.._ but there was no way to _right_ anything. 

 

  She'd gone to Adeline's, expressed her interest in cooking, and was told to come in next Wednesday. On a high from starting her first job _ever,_ she texted Ramsay, pleased that he wanted to help her celebrate. They sat in the front seat of his parked car, listening to music as the sun set, when he made his move. His kissing wasn't the problem, it was the over eager, almost _too rough_ way he touched her. She gave him every chance, desperate to feel _pleasure,_ when at some point, she realized, she was getting _nowhere. He_ was getting nowhere..and she _faked_ that it  _did._ She faked feeling satisfied and pleased..and then he drove her home. It took every ounce of strength she possessed, to kiss him goodbye without rolling her eyes.

  The moment she walked through the front door, she leaned back on it and felt the hatred for herself seeping in. Why she'd _cared_ enough to fake an orgasm for Ramsay was _beyond her._ How long would she keep letting one boy after _another,_ disappoint her while she made excuses to _stay?_ Margaery was right..she needed a _man._ This ongoing problem of focusing on the _dating_ and _relationship,_ made it harder for her to leave them after it got to the physical..and the _physical_ was a _let down._

_I just need..I just want him for the night. Oh god I'm not capable of that.._

She walked quietly to her room, shut her door and changed into her night dress. Knowing Robb was fast asleep, she didn't bother getting under the covers. What she _really needed_ was to touch herself, and get the satisfaction her body desperately craved. She lifted her legs, bent at the knee, and let them fall open. Moving her hand down, she traced her finger down her slit and gasped at the sensation. Closing her eyes, visions started to flash through her mind. 

  _Robb._

Her eyes snapped open, her fingers stopped.

   _What? No! Not that. Not him. Stop..something else..someone else._

Feeling a throb for _touch,_ she slid her fingers back inside and kept her eyes open. She moved slowly up and down with two fingers, circling the spot that made her eyes shut involuntarily. 

_His fingers moving inside, his warm tongue flicking through my-_

_No!_

Withdrawing her fingers, she pounded her fists down in frustration. 

_I can't even TOUCH MYSELF NOW? I can't get myself off without fantasizing about my brother?_

Her heart raced at her next impulsive thought.

_Go on. Let him finish._

_What the hell? I've lost my mind..thinking of going to Robb..my sweet Robb to..to.._

She bit her lip hard, remembering the vivid feeling as he entered her. 

_A dream..just a DREAM._

Now, at this very _moment,_ she realized how bad she wanted it to be a _reality._ As though a different person took possession over her body, she got out of bed, walked quietly down the hall, and listened through the crack in his door. 

_Sleeping. Maybe..this will be easier in the dark. He's just another guy in the dark. He doesn't have to be Robb in the dark._

She pushed the door open, stepping mindlessly to the edge of his bed and stood over him. 

  _I want it to be him._

 

Five days. Five days went by without one _word._ She woke up, he was already gone. She stayed home every night, and worried where he was, or whom he was with well past 10 p.m. which was late for him, considering he left before 6. She texted him every night, and didn't _send_ any of them. She heard him walk in and rush past her room, before hearing the sound of his door click and lock shut. The night before her first day at the new job, she tried to gather the courage to _face_ him, leaving her door wide open, waiting for him to come home, but lost her nerve at the last minute. 

  She _longed_ for him to be back in her life. As little as she allowed him to be _before,_ she _wanted_ to feel close to him _now. She missed him._

Waking up Wednesday morning came with the nervous anticipation of starting a job. Her first job. She started at 9, and woke at 7 to give herself plenty of time. Brewed coffee lingered in the air, calling her to the kitchen. As she rounded the corner, she saw a note laying on the counter. She felt tingles prickle her skin at the thought of the first form of contact from him in five days. She reached for the note with trembling fingers and read.

  _Good luck on your first day Sansa. I know you'll do great. Love you, Robb._

She brought the paper to her lips and pressed her lips softly against his name.

 

  He pulled up and looked at the clock. 10:45. Hopefully she would be asleep.

  _I'm a dick. Her first day, her first job, and I let Theon take me out for the third night in a row._

Groaning loudly at himself, he pulled the keys from the ignition, grabbed his bag, and reluctantly walked through his front door. The only light came from over the stove. Beneath it, sat a covered plate of food..like there was _every night,_ with a small white piece of paper laying next to it. Setting his bag down on the counter, he walked up to the stove and his heart sank seeing her perfect handwriting. 

  _It went well! I loved it. I miss you Robb. Love, Sansa._

He sighed, disappointed in himself. He leaned on the counter and shook his head, wondering what he could do to make things right. He needed her to know how sorry he was.

  _Am I?_

He wanted her to know he'd be a good brother.

  _Will I?_

He would _never_ let it go that far again..it was a _mistake._

_Was it?_

_Fuck! Yes! It was a MISTAKE!_

He put the plate in the fridge, unable to reward himself with food she'd made for _him._ He walked to his bedroom, stripped, and showered under scalding hot water, trying to rid his mind of lingering, inappropriate thoughts about his sister. Steam poured from the door when he opened it. Once he stepped out, the cold air hit his skin and he shivered. Too tired to get dressed, he walked towards his bed wearing only a towel, when movement caught his eye. His heart skipped when he turned his head to see Sansa standing inside his door, and wished for a split second it _had_ been an intruder.. _at least he knew what to DO with an intruder._

She wore the same thing she did practically every night he'd ever seen her, before she went to bed. A solid colored tank top and a pair of cotton shorts, that never seemed to show more leg than it did _right now._ His breath caught in his chest, when he noticed her nipples perked beneath her tank and nearly shook his head, to rid himself of the desire for her. 

 "Where _were you?"_ She asked softly.

 "I-I was _out."_ His voice cracked. He cleared his throat. 

 "With _who?"_

He saw the hurt in her widened eyes, and felt like crawling under his bed like a dog.

 "Theon." He sighed. "I'm _sorry_ Sansa. I should have _come home.._ your first day and all." He mumbled the rest. 

  She started to step forward, coming into the light, when he saw her face soften. His eyes drifted down her body and he felt heat rush to his groin. Realizing he only wore a towel, he knew his body was seconds away from betraying him. He stepped back and reached his arms out defensively, and looked down.

 " _Don't."_ He warned.

  She stopped in her tracks. " _Robb."_ She pleaded.

  _Oh god NO. Please Sansa, don't use that voice..don't be hurt._

 _"_ I need..I need..some _time."_ He put his hand flat on his stomach, and finally met her eyes. 

  _Oh Jesus, I'm going to need a LOT of time._

She started slowly stepping forward again, when he caught a whiff of her hair and winced. 

 "Sansa, _no."_

She stopped again, and huffed in anger.

 "I _needed you today.._ I needed my _brother!"_

He was suddenly overcome with anger. "What _FOR?_ You have _friends!_ You have a _boyfriend!_ You _suddenly_ need me _NOW?"_

She cowered, holding her arms over her stomach. "I've _always_ needed you Robb." She choked. "I was a stupid _girl_ before..relying on my friends..and my pathetic excuses for boyfriends, _never_ feeling strong enough to face _your pain_ when.. _when.."_ She choked out a heart wrenching sob.

  Robb's first instinct was to reach for her and pull her close, and before he knew it, she was in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably on his bare chest. Her tears smeared against his skin, as he held her tightly.

 " _Shhh Sansa."_ He whispered. 

 "I'm _terrible._ I'm a _terrible, selfish sister,_ and now you can't even _stand_ to be _near_ me..the only _family I have left.._ the strongest man I've ever _known,_ who's always, _always_ been there for me..and I've _ruined it. I've ruined us."_

  Her breaths stunted between crying and talking, and his heart _ached_ at every word.

 "You _haven't."_ He kissed the top of her head. "You haven't ruined _us."_

 _"I HAVE.._ what I... _what I did.."_ She pulled away from his chest and slowly looked up. She opened her mouth to say something, and closed it.

  He swallowed. "I.. _I did."_

The way she looked at him now..he wished she _hadn't._ Her eyes were sparkling with residual tears but burned into his. 

 "You..you _can't look at me that way Sansa."_ His voice deepened. 

  Her bottom lip went out slightly. It was wet, and plump, and trying to focus on anything _else_ was _impossible._ He squeezed his eyes shut and started to push her away, but her grip around his back only tightened. 

 " _Sansa."_ He growled, writhing in her arms once more. It was _too late._ The movement against her body, and the pouted lips he couldn't stop thinking about, made him _hard..and she was rubbing right against it._

 _"_ Sansa... _Sansa STOP!"_

He felt like _weeping.._ he was so fucking _weak._ He threw his head back and moaned when he felt her hand grab his erection over his towel. " _God Sansaaa..noooo."_ He groaned. 

  She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his head down until he felt what he knew was _inevitable.._ her soft lips connecting with _his._ He _strained_ to resist kissing her back, until her warm tongue slipped through his lips.

  _So this is IT. This is the last vestige of proper. This is the end of any hope of honoring my family. I am damned from here on OUT._

His fingers threaded through her hair, pulling her back to lick her long neck, lapping at the cold sweat that built between her breasts. His tongue traced up, until his lips grazed her mouth. 

 " _Why?"_ He couldn't help whisper against her breath.

 " _Because..it...feels RIGHT."_ She whimpered. " _You..you feel RIGHT. I haven't.."_ Her voice cracked. 

 "Until _me."_ He pulled on her hair. 

  She winced in pain. _No. Pleasure._

 _"Yes. YOU. Robb."_ She begged. 

  He stiffened for a moment. He wanted to _please her._ He felt disgusted with himself for wanting her more than he's ever wanted _anyone._ The struggle _within,_ tore him apart. He thought to put a stop to it.. _now. Now,_ would be the time to do it. To _stop._ Her desperate panting for him, erased _all reason_ from his mind. He shoved his hand down her shorts, until his fingers felt the warm wetness of her cunt. A rumbling groan came from his throat as he slid his middle finger down her slit. Sansa weaved forward and gasped.

 " _Robb..yes."_

_Yes. Yes. Yes._

Moving another finger inside her, he held his breath. She gripped his hair and circled her hips over his hand. He wanted _again,_ to feel her tighten around his fingers. As the thought of how hot Sansa's whimpers were against his cheek, she pulled his towel _off._

 _"No."_ He gasped. 

 " _Yes."_

She shoved him on the bed, and moved forward to straddle him. He held steady, threading his fingers into hers. 

 " _Sansa..I..I won't.."_

 _"Won't WHAT."_ She panted. 

 "I.. _I won't be...your brother..if we do this."_

She forced herself on his lap, tightening her thighs against his.  

 "Then _don't."_ She kissed him hard and pulled back breathlessly. "Be my _lover_ Robb." 

  Forever seemed to pass before his mind comprehended what was _happening._ Sansa sank down until he was fully _buried_ in her. 

  The feeling of being fully inside of her took _over._

_No longer her brother. Her lover now._

Her moans escalated as she started moving up and down. He felt her slick lips moving around him and let his animal urges take over. Tightening his grasp around her waist, he whipped her onto her back. She gasped approvingly, encouraging him by digging her nails into his back, moving them down to his ass and pulling him down. 

 " _Sansa."_ He groaned.

 _"Robb yes..fuck me."_ She hissed.

  He moved slowly at first, afraid of hurting her. She was tight. She writhed beneath him, her feet slinking up and down his calves. Her fingernails moved over his back and broke skin when he grazed her clit, taking his time to do it _right._

_If I burn in hell, it will be THIS I remember._

_"Robb..yes..yessss."_

Her body was on fire beneath him. Unstoppable. Building in pleasure for the _first time. Building_ _. Building. Hot. Sweaty._

_Never with another's fingers. Never with another cock. And mine. Mine. Her brother. My sister. Fuck. Fucking my sister._

_"You're so wet Sansa."_

_"I know Robb."_ She whined. "I've never been this _wet."_

_Good girl. Wet for me. Just me._

A ache rushed to his groin, his balls tightened. Her nails dug deeper.

 " _Robb..I'm..I'm going to-"_

_"Anghhh fuck Sansa..I know sweet girl..I can feel it. Fuck!"_

All he could think was how badly he wanted to feel Sansa quake beneath him. He tried to last.. _just last..long enough..oh fucking Christ._

As her moans echoed hot in his ear, he was blinded with an explosion of pleasure. He thrust deep into her pulsing cunt, and trembled over her as cum shot out of him. Heat raced through his body, feeling her legs wrapping tightly around his back to pull him even deeper, as she shuddered beneath him, repeating his name over and over in his ear. 

 " _Sansa..Sansa."_ He was shaking. 

 " _Robb..my sweet brother."_

He sunk into her chest. " _Oh god Sansa."_ He breathed heavily.

  He spent inside her..what was he _thinking?_

She stroked his back gently. "This wasn't a _mistake..I wanted this."_ She wrapped her arms and legs around him, locking him _in._

His body shivered over hers. "I _tried..I tried Sansa."_

Her face moved to the side. She looked at him curiously. " _Tried?_ Tried to _what."_

He swallowed hard. "Tried.. _to not..want this."_

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.. Smut queen. 3 chapters y'all. I..can't last obviously. Let me know if ya gotta problem with it lol thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Robsa time, Sansa's new job, and a little bit of Jon and creepy Ramsay.

 

 

 

  Sansa moaned with her eyes still closed, feeling Robb's lips graze her cheek. His arm still wrapped around her, his beard tickling her ear, relief quickly washed over her. She had no regrets for what happened. No fear built inside her for what came next, and she desperately wanted him to feel the same. 

 "Time to wake up my love, real life calls." He whispered. 

  She moved her body back against his and moaned again, feeling his cock pressed between her legs. She didn't bother to look at the clock, she was too caught up in Robb's desire to care. 

 "Could you let it keep ringing and put that inside me first?" She whined.

  He hummed against her cheek and slowly nestled forward until she felt him at the opening and lifted her right thigh. Her arm reached back, searching for the loveliest head of hair she'd ever put her fingers through, finding exactly what she was looking for, she pushed her hips back until he sunk inside her without hesitation. 

 "Mmmm..oh _god._ Yes." She moaned.

 "So _wet_ lover." He groaned as he started moving.

 "So _hard."_ She replied.

 "Ahhh, I usually am first thing in the morning Sansa." His voice like rough silk in her ear. "And here you are, your naked, beautiful body in my bed, lying in my arms, and all I can think is how I want to be buried inside you forever."

  She knew from his thrusts, he would cum quickly. He was inside her, and she still wanted more of him. She knew she would want more of him before he was even finished, and thought how quickly this escalated from a dream, to reality, to not feeling like she'd ever get enough of him. 

 " _More_." She begged, the word escaping from her mind right through her lips.

 "Sansa." He grunted.

 "Please Robb, don't stop..don't stop."

  His arm slid over her already dampened waist, his hand reaching down until the tips of his fingers found her wanting clit. Rubbing as softly as his strokes inside her, he used his two fingertips to circle and slide down, touching the base of his own cock to gather more wetness. The heat surged through her as his fingers came back up with enough moisture to glide easily around her clit. His thrusts became wilder, deeper, and she was engulfed in the comfort of his muscled arms. 

 "Fuck yes." She hissed.

  She pushed back against him, feeling him inside as deep as he could go. He groaned in her ear, exciting her even more. His voice, usually so soothing, was nothing compared to the pleasurable moans echoed in her ear while he fucked her..and lord, did he know how to fuck. 

  Her breath, hot and fast, came through dry lips. She licked them, and hummed her moans until she started to tighten her thighs. Squeezing around him, she reached out, grasping his sheets with her left hand. 

 "That's my girl." He whispered softly.

  His low grunts came out with every thrust inside, matching her panting moans as they both reached their climax together.

 "I..Robb.. _please."_ She begged.

  His fingers flicked softly through her slit, and rolled once more, gently around her clit. Enthralled with waves of ecstacy, Sansa lost herself completely. She closed her eyes, and stilled, tightening her grip on everything.

 " _Robb!"_ She cried out.

 "Fuck!" 

  He slammed into her once more, hard and passionate, trembling against her back. One deep thrust, and Sansa could feel Robb pulsing inside her, grunting as her name repeated in long breaths from his lips against the nape of her neck. Her whispered name became soft kisses from her neck to her shoulders, while he continued to hold her. He remained inside her, as her head lay heavy on the pillow, and she sighed. 

 "I know..I don't want to leave this bed either." Robb sighed in return.

 "I don't want to leave the man _in this bed."_ She replied. 

  He reached for her face, and leaned over her shoulder. She turned up to look at him. His eyes wore the same exact sentiment. He felt the _same,_ and did not need to speak it. He simply kissed her lips and rested his head on her shoulder.

  She finally looked at the clock. "It's almost 6."

 "Mhmm." 

  Their heads both jerked up when they heard knocking at the door.

 "Fuck! Who's here at 6?!" Robb spat as he jumped out of bed. "Stay here." He said as he pulled his boxers on. 

 "No! I need to get back to my room!"

 " _Shhhh_ Sansa!" 

  She scoffed at him, not bothering to pick up her clothes, she started running out his door, when she heard the lock being opened. 

 " _Fuck..it's Jon!"_ She whispered loudly.

 "What the _fuck? Go, go!"_

She raced down the hall on her tiptoes and instinctively slammed her door shut, cursing at herself right away. She listened with her forehead pressed to her door and heard Robb, heavy on the heels of his feet as he walked past her room.

 "What the hell was _that?"_ Jon asked.

 "What? And what the hell are you doing here so early?" Robb's voice was high.

 "The door slamming..and I need to crash on the couch for a few days. One of the water pipes burst and the landlord is sending in some guys to fix it. Everything I own is waiting in the truck, so I'm thankful it happened right before moving in but, I can't stay there. The bathroom is flooded..it's an old house."

 "Jesus Christ Jon." Robb swore.

 "I won't be a bother. School's out and I dropped one of the jobs so I can start training, so I'll hardly be here. In fact, I wanted to jump in the shower real quick, I have to make a run by the academy for more paperwork, class info, then straight to work. Do you mind?" 

  She heard silence, then Robb sigh loudly. "It's fine. She works now you know."

 "Yeah I saw that. Adeline's right?"

 "Yeah."

 "Does that dickhead come by here to get her?"

  Sansa smiled, she didn't know Jon hated Ramsay too.

 "Not while I'm around." Robb replied.

 "Good. Is she up yet?"

 "Not yet, she goes in at 9."

 "She like it?"

 "She liked her first day."

 "Good for her. I miss her cooking already."

  Sansa kept smiling behind the door. Did they talk about her like this all the time? She felt cared for, loved, and these two men closest to her, doing it all along, tugged at her heart.

 "Well I'm going to wash up myself, I'm out in 30. Coffee is on if you want some."

 "God love her." Jon remarked. 

 

  She walked into the kitchen ready to face the day.

  She played off waking up early after hearing Jon's voice, and got to talk to Robb while Jon was in the shower. When he asked if she was okay with it, she blushed and nodded. Jon was part of their family, and he'd always be welcome. She told him it was comforting to hear them talking about her. He warned her not to get any ideas. She punched him in the arm, and gasped. He assured her he was kidding, and pulled her close, catching her open mouth in a kiss before wishing her luck for work, and promised to have a nice night together. Her heart fluttered as he walked out the door.

  The flutters didn't stop. She was smiling more today than yesterday and it made the other cooks take notice.

 "Looks like _somebody_ got lucky last night." Matt said.

 "Shut up Matty." Meg quickly shot back.

 "It's okay Meg..he's right actually." She smiled.

  Meg was the Sous Chef who spent all day showing her the line. She was short, sweet, pretty and made Sansa feel welcomed there. Yesterday Sansa was introduced to the line cooks and was amused at the way they talked to each other. They swore, _a lot._ Their jokes were wildly inappropriate. They laughed at each other and themselves during prep time so much Sansa couldn't help but laugh with them. They seemed very close, like family, and she wanted to be a part of it immediately. 

 "You learn pretty quick that kitchen talk is pretty different from the outside world. We're stuck in this hot, fast paced kitchen everyday with each other and nothing is really sacred in here. We spend more time with each other than our own families so everyone knows everyone else's shit. Only thing I ask is this: don't bring personal shit in here. If you're having a bad day, keep your head down and work. That's what we're paying you for. You _have_ to develope a thick skin in here as well. You'll be criticized whenever Chef sees fit to do so, but it's meant to make you a better cook. It is not a democracy, so never argue back."

  Her face softened when she saw Sansa's eyes widen. "Sansa, in the end, we are all here for the love of food. If you're serious about this, then you have a job for life. It's tough, it continues to be tough even after you do it for 20 years. You have to want it. You'll never get paid as well as you should. That beautiful skin of yours will get burned, cut, bruised and scarred. You'll sweat more than you ever have, be on your feet all the time and stress out more about the line than your own kids."

  Sansa could tell she was talking about herself, and smiled sympathetically.

 "But if this is what you were meant to do, you'll _love_ it. You'll come to work everyday, and you'll love what you do, and you'll never be able to imagine yourself anywhere else _but_ the kitchen. I know I'm rambling, and it's a warning I feel propelled to give everyone. You wouldn't believe how many young cooks I've seen come and go, but some definitely stand out, and I want them to prepare for the long ride ahead. You are one of those Sansa. Young, beautiful, full of promise, and you look like you belong on the cover of a magazine rather than locked away in a kitchen, but you want to be here, and you're skills have great potential..are you _sure_ you want to wrap up that pretty red hair in a hat, wear ugly slip resistant clogs, sweat in a heavy cotton chef coat and apron, and deal with kitchen grunts everyday?"

  Sansa grinned and looked behind at Matty who was making an obscene gesture with his hand by his crotch. Sansa nearly snorted. 

 "Absolutely." She smiled.

  Meg whipped her head around and looked at Matty. He quickly picked up his knife and started chopping. She turned back and looked at Sansa. 

 "Well then, let's see how you do on sauté then, Neal texted me an hour ago and said he wouldn't be in, so we're down a man. Let me show you how to prep the station. You're skipping right to the top, and I know Seth and Mina won't be happy about it-"

 "Fuck them, we need another cook besides Neal for sauté." Matt interrupted.

 "He's right..but sauté station is a lot, and it's your second day."

 "I'm ready." Sansa assured her.

 "We'll see." Meg said behind her shoulder as she led her to the walk in. 

 

  She wanted to go back 3 hours and slap herself in the face for saying 'I'm ready'.

  What an idiot.

  With Matty beside her on grill, Seth on hot apps and Mina on garma, Sansa started service like a fish out of water. She had no idea the line could move as quick as it did. Meg helped her set the station so she knew where things were, but when tickets started rolling in, she wasn't as versed with the dishes themselves. Meg wasn't kidding when she told her she'd be thrown to the wolves and this was the hardest, busiest station. Pasta, chicken, fish, veg, and every sauce came from her station. She would use one sauté pan per every two or three orders, and have to discard it in a bus tub between her and Matt. He winked at her several times to let her know she was doing fine, and Meg helped her remember what went with every dish, and how to plate. The expediter looked like he wanted to jump across the counter at one point when Sansa put up three plates that hadn't been wiped.

  There had been so much to remember. So many steps. The food was just the half of it. There was an order to it. Modifications. Organization. She couldn't just leave a pan on the board, she'd melt it, but that's where she had to plate. She had to remember to keep a towel on her at all times. Several towels, for all the burning hot sauté handles she had in her right hand. She learned her lesson on that about 20 minutes into service and Matty couldn't help but laugh. 

 "That's how we all learn. Just be glad you didn't drop the food."

 "Drop the food? I burned my fucking hand!"

 "Lemme see." She held her hand out, he looked at it and put a towel across it. "That's not bad at all..keep this on you, when your plating just pop it over your shoulder. Always,  _always_ use a towel when picking up a pan okay?" 

  Sansa nodded and turned back around to keep working, too busy and full of adrenaline to feel the pain. Orders continued to be shouted out, flames rose everytime she hit the pan with brandy or white wine from her squeeze bottle, and she got use to it after about 20 orders. Then the most amazing feeling hit her. She started calling her orders back and found the rythym to the chaos _exciting._ She was loving it. Here she was, sweating, heart beating, flipping food in a skillet, while servers took their food and quickly ran off with their trays, Matty setting his plates beside hers, Seth and Mina calling back orders from behind her and Meg checking every plate before it went out, and she was _happy._

She couldn't wait to tell Robb.

 

  Matty gave her a ride home after service. She had to take the bus as she didn't have a car yet, but work was within a few miles away and it didn't take long, but Matty insisted. 

 "It's on my way home. I live in Timber Ridge down the street." He said, turning onto their street. "So it's you and your brother?"

 "Yeah, and my cousin for now, but he's just there until they fix his water pipes..or something."

 "Okay." He nodded. "You guys close?"

  Sansa nodded. "Our parents died 5 years ago, and we kind of..had to be there for each other."

 "Oh god Sansa I'm so sorry."

 "Thank you Matty." She said softly.

  She swallowed as they pulled up to the house. Ramsey's car was parked in front. He stood, leaning against his door when Matt pulled up behind him. 

 "Thanks for the ride Matry. See you tomorrow."

 "Sure thing San. Hey, you did great by the way. Not bad for a newb. Not bad at all." He smiled.

  She smiled back and nodded before opening the door.

 "Is that your brother?" 

 "No, it's my..boyfriend." She scrunched her face as Matty made an oops face.

  She shut the door and he pulled away waving goodbye out the window.

 "Who's that?" Ramsay asked.

 "That's Matty. He works the grill station in the kitchen."

  Ramsay's arms still crossed, he kept his smile steady. "The kitchen. Why didn't you answer my call yesterday. I wanted to hear all about your first day."

 "I-I'm sorry Ram, I..had something to do with my brother. We helped Jon move his stuff out of his new place back to the truck. He's staying with us a few days while the landlord has the pipes fixed."

  She felt her heartbeat quicker in her chest as lying was not her strong suit, but Jon's truck was still parked in the driveway and the boxes stacked by the garage backed up her story. Ramsay turned his head, looked at Jon's truck, and nodded. 

 "So do you want to go somewhere and celebrate?" He asked.

 "Umm not tonight. I'm so beat up, I'm gross..and I need to start on dinner for the boys." She realized quickly, she sounded like a mom. 

 "Dinner for the boys." He repeated slowly, then smiled. "Alright then, when?"

 "When, when what?"

 "When can we go out and have a nice dinner together and talk?" He practically asked through his teeth.

 "I'm off tomorrow around this time. Give me about an hour to come home and clean up-"

 "And cook for the boys." He interrupted. 

  Sansa suddenly felt annoyed. "Yes." She said flatly. "Let's say 7? I'll text you if anything changes." 

  He pushed off the car and took a step toward her, reaching for the sides of her arms. Sansa tried to smile as sincerely as she could.

 "I'll be here at 7 then." He pulled her close to kiss her lips. 

  Sansa felt chills at his touch. It didn't feel right at all, but she kissed him back. He pulled away and smiled, giving her arms a little squeeze he turned around to get back in his car and start it up. Rolling down his window, he waved like Matty did as he backed out of the driveway. Sansa smiled back and waved until he drove off. Turning around and feeling more exhaustion from that encounter alone, than the 9 hours she spent in the kitchen, she threw her chef jacket over her shoulder and walked to the front door. When she looked up, she noticed it was open, with Jon standing on the other side of the screen door. 

 "You lied to him?" He asked when she opened the door.

 "Hello to you too Jon, I had a great day at work and you?" She rolled her eyes.

 "If you don't like him and you're already lying to avoid being with him, than why don't you just dump him Sansa. He's an asshole."

 "Thank you so much for your opinion in my personal life Jon. I'll take that into consideration, after you mind your fucking business." 

 "Oof! Language! Two days in a kitchen and you're already swearing like a grunt!"

  She walked past him, straight to the bathroom and slammed the door.

 "Guess I've found the mystery to the door slammer! And you don't need to cook for this _boy!"_ He yelled through the house. 

  She opened the door in fury. "Yes I do, you said you missed my cooking! Now let me take a god damn shower and I'll make steaks and potatoes, and shut up about it Jon because I know it's your favorite!"

  She slammed the door again and grinned when she heard silence, then mumbling. He turned the TV back on, and she finally ran the water for the longest shower she'd ever take in her life.

 

 "So you haven't worked with the Chef yet?" Robb asked while cutting his steak. 

 "Nope. From what I've heard, she's really busy setting up another restaurant in the city. But she comes in for the busy weekends so I'll meet her tomorrow."

 "Let me see your hand." Robb asked putting his fork and knife down. 

  She had bandaged it after taking a shower and wondered how long it would be before he worried about it. Reaching his hand out, she unwrapped it and winced as it pulled from her skin. Jon threw down his utensils down as he and Robb both saw the blister.

 "Jesus Sansa!" Robb yelled.

 "It's fine. You guys, it's fine. It won't be the last time I burn myself, but I learned my lesson about hot sauté pan handles."

  Jon had run out of the kitchen and came back with a first aid kit out of nowhere.

 "Jon it's fine." She insisted.

 "Let him see to it please." Robb pleaded angrily.

  After cleaning and spraying her hand, Jon bangaged it perfectly, looking stern the whole time.

 "For god sake Robb, _eat."_

 _"_ You need to be careful Sansa, you work in a professional kitchen now. Injuries are around every corner."

  She smiled across the table and caught Jon from the corner of her eye. 

 "He's right San. Please be more careful." He said after finishing with the gauze.

  They finished their dinner in relative peace. She could at least be happy that they cleaned their plates. 

 

  Sansa lay in bed, hands folded over her stomach over the flutters of Robb's promise to sneak in later. She didn't have to point out that Jon was right down the hall on the couch, he knew, and he was going to come to see her alone anyway. She should have fallen asleep hours ago, but like working through the pain, having a moment alone with him awakened her. 

  The door pushed right after midnight. Sansa saw the dim light of the tv on in the living room and sat up.

 "Is he sleeping?" She whispered. 

 "Yes, and he's got ear buds stuck in his ears." He said after closing and locking her door. 

  She fell back on the pillow. "Him and his music." 

 "That's how he sleeps. You should know that by now." Robb whispered as he lifted the blanket to slip under the covers next to her.

  His hand went straight between her legs and slid up slowly.

 "Hmmm, you're not wearing underwear Sansa." He whispered in her ear.

 "I know." She replied sneakily.

 "I've been dreaming about this all day." 

 "I've been thinking about you all day Robb. Touch me _please."_

He leaned down to kiss her. She felt his warm tongue enter her mouth and shivered. Threading her fingers through his hair, like she'd wanted to do all day she hummed into his mouth.

 "Sansa." He whispered as he pulled up. "I want to do everything to you."

  She pulled him down to kiss him again. "Do it." 

  He grinned back at her, lifted the covers and disappeared between her legs. She knew what was coming, just never had it done to her before. Her leg muscles tightened and she held her breath. Robb spread her legs with his hands and forever seemed to pass before she felt it. His tongue, licking right outside her folds, teasing her deliciously. She let her trembling knees fall apart, and with hitched breath, waited impatiently for what she knew would feel tremendous. His tongue finally plunged inside, moving slowly, deeply in, and then licking up. She gasped when she felt his tongue pressed flat against her clit. She pulled the covers off and grabbed at his hair. 

 "Careful now." He warned.

 "Sorry, it feels so _good."_

 _"_ It's about to feel even _better."_

She loosened her grip on his hair, and clawed at the sheets instead, when he started thrusting his tongue in and out of her. 

 "Oh god. _Oh god. Robb..Robb."_ She gasped. 

  It was too much. It felt too good. She was already aroused just thinking of him before he walked through the door, but as his tongue plunged into her again and again, and he licked up to lap circles against her clit, she was throbbing around his tongue, and teetering on losing her damn mind. 

  Closer.

  Closer.

  His throaty moan and hard breath in her cunt was the tipping point. She bucked up into his mouth and felt the ache tear through her body, unaware she was again, pulling at his hair and whining loudly.

  Instead of shushing her, he groaned again, sending more throes rippling through her body as she continued to shudder and shake. 

  He licked one final time through her slit, the tip of his tongue grazing her clit, sending one more spasm through her body. When she saw the huge smirk on his face she almost giggled like a girl.

 "That didn't last very long." He said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 "And if I went down on you, how long do you think you'd last? With my moans and hums, and tongue driving you crazy?"

  She saw his chest heave. "Maybe 10 seconds?" He chuckled, and fell by her side. 

  She propped up on his chest and ran her fingers through the hair on his chest. Kissing his nipple, she took it between her teeth and nipped. Her hand slid around his cock and she started moving down. 

 "Well just see about that."

 "Sans-" He started to say, but it was too late. " _sssaaaaa fuck."_

  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I've updated, but y'all know I was finishing up IWSM. Thanks for all the comments and the love you all have given me so far, I appreciate it. I know where I'm going with this fic, so enjoy the happy moments now..there's a reason it's titled Dark Nights. Thanks again everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa meets the Chef. Jon lingers. Robsa and their feels.

 

 

 

 "Give me an all day." Sansa called out to Meg. 

 "All day, you have two fish, one no beans, two gnocchi, one sub chicken, and three garlic shrimp reggae." 

  Sansa fought her urge to giggle at the call out for reggae _anything._ It was simple. It meant that the order was regular, no modifications, but she was still getting use to kitchen lingo, and the word reggae always struck her as comical. She was too busy to laugh at anything right now. Impatient servers stood across the pass, staring her down, worried about their own tables and the tips they hoped would increase by the rapid delivery of their food. Meg told her that they could fuck themselves. The front of the house had no rights to demand food any quicker than any other table. There were a few a few exceptions. A VIP. A food critic. The owner and/or their guests. 

  She kept her mind focused on the first tickets called while she worked four different sauté pans over the heat and pulled the hot plates from the oven.

 "Fish no beans sells me Sansa."

 "Heard, 30 seconds Chef." 

  She spooned the veg, minus the seasonal beans onto the plate, threw the pan in the bus tub, then used her tongs to place the perfectly seared redfish over the veg, grabbed her squeeze bottle of herb oil and drizzled small droplets around the plate, topping it off with crispy fried shallots.

  _Perfect._

Carefully setting the plate in front of Meg, making sure to wipe the rim, she saw her top it off with curly green onions she'd soaked earlier and quickly sent the tray out. 

 "How long on that gnocchi?"

 "Plating now Chef, 20 seconds." 

 "You have my mid rare filet Matty?"

 "Mid rare filet plating Chef!" 

 "Good, keep it up guys, we're 3 tickets from being free and clear!"

 "Yes Chef!" Everyone responded in unison. 

  Chef Brienne in all her glory, stood with her arms crossed, observing the line with a stern look across her face. Sansa met her three days ago, and was intimidated immediately. She understood the warnings and jokes from her coworkers. This woman commanded respect from the moment you laid eyes on her, and Sansa felt like she wouldn't measure up. Brienne nodded along as Meg introduced her, explaining the chance she took on her by training her on the highest station. There was no reaction that Sansa could see, only a straight face that made her feel like she'd have to prove her worth before getting final approval.

  Plating her last 5 dishes, Sansa kept from smiling as she wiped the edges and slid the last dish across the line. Chef Brienne towered over Meg and looked over her plates. Sansa held her breath as she waited for Chef Brienne to give the final word.  She could practically hear the seconds pounding in her head, until Chef closed her eyes, nodded her head and sent out the tray. 

 "That's a wrap, great work everyone." Chef Brienne announced. "Start prep for P.M. crew and clean up!"

 "Yes Chef!" The entire line called back. 

 "Looks like you've got her approval San..good job." Matty said from her side.

 "Shush Matty, don't jinx it." She said under her breath.

  She looked up to see Meg and Brienne in conversation by the pastry room while she started pulling her stock. Leaning down to change everything into fresh pans, Sansa wiped her line and scooped her excess food into a bowl. She saved the leftovers for Robb and Jon, realizing at the end of her shifts, she was too tired to cook _more_ when she got home.

 _"_ Do they like steak? I have a few par-cooked leftover."

 "Yes..give them here, Jon loves steak."

 "Jon's the...cousin right?"

 "Yes." She smiled. 

 "Sansa, can you come join us for a minute?" Meg asked.

  Sansa stood straight and nodded. "Yes Chef."

  As she approached them both, Brienne started walking to the side, towards the Chef's table.

 "Have a seat Sansa." Brienne asked as she sat down.

  Sansa swallowed nervously as Meg offered her a chair. She sat down after her and folded her hands in her lap.

 "I just wanted to follow up with you and talk about your position Sansa, there's no need to be nervous. First of all, you did a great job today. I see a lot of potential in you as a cook, despite your age, and Meg made the right decision starting you on the hardest station. If you can handle sauté, you can handle any station, so I'd like you to train on the others when Neil comes back next week."

  Sansa nodded. "Yes Chef."

 "What do you think about the cooks? Have they received you well?"

 "Very well Chef."

  Brienne's face suddenly softened and she shifted back in her seat. "How old are you dear?"

 "I'll be nineteen next month Chef."

  Brienne looked at her straight. "Nineteen. Wow. What do your parents do?"

 "My parents..they passed five years ago..Ch-Chef." She stuttered.

  A look of sympathy Sansa was very familiar with, crossed over both their faces. 

 "Sansa I'm so sorry." Meg frowned. "Are you on your own?"

  Sansa nodded. "I live with my older brother..and cousin for now. They've taken care of me. Them, and my Uncle..are all I have."

  Brienne furrowed her brows, looked down and sighed. "We are a tight knit crew here Sansa. In this business you will see them come and go, but I strive to build the strongest kitchen family I can. I want people who _want_ to be here. People who want to be a part of _us._ I invest in individuals who have love for food _and_  the brothers and sisters sweating right next to them. I want a loyal crew who I am assured, knows and loves their job, and strives to be a great cook. I pay well, I'm reasonable, and I will always have your back. I don't want someone who looks at this as their _job.._ I want them to look at this kitchen as part of their _life."_

She took a deep breath and looked Sansa in the eyes. "Is that..something..does that sound-"

 "Yes Chef. This is what I want, I want to be a part of this kitchen."

  Brienne looked at Meg and nodded. 

 "Okay Sansa, welcome to the team. We're going to put you on the schedule for full time a.m. sauté, you'll have Monday's and Tuesday's off, but things always come up, and you may be called in on your day off, so is there anything going on in your life that might conflict with that? Do you plan on going to school? Do you have a specific day you need to be with your family?"

  Sansa thought about Robb and Jon. They both worked crazy hours and had their own life, and she spent most of her time with them at night anyway. She shook her head.

 "No Chef." She swallowed. 

 "Good. You're young, and that bodes well for us. Experience on the line rather than going to culinary school, will save you thousands, and you'll learn way more than any any graduate. Out of all my cooks, only one went to school for it, and that's Seth, and you can see the difference. He's cocky. He acts like he knows more, but he's just bitter about the $1000 a month in student loans he has to pay, and could've saved, by simply walking into any fine dining kitchen. He's tolerable now. You would've hated to know him a year ago." 

  Chef Brienne folded her hands over the table. "I'd like to take the time to train you myself, make sure you're aware of exactly how I like the food prepped, portioned, properly cooked and set. Everything from making your own sauces to butchering and cleaning your proteins. You're going to learn everything you cook on the line from the ground up, okay?"

 "Yes Chef."

 "Good..now try to look more excited. I didn't work sauté until I was 22 and I had to start in garma and production like everyone else."

  Sansa's eyes widened.

 "I'm kidding Sansa." She breathed. "You might just be too sweet for this business." 

 "I'm not." She smiled while shaking her head. 

 "This ones got a secret." Meg chimed in.

  Brienne raised a brow. "Yeah? I wouldn't doubt it. It's the innocent ones that are usually the dirtiest." 

  Both women burst into laughter as Sansa felt her cheeks turn bright red. She couldn't stop smiling.

  _If you only knew._ She thought.

 

 "What's _that?"_

  Jon perked up off the couch as soon as she walked through the door. She'd brought home food two days in a row and he scarfed it down like it would grow legs and crawl off the plate. 

 "What do you think it is. It's steak you moron..don't you _work?"_

 _"_ I went in at five and have training at seven. How many?"

  She sat the box on the table and opened it while he peaked over her shoulder. 

 "Oh Sansa, I love you." He said as he started reaching down with his bare hand.

  She smacked it away. "I have three but one is Robb's and you can't eat them now they're par cooked! I need to heat them first! I was going to make roasted potatoes to go with it!" She yelled at him.

 "I don't need that shit, I just want the meat, I don't care if it's raw!"

 "You'll care if you have the runs tonight while you're training with the other cadets won't you?"

  Jon stood back and slumped his shoulders. "Fine, I'm hungry though."

 "Jesus Jon, how are you going to live on your own if you won't even wait an hour for a meal!"

 "I don't know..I'll just come here every night for dinner." He grinned. 

  She lightly punched his arm and scoffed. "Give me 20 minutes to get out of this smelly ass jacket and clean up and I'll start on dinner you big baby."

  She closed the box and shot him a warning glance, until he started walking back into the living room. 

 "It's only because you've spoiled me. And now you're a professional cook, which means your food is going to get better, so you'd better get use to it Sansa." 

  She rolled her eyes.

 

 "She home?" 

 "Yeah she's in the shower."

 "Did that Matt guy drop her off again?"

 "You mean _Matty?"_ Jon said smugly. "Yeah, but he's cool. I had a friend check him out. He's got one offense from 3 years ago. Cannibus, and less then 10 mg's dude. He's not the one I'd be worried about."

 "I know. I'm glad you checked him out though." Robb sighed.

 "I know." 

  Robb kept his boots on and walked into the kitchen. "What's this? She brought home more food?"

 "Yeah, don't touch it, it's all mine."

  Robb smiled, and mumbled 'smart ass' under his breath. 

 "Hey, get out of there!" Sansa yelled, making him jump back. 

 "And go take your boots off, they're filthy Robb!" 

 "Sorry, sorry!" He stammered and ran back to the front door. 

 "Oh my _god,_ you tracked in mud..you're going to clean that up!"

  Jon made a whipping sound to add insult to injury. 

 "I'd keep the smart ass comments to yourself, if you expect dinner to be done by the time you leave!" 

  It was Robb's turn to sneer at Jon, as he hopped out of his boots. He looked up to see Sansa walking towards him, holding the broom and dustpan. He hadn't gotten the chance to notice that she was fresh out of the shower, wearing only a tee shirt and a pair of boxers. He did a double take when he realized they were _his_ boxers. 

 "I'm sorry San, I'll clean it up." He said softly.

  Her face relaxed, and she smiled at him. Her wet hair was tucked behind her ears and he wanted to tackle her where she stood. Her eyes darted to Jon, sitting on the couch, engrossed with what was on TV and quickly looked back at him, licking her lips..it was enough to get him hard, especially noticing her nipples perked beneath her shirt.

  He hadn't been able to touch her for three nights in a row. Jon had decided to stay awake, and Sansa worked so tirelessly, she passed out before midnight. He didn't have the heart to wake her, not while she slept so hard she was snoring. Robb missed touching her already. Already..after three nights. Three god damn nights and he was hard at the sight of her licking her lips. 

  _Dammit Jon leave already!_ He was screaming internally. 

 "I'm going to start cooking so the carnivore can devour his supper before school." 

 "I'm gonna hop in the shower then." He winked.

  She nodded back, her eyes sparkling.

 

 "Thanks for dinner San, it was your best yet!" He said getting up from the table.

 "You're welcome." She responded looking at Robb. 

 "Any word from your landlord Jon?" Robb asked sarcastically.

 "Yep, he said it was a main line." 

  Robb groaned. He knew it would be at least another week at _least._

 _"_ Tired of me already?" He asked while zipping his hoodie.

 "No, I love you freeloading on my couch and eating all my food."

  Jon laughed under his breath. "At least I'm not fucking your wife." 

  Sansa choked out a cough next to him. "Jon!"

 "What?! I'm _kidding!"_

 _"_ Jesus Christ." Robb swore, shaking his bowed head in his hand. 

 "Thanks again Sansa. See you guys later." He leaned down to grab his bag and walked out of the house. 

  Robb and Sansa listened as his truck started, then backed out of the driveway. As soon as they heard the engine accelerate  down the road they jumped out of their seats and crashed into each other's mouths. Sansa's breath hitched against him as his tongue slipped in. Her fingers combed through his hair and pulled him closer, but it was impossible. He was so desperate to be inside her, his hands started tugging at her shorts.. _his shorts._

 _"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.._ I've been dying for this." He mumbled against her neck. 

 "Me too, _God_ I've missed you.. _please."_ She begged in the air. " _Please fuck me Robb."_

An insane, irrational hunger boiled in his belly as he swiped everything on the kitchen table off. He didn't care about the shattered plates, the food left untouched that splattered against the walls and cabinets. He just knew he wanted.. _needed_ to be inside Sansa. _Now._

She peeled his shirt over his head and buried her face in his chest, nipping lightly through his chest hair and moving to his nipple, to tease and bite. Her nails traced around his back and pulled his body close to her. He lifted her own shirt, pulled her shorts down to her ankles and lifted her out of them. With both hands firmly grasping her ass, he swung her around and sat her atop the table. She quickly pulled down his shorts and grasped his cock before they fell around his ankles. 

 " _Ahhh fuck. Fuck Sansa._ "

  Her grip was hard, he was already throbbing. She stroked him until he was even harder, spread her legs, wrapped them tightly around the back of his thighs and guided him between her, moistening his head up and down her wet slit before placing him at her entrance. He squeezed his eyes shut and thrust inside her until he was fully sheathed, nearly losing his balance as she gripped him the entire length inside. The ache and pain of her felt so good, he didn't want to move. His head was thrown back, when she stretched up to lick his neck and then bit down with a growl.

 " _Robb."_ She begged him. 

  He knew she wanted him to fuck her senseless, he just wanted to savor this moment. He slowly moved out an inch, then back in, slowly out, just a little more, then back in. Her fingertips moved more urgently until she was impatient enough to dig her nails into his ass and shoved him back in. He grinned over her head cradled under his neck, as he complied, and started thrusting faster. He moved slower than the blood pulsing through his veins demanded, but his mind wanted to relish every second of being surrounded by the warmth of being inside Sansa. 

  He wanted to convey just how much she had him..every part of him. His heart, his head, his body, his every thought. Every moan, every aching wave she wracked through his body, every inch of her body he'd close his eyes thinking about when he wasn't with her..he wanted to cherish every second as though it would be the last, because for some unknown reason, he felt it just might be. 

 "Where are you?" She whimpered in his ear. 

 "I'm _here_ Sansa." He choked as he boiled within. "I'm..always _inside_ you."

 "Robb." She whispered. " _Say it."_

He felt the sting of tears, and closed his eyes. Nearly shaking his head to keep a slew of thoughts from coming out of his mouth, his chest tightened along with the rest of his body. 

 "I love you Sansa..I'll die..never loving anyone _as much as I love you."_

The words came pouring from his mouth. Heavy panting, a rush of blood, and overwhelming love for his sister, combined with taking her over their kitchen table, isn't what he had in mind, to express his true feelings. 

 " _Yes. Robb..yes."_ She breathed heavily. 

  He felt her trembling against him and snapped back. What did she feel? She asked for this. Begged him to bear his soul. She had control over him. He slowed his thrusts until he was merely rolling his hips around her. Her hands grasped his ass tighter, trying to force him to move deeper inside while he resisted. 

 "Robb." She begged.

 "No." 

 "Robb _please."_

_"I said it."_

His fingers slid down to circle her wet clit. She gasped loudly and bucked her hips. 

 " _Tell me."_ He demanded.

  Her hips rolled against him. She writhed and grasped onto every part of him until he was seething.

 "I love you. _I love you. Robb, I love you."_ She shakily sobbed against his skin. 

  The rising ache that he kept from cresting, finally overtook him. He thrust twice more into her and stilled with a stutter. Grunting loudly, he held her against his body tightly. Not a breath could come between them. Her legs clamped around him, digging heels, nails and teeth into his skin as he spilled inside her and she pulsed around him with endless quickened whimpers. She gasped his name hot in his ear again and again, while he felt her spasm around him. His head spun in agony and pleasure all at once. 

  He loved her.

  _Loved her._

Not like a brother. 

  _Not like a brother at ALL._

A soulmate.

  _Mine._

Her sweet breath permeated the air around him as he breathed it all in. Her hair like a lemony jasmine. Her skin so soft, he could melt into it like chocolate. The scent of her arousal, hitting him like the sweetest perfume..and all his, and no one else's. 

 "Don't leave me." He whispered. 

 "I'll never leave you Robb." She hummed. Her fingers rung through his curls.

  His eyes rolled back as he held her close. He picked her up from the table and carried her to his bedroom and fell over her onto his bed. Her arms twined around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. 

 "Again."

  Her one word request, turned into having her twice more. She fell asleep in his arms until he carried her back to her bed. He didn't wake his love. Merely whispering his vow softly in her ear, he looked once more at his forever broken heart, and closed her door. 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get enough of these two! BTW Sansa is living my kitchen life..just much younger 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Sansa in the kitchen, Robb meets Chef Brie, and Robsa smut to end!

 

 

 

  He watched Robb through the window, carrying Sansa to her room. Her limp scarcely covered body in his arms, hers, tightened around his neck. Grinding his teeth, he watched until Robb stepped outside the door, rested a hand against the frame and stared inside. He shifted uncomfortably, and balled his fists so tight, his nails dug into his skin. 

  Turning to walk back to his car after Robb walked away from her door, he got in and slammed the door. As he nearly peeled away from the curb, he stopped himself, as a truck he recognized slowed and started to turn in their driveway. 

  _The cousin. He's probably a part of it._

_"_ Good morning sunshine!" Sansa said perkily to Jon as he walked into the kitchen. 

 "Sansa..no." He said waving off her enthusiasm.

  He watched her pout and scrunched his face at the light in the room, the cheer on her face, and promised to make it up to her after he had coffee. Coffee first, then..maybe a smile..a small one. His eyes still blurry, he staggered to the counter and pulled out a cup, yawning wide as he poured. 

 "Late night? They work you into the ground?"

  Jon finished his yawn with a loud groan and shook his head, his dark unruly curls shaking around his cheeks. He unwrapped a band from his wrist, tied his hair back and took a sip of his black coffee. 

 "Not much later than you." He said between sips.

  Sansa looked at him confused.

 "Yeah I came home around 11. I saw Ramsay leaving."

  Sansa's eyes went wide.

 "I..we..didn't hang out last night." She said slowly.

  Jon cocked his head to the side.

 "What? You guys didn't go out?"

  She shook her head.

 "No."

  Jon observed Sansa's face, and saw fear replace confusion. 

 "Sansa..whats going on?"

  She looked away quickly and turned quickly to grab her phone. 

 "Hey."

 "Jon I need to get ready for work." 

  She took two steps away from him before he reached out to grasp her arm. She whipped around carelessly, causing his coffee to tip out of his cup. 

 "Shit." She blurted.

 "It's fine Sansa." 

  She was fidgety, he could see it. Her blue eyes glazed lightly, as though any second, she might cry out of sheer frustration. 

 "Do I need to be worried?"

  She knew he was training to be a cop. She'd heard him talk of tell tale signs of lying and how good he already was at it, yet she bit her lip and shook her head. 

  _Lie._

 _"_ It's fine. I passed out early, he probably didn't know..I just didn't hear him knock, that's all." 

  _Her eyes shifting. Another lie._

"So he randomly dropped by at 11 and you didn't know anything about it."

  Her eyes narrowed. "Are you interrogating me? Jesus Jon, we're young, and it's not unlike young adults to drop by at 11 unannounced."

  She walked away from him and closed her bedroom door behind her. 

  

 

  Sansa was on her phone as soon as she was in her room. She received nothing from Ramsay last night or this morning, only a morning text from Robb. 

  **_Good morning sweet San. I'll be thinking of you all day. I'll be thinking of last night all day. I'll be useless at work, and loving you._**

She smiled at his words and felt more love and shivers from his text than any she's gotten from another boy. Not wanting to bother him about Ramsay until she found out first, she texted him back quickly.

  **_Last night was unforgettable. I fear I may do the same at work lol I already can't wait to see you tonight so focus on work and come home to me. I love you._**

Her text sent, she went to Ramsay's number and pressed call.

 "Hellooo Sansa." He answered.

  She rolled her eyes. "Did you come by here last night?"

 "Yes, I knocked, and looked in the window and saw the lights were off, so I left..figured you and Robb were both asleep."

  She swallowed. It wasn't that she didn't believe him, but the way he said it..

 "I- we were. It was a long day, and Chef Brienne wants me to train sauté and get to know the other stations, so I'm afraid I'll have more long days ahead of me." 

  She realized she was leaving it too vague. Had she made this call to break up? She was, after all in love with another man, but that man was Robb, her brother. She didn't know this very second how that would ever work out, and wasn't prepared to figure it out in her head while she was on the phone with him, but she was sure of something. She had no feelings for Ramsay whatsoever.

 "What does that mean?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.

 "Actually Ram, I'll be honest with you. I don't think I want to date anyone right now. I've been replacing boyfriends and friends for family long enough, and what little I have, I want to focus on right now. I'm also starting a career that I can see myself doing for the rest of my life, when other kids my age are just starting school for theirs. And frankly, I don't feel for you the way you want me to. I'm sorry, but I'm sure you'll find someone you connect with better than-"

  She took the phone from her ear and looked down to see the call had ended. She had no idea at what point he hung up on her, but noticed the time and felt panic set in. She needed to get ready, no way was she going to let Chef down after that talk yesterday. Opening the door quickly to dart to the bathroom, she gasped at Jon standing there.

 "Jon what the hell?" 

  He stood there, arms folded and grinning. 

 "You _asshole._ You eavesdropped on my conversation?!" 

  He shamelessly nodded his head. 

 "Ugh, I don't have time to be pissed at you right now, I have to get ready."

  She pushed by him and stomped to the bathroom. Before slamming it shut, Jon's voice filled the halls.

 "Good job, I'm proud of you Sansa!"

  She couldn't help the smile that remained on her face even while brushing her teeth. Jon and Robb both hated Ramsay. She couldn't remember one boyfriend of hers they actually _liked._ Maybe she could just stay single forever, she already had two great men who loved her. She shook her head at the thought of Jon staying indefinitely, that'd be fine, if she didn't want to have Robb to herself every night. 

  She was ready within ten minutes, and walked out to the living room wearing her uniform. Jon was standing by the door with his shoes on, and keys in hand.

 "You need a ride?" He asked.

  Sansa was rushing for no reason to take the bus. She sighed and shook her head. 

 "Yes, thank you Jon." 

 "No problem San, anytime." He smiled. 

 "Don't be smug about it Jon, I know you hated him. He never did anything wrong you know, I just don't have time for another mediocre relationship."

  He nodded again, tight lipped smile still on his face. "Okay."

  Sansa nearly smiled back. "Let's just go."

 "Okay." 

  He turned first to open the door for her. 

 

 "So was that Mr. Lucky?"

  She looked up to see Meg coming out of the office.

 "What? Who?"

 "The hottie who dropped you off. Black hair? Man bun?" 

 "That's her cousin Jon." Matty answered for her.

 "Hmmm _cousin._ My goodness, he's quite a looker." 

  Sansa smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yes he is." 

  Matty started his routine of pulling pots and assorted pans from the dish room to set his station. He opened his knife bag on the cutting board and pulled out every tool he'd need for the day. Sansa, still so new to all this, walked next to him and observed everything he had. She pulled her notebook out of her back pocket, the pen from her shoulder pocket, as Matt looked over his shoulder.

 "Okay, _this,_ is your basic chefs knife, 10 inches. You'll need a serrated for bread, tomatoes, etc. This is my paring knife, and for what you'll have to prep, you'll need a boning knife." He pointed at the other tools as he named them. "Speed peeler, tongs, don't get rubber grip either, they're easier to use to pull out hot plates from the oven than a towel. Then you have your micro blade, rubber spat, fish spat, and finally, invest in a good sharpening steel to keep your knives sharp, they're useless once they get dull." 

  Sansa finished writing and looked up. He handed her his notebook, much more worn and used than hers.

 "Look for the recipe for the beurre blanc, you need to make it fresh daily okay? Then you need to go through your mise en place for your station and see what you need to bulk up on. Set your station first and write down what you need after you see it in front of you. It's easier that way, okay?" 

  Sansa scribbled everything down and nodded her head.

 "You are so adorable Sansa, so eager to learn." He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "I'll be right here, and if you have any questions or need help just ask me okay?"

 "Thanks Matty." She wrote down the last of it and started walking toward the walk in. 

 "Sansa I'm going to get the order in and do some work in the office but Chef Brie will be in by 10, and you have Matty to help, but I'd really like for you to set the station yourself, as much as you can."

 "Yes Chef." Sansa replied. 

  She moved quick the rest of the morning. So quick, she had no time to turn her phone on and check it. She knew she had something from Robb in there, she could feel it, but it was so important to her to give this job everything she had. Chef Brienne was giving her one hell of an opportunity. By 10:30, she looked over her station and pulled pans out to stack over a low flame. She checked her inventory in the plate oven and checked it off her list. All that was left was ladles for her sauces. She walked around the dish room, and saw none hanging on the rack. 

 "Hey Matty do we have any more 2 ounce ladles?

 "We should. You don't see any?"

 "No."

 "Mina did you grab all the 2 ounce ladles?"

 "First come-" Mina started to say.

 "Come on Mina, don't be like that. Give her two." Matty demanded.

  Sansa walked back to grab them from her and Mina took them from the rinsing water and handed them to her.

 "Thank you Mina."

  Mina mumbled "you're welcome" and Sansa walked to the front line to set them in her pots. 

 "You want to come see if I've set it right?"

 "I'll do that." Chef Brienne said from behind her.

 "Good morning Chef" was repeated from all the line cooks, including Sansa, as Brienne already started looking over her station slowly. She picked from almost every six pan to taste everything. Her pickled radishes, her roasted tomatoes, her grilled kale, _everything._ Her face remained straight after every bite, so Sansa could read nothing. She pulled plastic tasting spoons from her breast pocket to stir the sauces then tasted every sauce. Sansa was impressed with her beurre blanc, but held her breath as Chef tasted it.

 "How many portions of fish did you pull?"

 "60 Chef."

 "How many pounds of shrimp?"

 "20 Chef, half for P.M. crew."

 "How much chicken?"

 "2 sheet pans Chef."

 "You made the beurre blanc?"

 "Yes Chef."

 "Pull another 20 fish, 10 lbs of shrimp, and 2 more pans of chicken and put them on the speed rack for back up, I expect to be busy, but other than that you're all set. You can take a quick break before service starts."

 "Thank you Chef." Sansa said before walking away.

 "And Sansa?"

  She turned. 

 "You have a spot on palate. Everything is seasoned perfectly, and the sauce is one of the best I've tasted."

  She beamed. "Thank you Chef."

 

  

  Robb pulled his phone from his pocket nearly every half an hour to check on anything from her. Nothing. He continued with the power saw until he felt it vibrate in his pocket. Biting off his gloves, he pulled it out and saw her number.

 "Sansa? You okay?"

  She giggled on the other end and he instantly relaxed. Hearing that laugh was enough. 

 "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" 

 "I know, I guess I just worried..you know..it took a while, and I missed you."

 "I know, I apologize, this job, my god I'm so busy. There's no time to even think, I'm constantly doing something, and the next thing you know, it's time to open." She sighed. "I need this though, I needed to hear your voice."

  He winced in agreement. "You're all I think about Sansa, my work isn't as fast paced, it's more mundane, and I have a lot of time to..dream of being inside you." He bit his lip the moment the words came out of his mouth.

 "Robb, you're going to get me all hot at _work!"_ She whispered playfully.

 "Fuck, thinking about that wet-"

 "Robb!"

 "Okay okay." He laughed. "Alright my sweet chef, get back to work. I love you."

 "I love you Robb, I love thinking about what I'll be doing to you tonight."

 "Jesus, you're killing me."

 "See you later then, I'll text you when I get off, it might be late, so maybe you can pick me up." 

 "Let me know, bye Sansa."

 "Bye bye Robb."

  He put the phone back in his pocket and shifted slightly in his pants. The image of her, the seductive sound of her voice when she told him about tonight was enough to give him a painful erection, and his pants weren't so forgiving. 

 "Stark!" The foreman called.

 "Yes sir?"

 "You've cut enough, let's get started."

 "Be right over."

  He squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on whatever he could to control it. He started to feel it relax, and exhaled. Full of shame for getting an erection for Sansa at work, he grit his teeth and walked back to his crew.

 

  As he pulled up behind the restaurant where Sansa told him to park, he spotted a few cooks out back having a smoke break. He parked, kept the engine running and started texting Sansa that he was there, when one of the guys started to approach his car. He was short, skinny, had a thick trimmed beard, and his arms were covered in tattoos. Based on everything Sansa had told him, he knew it was Matty. He pushed the button to roll down the window as he got close.

 "Hey Robb, I'm Matt." 

 "Nice meeting you Matt, Sansa still inside?"

 "She sure is, Chef Brie wants you to come in and get her though."

  Robb felt confused.

 "I know man, she likes to meet the families. Like..she sees it as meeting the family of her kitchen family..it keeps us close." He shrugged.

  Robb wasn't dressed to meet her boss. He was in a thermal he'd cut the sleeve cuffs off of. His jeans were smudged with dirt in a few places and his boots would definitely track in dirt.

 "I'm a mess man." Robb pitched at his shirt.

 "What, and we're wearing Armani? Dude, I've got holes in my both pits of my shirt and tomato jam on my shoes. She _prefers_ blue collar..come on."

  He turned the engine off and let Matt walk him in. Wiping his shirt for any sawdust, he looked up and noticed the Chef instantly. She towered over Sansa, she towered over everybody. She was watching Sansa clean fish and talking, when Matt yelled out.

 "Hey Chef, we got a family member here!"

  He stopped in his tracks as they both looked up at him. Sansa smiled sympathetically while the Chef took her gloves off and walked to him holding out her hand. 

 "You're Sansa's brother Robb?"

 "Yes ma'am." He took her hand, and smiled. Her hands were bigger than his, and she had one hell of a grip.

 "It's nice to meet you Robb, I'm Brienne."

 "Nice to meet you Brienne."

 "Sansa get cleaned up, we'll pick it up tomorrow."

 "Yes Chef." Sansa called back.

  Robb held back the longing look he wanted to give. She was more beautiful in this element than he'd ever seen her. She was a real woman here, still new at this, but seemingly settled already. She looked perfectly fitted in this kitchen, and his chest swelled with pride for her. 

 "Which crew do you work for?" Brienne asked him.

 "Oh, um it's the Umbers and Sons?"

  Brienne nodded. "Umbers Lumbers." She said sounding unimpressed.

  Robb choked out a laugh. They hated being called that. "Yeah, it's just until I finish school."

 "What are you going to school for?"

 "Business. I've slacked off though, kind of changed my mind and realized I want to be a contractor, so I've been studying for the license exam. I don't think I'm suited for an office." 

 "Me neither." She smiled. "So one day I can go through your company when adding another restaurant." 

 "Who's doing your new one in the city?" 

 "The Freys. What an insufferable lot they are."

  He laughed again. He'd known this for years, but depending on the area, the Freys were your only choice, and no one could do anything about it. Brienne smiled back at him.

 "I like to meet the family of my family. I get them more than their own families do, I just like to met everyone I can and let them see who has their back while they work hard, long, ridiculous days in a hot, sweaty kitchen. It can either comfort them or scare the shit out 'em"

 "I get it, and I appreciate it. She really loves it." He leaned closer. "I know she's young, but I already know she's in it for the long haul. This is something she's been talented at for years, from the moment she started doing it. The kitchen..it comforts her." 

 "Yes, I've picked up on that. She's an amazing worker, it's hard to believe it's her first job, but she's a natural. She knows what food is suppose to taste like..she'll be a Chef one day, a young one too." 

  She turned her head when Robb looked behind her to see Sansa walking their way. 

 "Alright Sansa, you've been here long enough, get out of here. Robb it was so nice to meet you, and I'd like to invite you to have dinner with us any night you want."

 "Thank you Chef, I'll take you up on that, and I'm glad you're here for her." He said quickly as Sansa joined his side.

  He could barely be around Sansa without wanting to pull her into him. She started walking to the back and shouted farewells over her shoulder. Robb followed, and skimmed his hand across her bottom once they were out the door. She giggled as her feet worked quickly, almost at a full sprint to get to the car. He beat her to the door and opened it for her, when she smiled sneakily at him, cupping the bulge in his pants before getting in. He growled, shut the door and raced to the driver side.

 "I can't wait to get you home." He breathed.

 "Damn, I think Jon's home, and he doesn't have training." She pouted. 

 "Fuck." He swore under his breath. 

 "You still have a fleece in the back?" She asked.

 "Yeah..why?"

 "Let's go swimming, it's hot, we're both dirty..it's dark." She grinned.

 "Where Uncle Bryn use to take us?" His brow arched.

 "Yes! That's perfect. It's remote, and no one will hear me moan, except the fish." 

 "Fuck Sansa, it's at least 20 minutes, don't talk about your moans or I'm likely to fuck you on the side of the road."

  She sat back and smiled when he started the car. 

 "That's fine too." Sansa hummed.

 

  Robb pulled up to the river, the lights beamed down to the water, where he could see it flowing calmly. The bank was dry, so he was thankful Sansa wouldn't have to deal with mud. She got out and stripped off her jacket, he quickly followed, unlacing his boots first. He caught sight of Sansa unhooking her bra and looked up. He couldn't stop staring, as she undressed slowly now, her eyes locked on his. His breath caught in his chest as she slid her bulky chef pants down and stepped out of them. Standing naked before him, he slowly stood as she walked close to him, and lifted his thermal over his head. He abided, lifting his arms up and letting them fall at his waist as her eyes remained on his chest. She licked her lips, ran her fingernails through his chest hair, and at the soft, barest touch, he pulled her to him and kissed her. 

  Her hands moved behind his neck while her nails scraped the hair at the base of his neck. He breathed heavy against her cheek in arousal, her nails sending prickles through his body, her perky nipples rubbing against his chest, her tongue moving hungrily in his mouth, he was throbbing to be inside her again. He pushed her back until her bottom rested against the hood of his car. Breaking their kiss he went down on one knee and lifted her right leg while she braced herself against the car. She rested her foot on his knee, spread open for him, her head rolled back, when he held her under both thighs and came in to kiss her clit.

  He could hear her gasp, and clamped down on her thighs to hold her steady as he licked down, plunging his tongue deep inside her. She trembled, rolled her hips, and whined loudly as he fucked her with his tongue. Her fingers grasped his hair, as he lapped up, tasting her cunt, teasing her clit..and it wasn't enough. He lifted her higher, licking through her folds, and flicked his tongue around her ass. She flinched slightly at the touch initially, as Robb's fingertips dug deeper into her thighs, and he went for it, thrusting his tongue deep into her tight ass, she began to whimper desperately. 

  He felt her tightened muscles in his grip, and licked back into her cunt until her hips were writhing over the hood and against his face. Taking one more opportunity to taste her ass again, he went back down, and  thrust his tongue back into the taut hole. He could feel his hair being pulled but he could care less. She tasted so wonderful on his tongue, she smelled sweet as his nose was buried between her lips, and her moans as she could no longer take it, sent the blood racing to his throbbing cock. 

 "Robb..please..ah, ahh, _please, oh god."_

  He couldn't resist her pleading whines, and slid out of her ass, licked through her slit and lapped her clit as he slid his two middle fingers inside her slick cunt, wanting to feel her walls pulsing around them as she came. 

 " _Yes, ohh yes!"_

Sansa was tightening every muscle around him, holding his head in place as she jerked forward. He pulled his fingers out, wincing at the slick sound it made, then glided them back inside, in time to feel her convulsing around them. Sansa burst into a strangled gasp, and he smiled during his final licks into her, determined to taste every drop. He couldn't resist flicking into her ass once more and she squealed.

 "Robb!"

  He came up from between her legs and stared innocently at her face. Even in the moonlight he could see a sheen of sweat on her cheeks and neck, hair clung over her brows, her rounded, perky breasts moving with her heaving chest, she was a sight to see post-orgasm. 

 'Where in the hell did you learn that..that."

 "Sansa I've never done any of this before." He pushed himself with his knee and stood, smirking down at her. "But you seemed to enjoy it almost as much as I did."

  She playfully slapped at his chest and looked down. He lifted her face by her chin.

 "You don't need to feel ashamed about liking it..I plan on doing it every chance I get. I can't stop wanting to have you every way I can Sansa. I _dream_ of what I'd do to you all day, from the moment I wake, until I drift into sleep, I dream of being inside you..like an addict."

  She met his eyes with hers lit ablaze and kept away. 

 "Let me enable you then." She suggested before running into the water. 

  Robb rushed down to untie his boots enough to wiggle out of them. He undid his pants and let them fall around his ankles. He stepped out of them and walked toward the water. She smoothed her hair back as her gaze landed on his erection. Her mouth dropped and she stood up, the water waist deep where she was.

 "Come here." She demanded.

  Robb moved instantly, he always would no matter what she asked. He approached her, crashing into her lips and holding her body tight, he lifted her and walked into deeper water until she was weightless. She reached down, with her legs wrapped around his waist, grasped his cock, and slid him between her lips. With firm grip, she floated over the tip with her clit, shuddering again. His hands moved her ass forward, as she released her grip, he thrust inside her. She moaned as he filled her.

 "You are so tight Sansa.. _fuck."_ He hissed.

  She bit down on his shoulder, rolling her hips, urging him to move.

 "You want me to move?"

 "Yes." She begged.

 "I could stay in this sweet pussy all night."

 " _Robb please."_ She choked.

  He held her in place, his arms strong enough to prevent her from moving on his cock on her own.

 "Please _what?"_ He rasped.

 "Please _fuck me."_  

  _Jesus fucking Christ._

Words failed him. They were no longer an option, as her pleas and whining already had the blood racing to his cock.

 " _Fuck Sansa_ I'll never last long-"

 "You _wanted_ me to _beg."_ She whispered in his ear. 

  She's right, and it was worth it, he wanted to last long enough to make her cum once more while he was inside her. He pulled her back, she lightly slid off his cock, and then he brought her back down. Her body weightless in his grasp, he couldn't fuck her as fast as he wanted, but he could go slow, deep, and feel her grasping him the whole time. She helped by moving with him, her grip around his neck getting tighter and tighter. He reached his hand around the front and slid slow circles up and down her still sensitive clit.

 "God Robb you are so good at this..so fucking..good at this. _Ahhh"_

Her nails dug into his skin and ignited a switch in him. Instead of pain, he felt himself at the edge. The ache was solely built in his groin and he felt the tension build. He was ready to explode as he thrust into her when he felt her body stiffen like his.

 _Yes..I'm coming Robb."_ She cried out shakily.

  Relief flooded through him and he let himself go, bringing her down on his cock once more. He pulsed inside and felt her throb around him at the same time. She cried out against his shoulder, her fists balled tightly around his back, and her legs locked as tight as they could as she merely rolled her hips slowly, shaking through her final few seconds of bliss. 

  He held her close to him, kissing the wet skin around her neck and collarbone. Her head cradled its way under his chin as he started to walk her out of the water. Making his way to the back of the car, he opened the trunk, and grabbed a rolled up fleece blanket. He shook it out and wrapped it around her back, opened the back door and carefully got in. Still inside her, he kept the door open, and lay back, pulling her to lay on top of his chest while he adjusted the blanket to cover here entire body.

  She panted still then exhaled and purred over his chest. He scooped her wet hair and lay it over the blanket, and held her. Robb's feet were still planted on the ground and only half of his body was in the back seat. Sansa was still impaled on him with her legs bent by his thighs. Drifting asleep was not part of the plan. 

  

 "Jon, I need you to come out by the river that Uncle Bryn use to bring us to..I need a jump."

 "Alright. Have you heard from San? She's gotta be off by now right?" 

  Silence.

 "She's with me. I picked her up at work and we came by here to cool off and have a swim."

  Silence.

 "Okay. Be right there." 

  Robb turned to look at Sansa as she finished getting dressed.

 "I'm sorry Robb."

 "What for? Don't worry, we both fell asleep..it happens."

 "What did Jon think about.."

 "I don't know..he's really good at reading a lie, but it is hot and..oh Jesus. We don't have suits. This looks weird. This is going to look weird to him won't it?"

  Sansa's eyes widened and she stepped forward to take his hands into hers.

 "Listen, it'll be okay, it's done now. You're almost completely dry. I'll tell him it was my idea, I needed to talk..I broke up with Ramsay this morning-"

 "You what? You broke up with him?"

  She nodded slowly.

 "Sansa why didn't you tell me?"

 "Because it doesn't matter..it never did." She drew him closer with her hands. "No one matters as much as you do Robb."

  He could feel his heart fill with even more love for her and a twinge of panic set in. 

  Ramsay was a a reason to keep appearances going. She'd always have to have a boyfriend in tow to keep up appearances, all to be with him. Whoever she was with, couldn't mean anything to her as she'd clearly cheat on the poor bastard. He realized, that although he hated Ramsay, he was good for something: Sansa would never feel bad cheating on a bastard like him. 

 "Where are you Robb."

  He shook out of it and turned the focus back on her. "Nowhere Sansa I'm here, I'm here with you." 

  Kissing her quickly he stepped back and slipped his hands from hers to grab his shirt.

 "So we drove out here to talk..about Ramsay, you decided to take a dip in the water, and I accidentally left the door open and radio on. That's believable right?" He asked.

 "Sure." She said flatly.

 "Sansa." He pleaded. "Okay my mind is wandering and I know we need to talk..just not right now. I promise we'll talk about it soon."

 "Okay." She pouted.

  Robb pulled his thermal over his head and walked back to her, looking behind him before he pulled her close. Kissing the top of her head, he smoothed his hand through her hair.

 "I love you Sansa..I love you so much I'm thinking about..thinking of ways to _be with you..forever."_

She stayed quiet in his embrace, then he felt her hands tighten around his back.

 "Just don't leave me, please." She choked.

 "Never Sansa. I'll never leave you."

  Lights shone through the trees as they reluctantly separated and stood by the car. Robb's heart beat in his chest at the first awkward encounter they'd have with the lie detector coming their way. Jon's truck slowly drove around to park in front of Robb's car and he kept it running as he got out. 

 "Somebody needs a jump?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up lovelies, because shits about to get real. I had an idea to break off and do another triangle with Jon/Sansa/Robb but decided I would work it into this fic instead. For those of you who are reading strictly for Robsa, I apologize, because something is about to happen with all that (don't worry it won't be long before they're back at it) for those of you who just started reading for Jonsa..you might not like what I'll be doing in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad times..

 

 

 

  Jon sat quietly as he drove home. Robb said he got a text from Theon wanting to hang out, so Sansa came back with him. 

 "How was work?" 

 "Hmm? Oh, um..good. Work was good. Chef Brienne met with Robb tonight."

 "Yeah? How'd that go?"

 "Good, I think at some point she'll want to meet you too..she likes meeting the families." Sansa shrugged.

  Jon nodded. 

 "I get it, she's keeping her staff close. It makes sense."

  He saw Sansa looking at him from the corner of his eye and turned to face her.

 "What?"

 "Why are you still single Jon?" 

  He laughed at the question he'd been asked more than any other. 

 "I guess I'm still waiting." 

 "Waiting for what? You're gorgeous, you have your own place..well whenever it's ready for you to move in, you've got plans for the future, I mean, you're a catch! What are you waiting for?" 

  He suddenly felt hot, and squirmed in his seat. He didn't want to talk about this right now. He wanted to wait..

 "Just the right one Sansa."

  She knew him well enough to leave it alone after that. He continued driving them home with an ache in his chest, looking over to see her fingers fidgeting in her lap. They drove in silence the rest of the way, when he finally pulled up, he understood why. She had fallen asleep, her head rested to the side near the window. He leaned back in his seat with a heavy sigh. Closing his eyes tight and wishing for the hundredth time he didn't feel this way. He opened his eyes and let his head fall to the right, staring at Sansa as she still slept. He slowly raised his hand to touch her shoulder, when he brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek. She stirred and hummed, making him flutter inside.

 "Sansa dear, we're home." 

 "Hmm?" 

  Her eyes opened lazily as her head drifted to the left. She blinked her eyes and stared at him for a moment. There it was. His opportunity to take her face in his hands and..

  Before he could even move, she reached back to grab her jacket and opened her door. Disappointed in himself, he opened the door and followed her inside. She walked just a few steps in before noticing what he left on the table for her. Moving slowly, she set her jacket over the kitchen chair and picked up the bag.

 "Jon, what did you do?"

  His hands shoved in his pockets he shrugged, hoping it was right.

 "Robb and I went in on a knife bag and some starter knives for you. I went to that place downtown..they said that's everything you should need, I hope it is."

  The smile on her face when she unzipped the bag, nearly took his breath away. 

 "Jon oh my god!" She squealed. "It's perfect! Everything I needed is in here!" 

  He smiled, relieved that he listened to the young cook who was there to buy a new spatula. Sansa ran around the table and threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him close.

 "Thank you so much Jon, thank you, I love it!" 

  His arms went around her waist as his nose caught a whiff of her hair. She moved her face against his to kiss him on the cheek and he turned in time to catch her lips. It was a quick kiss, catching her by surprise as she pulled away to look at him. She was confused, wondering if it was an accident, but Jon's eyes remained staring deeply into hers. 

 "Jon-" She whispered.

  He went in again, this time, no mistake, he kissed her like he meant to. Her lips, softer than he imagined, stayed closed. His heart dropped, but a second before he pulled away, they parted. Her bottom lip between his, he pulled her closer to him as his fingers went through her hair. Suddenly her lips parted enough for him to taste the inside of her mouth. He felt her tongue against his and breathed deeply through his nose. 

 "No." She gasped while she pushed him softly away. 

  Her fingers traced over her lips as she stared at him in guilt. 

 "Sansa, I'm sorry." He breathed. 

 "Why?" She asked behind her fingers.

 "Why am I sorry?"

 "Why did you kiss me?"

 "I should think that would be obvious Sansa." He said in a low deep tone.

 "Well, it's not." She stared at him wide-eyed.

  Jon swore under his breath. 

 "I like you Sansa. I've liked you for quite some time now, have you never noticed?" 

 "No!" She protested. "No Jon, I haven't! You're..you've always been-"

 "I've always been here Sansa, waiting. You finally broke up with that, that asshole..and I..I thought-"

 "You thought I'd rebound with my cousin?"

 "Come on Sansa, it's not like that, I don't care about that. I felt the way you kissed me Sansa, you don't care either."

  She started to move away from him. He reached out but she backed away.

 "This never happened..I can't Jon, please..I can't do this now, I'm sorry."

  She disappeared behind her bedroom door. He stood there looking at the closed door as his heart thumped loudly in his chest. He fucked up. He should've waited just a little while longer. He waited so long just to ruin it with a random kiss rather than talk to her and explain how he really felt. He wanted to kick himself as he eyed the knife bag still opened on the table. He closed it, grabbed the last of his things from the living room and left their house. 

 

 

  Sansa heard Jon leave over an hour ago. She lay still in the same clothes and finally decided to venture out to shower and get ready for bed. Walking out to the living room, she noticed Jon's things weren't scattered around anymore. Her heart sank for several reasons. She loved having Jon around, when Robb wasn't there it made her feel safe. Jon was her friend, a real friend, they had built their own friendship with each other and she didn't want to lose it. Finally, she thought about what a good man he really was. She realized Jon was talking about _her._ He was waiting for _her,_ and when he finally gained the courage to show it, she pushed him away. 

  It pained her to do so. In that moment, the kiss was sweet. His lips were soft, full, and she was carried away in them. Being in his arms felt good, really good, she imagined being carried away in them. It was that thought that shook her to her core.

  _Robb. My sweet Robb. My love, my life._

She pulled away because she felt Robb inside her. She loved him, and she couldn't see herself with anyone else. She opened the front door and looked to the left, where Jon's boxes and belongings had sat for weeks, all gone. She frowned, wondering if he'd gone back to Uncle Bryn's or if his house was ready to be moved into. She'd get in the car and drive down the street if she had one, but decided it was a better idea to let things settle. Robb would be home soon, and she decided she'd be honest about what happened, and thank him for the gift. 

  Walking back in, she turned off all lights but the one over the kitchen stove and texted Robb before she took a shower. 

 

 

  Robb was inconsolable as he watched them wheel her broken body away from him. It took the two EMT's and the officer on scene to hold him back as he screamed after her.

 "Sir, you have to stay here, they're working on her now, please."

 " _Sansaaaa!!!"_

 "Robb!" Jon yelled. "I've got him, what's happened?! Robb! How is she?" 

 "She's..she's back there, they rolled her back there! She's..she's.."

  Robb couldn't speak. He couldn't grasp onto one solid thought. His eyes were blurred with rage, fear, and stung with tears that kept coming. He couldn't see anything in his head but the image of his Sansa bloodied, broken, lying in the hallway outside of the bathroom. He rushed to her limp body and checked her breathing. She barely clung to life as he called for an ambulance. Nothing stood out more than the vision of her. He couldn't move her, couldn't hold her in his arms. He simply picked up her limp hand and sobbed, begging for her to come back to him. 

 "What's your name?" Jon asked the EMT.

 "Ashley." 

  The officer who stood by Ashley looked over Jon. 

 "You're Brynden's boy right? The one in training?"

 "Yes sir. That girl in there is his niece, my cousin. This is Robb her brother, can you tell us anything?"

  The officer, Rayder by his name tag, nodded at Ashley. 

 "She's got some broken ribs for sure, maybe a collapsed lung, multiple fractures on both arms, possible internal bleeding in the abdomen but..the trauma to her head.." Ashley's words died in his throat as he looked down. 

 "No evidence of a break in. The perpetrator left no trace. They're dusting for fingerprints, tracks, but they came in, attacked her, and left. No witnesses, no neighbors heard anything, does she have an angry ex or an enemy of sorts you'd suspect is capable of doing something like this?"

  Robb started to shake his head, but Jon looked perplexed.

 "Ramsay. Ramsay Bolton, she broke up with him this morning." He looked at each of them and continued. "This morning before I drove her to work, she broke up with him over the phone."

 "Where _were_ you Jon?"

 "Robb-"

 " _Where were you?_ Why weren't you there?!"

 "Robb please." Jon's voice shook.

  Robb lunged at him when the two men stood between them and wrangled him to the ground. He wept loudly, writhing in pain while they held him down. He saw Jon standing just a few feet away, his hands over his face, stricken with his own grief, his own pain. 

 "Just let her be okay..oh god, I just need her to wake up and be okay! Oh god Sansa, my poor Sansa!" He wailed.

 

 "Mr. Stark?"

  Robb woke up leaned over Jon's shoulder next to him. His head snapped up as soon as heard the doctor's voice. They both stood, Robb looked through blurry, reddened eyes with anticipation. 

 "She's stable, she's in ICU right now, still critical."

 "Can I see her?" Robb asked quickly. 

 "For just a minute."

  As they left Jon, she walked him down the hall and went down the string of injuries Sansa sustained.

 "We stopped the bleeding in her abdomen, she suffered traumatic brain injury, a blood clot was-" 

  Robb was unable to focus on her words as he spotted the machines that surrounded his sister in her room. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulders from under the bandage that was wrapped around her entire head. The doctor's voice might as well be a million miles away. He only sees Sansa. She's pale, void of any color. Her long arms laid by her side. Bandages and tubes are all over her. The machines by her side move, blink and flash numbers he doesn't understand. Just a few hours ago she was in his arms. They were happy and in love.

 "..and unfortunately she lost the baby."

  Robb snapped to, looking at the woman and narrowing his eyes. 

 "What?" 

  She looked down at her clipboard and back up at him. 

 "Yes, not very far at all." 

  His stomach dropped. It couldn't be. 

 "Mr. Stark, she couldn't have even known about it yet, but I'm afraid the damage has been done, and she'll be unable to conceive after this..but I'm more worried about the damage to her brain. If she wakes up, I'm not sure what she'll remember. She may remember her attacker, she may not..she may not remember anything. She may be in a coma for-"

 "She'll wake." His voice cracked. "She'll come back to me, I know it."

  The doctor sighed. She stood by him for a moment and nodded.

 "I'll give you a minute."

  Robb walked into the room and lost the use of his legs. In agony, he knelt down by the bed and held her hand. Squeezing tightly, he sobbed uncontrollably, pressing his lips against her knuckles, tears dropping onto her fingers as he rubbed them between his. 

 "Oh Sansa, please, please, _please_ come back. I swear I'll do anything. _Anything._ I love you..I love you so much. _Please Sansa..come back to me."_

 _"_ Robb?" Jon breathed behind him. 

  Robb turned around, weeping still as Jon stepped forward, pulling Robb up. Robb let Jon's arms go around him as he choked sobs on his shoulder. He squeezed him tightly.

 "Jon..she's..she's..."

 "I know." Jon said.

  Robb heard a darkness in his voice and pulled away wiping his eyes.

 "What is it?"

 "Mance picked up Ramsay, said he was freshly bathed. He was brought in for questioning, and they noticed bloody knuckles..but his father sent a lawyer, and they had to let him go. His father says he's got an alibi. I don't believe it. That fucker did this Robb, _I know it."_

Robb clenched his jaw, feeling rage take over his body. 

 "Did they check his house?" 

  Jon nodded. "No evidence, traces of blood on the floor of his car, they took samples but it'll take weeks."

  Robb turned to Sansa. He leaned over her and slowly leaned in to kiss her cheek, the only part of her that was free to kiss. A tear fell from his cheek onto hers and he winced.

 "I need your help." He said as he turned to face Jon. 

 "Help with what Robb? Everyone I know in the precinct is already doing everything they can, but the bastard's father has money, power..influence..it will be hard to pin this on him."

  Robb pushed Jon out of the room, and shoved him against the wall by his forearm. 

 "Robb!"

 "Shut up." Robb hissed. "You're going to help me get this motherfucker Jon."

 "Robb-"

 "Sansa can never have children. She may never wake up, and if she does, she might not remember me, you, anybody, any of  it!"

  He bowed his head down into his chest and grasped him by his shirt, pounding his fist.

 "Help me Jon..for _her."_

Jon let his head fall back, and swallowed. 

 "Alright Robb..I'll help you."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard chapter to write. I ache for Robb. I'll update this soon as I so look forward to Ramsay getting HIS.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Robb and Ramsay. Angst ahead.

 

 

 

  Jon left the hospital just as the sun was coming up. He had a long list of things to do and his mind raced at what Robb wanted to be the priority. Committing first degree murder wasn't something he took lightly. This went against everything he stood for, everything he was devoting his life to, one day he hoped to catch the bastards who did the kind of shit Robb had begged him to help him with. His mind reeled at how easily it could come to this. The injustice of it.

  If Ramsay were someone like Sansa's coworker Matt, it'd be open and close. The fucker would already be in jail. But money was power. Money could buy you freedom in this world. He stopped to open the door to his truck and got in, starting it and sitting there in silence. Even in his struggle, none of his thoughts strayed too far from what refused to leave the forefront of his heart and mind. 

  _Sansa._

She was lying in there, fighting for her life. she might not win. She might wake up, she might not. She may remember something, and there was a possibility that even if she woke, she wouldn't be the same Sansa at all. His heart couldn't fathom the thought of life without her in it. The guilt he felt tore him to pieces. He should have stayed. He should have swallowed his pride at her rejection and waited for Robb to get home. He slammed his palms against the steering wheel, wanting so badly to beat the shit of of something...someone..specifically Ramsay Bolton. He knew in his heart that Ramsay did this. It was just like an asshole like _him_ to inflict this kind of carnage on something as innocent as his Sansa.

  _His Sansa._

_She's not mine._

_"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuuuuck!"_ He bellowed loudly, alone in his truck. 

  He backed out of the parking space and saw smoke in the rear view mirror when he peeled away. Driving a few blocks away, he stopped at a gas station and went in to buy cigarettes, no longer caring about the two or three he'd sneak here and there, this day called for his own pack. Slamming the car door, he struggled with which task he'd tackle first. He needed to check on Robb's construction site. He had to drop by Sansa's work and break the news personally. He had to talk to a few people he knew in the department. He had to drop by Uncles Bryn's. He also wanted to keep an eye on Ramsay, though this needed to be done discreetly, and involving anyone was absolutely impossible. 

  Jon knew very well, that the more people who were involved, the more likely they'd be caught. Robb may have been mad, made this decision in haste, but Jon agreed, and not so deep down inside, wanted that motherfucker to pay with his life. Ramsay would never contribute to society. He was a stain on humanity. Filth and ruin amongst anyone who was unfortunate enough to know him, and most importantly, he meant to take the life from the brightest light that ever shone in this world. No one like that deserved to keep breathing, when she needed a machine to help her do it at this very second.

  Lighting up his first smoke, he made his way to Uncle Bryn's first. 

 

 "Robb."

  Robb jerked awake and blinked his eyes. Squinting through exhaustion, he was finally able to focus on his Uncle standing over him. He'd fallen asleep with her hand in his and wasn't willing to let go.

 "Oh god Uncle Bryn." He groaned. 

  Brynden grabbed him by the arm, and Robb stood. He wondered if he'd ever be as strong as Uncle Bryn was, as he felt his arms embrace Robb and clap his back. He choked a sob into Bryn's chest and feeling him squeeze, let it go. He couldn't seem to keep himself together. At any point a nurse or doctor entered the room, his reaction had been morose and territorial. He was sure he might have been perceived more like a lover than a brother, but he didn't care. He knew his Uncle and Jon didn't question it for one second. 

  Sansa was all he had left in this world. His despair was understood. 

 "You should go home and get some rest Robb, I can stay with her."

  He shook his head. 

 "Robb-"

 "I won't leave her." He said with finality.

  His Uncle sighed heavily and stood back. 

 "What can I do?"

  Robb rubbed his face with both hands. 

 "I don't know..it's a waiting game now. I need to call my work, and tell them I-"

 "I'll take care of it."

  Robb had no energy to protest. Brynden knew the family, and his offer was a weight off his shoulders. He didn't want to explain what happened. He didn't want to hear the reaction from his foreman who didn't care about Sansa. The man would only care about deadlines and schedules, but Robb still wanted to keep his job..for the sole purpose of the site anyway, after that, they could go fuck themselves. 

 "Thank you Uncle." 

 

 

 "What now Robb?" 

  Jon sat in behind the wheel of his truck, the engine running, and his stomach was twisting so terribly, he thought he might need to make a stop by his house first. He couldn't believe how quickly it happened and it all seemed like a blur. Robb's site, Jesus, that was just yesterday morning. Going by the restaurant and meeting Chef Brienne and the rest of Sansa's coworkers. Carefully staking Ramsay, though it was the weekend, and routine on weekends tended to differ. 

  He spent the last 42 hours in a methodical haze. when he finally came back from running around yesterday, he saw Sansa in the daylight for the first time. He brought Robb a change of clothes and nearly lost it when the nurse walked in and lifted the bandage around her head. He saw the hint of just a few stitches of the spot they shaved. It wasn't that her beautiful red hair was gone, it was the brutality of the injury itself. The reality was staring him and Robb in the face and it enraged him. 

  Flower arrangements poured in during the course of the day. Her friends, her coworkers, the one from Brienne and Meg was so large, they were told it would need to be kept someplace else. It was just another testament as to how much she was loved. Not just by him, by her brother, her Uncle, but everyone. She was loved by so many, he couldn't imagine one person who'd want to willingly hurt her..but someone did, and that someone would pay. 

  They both made their excuses to Bryden that they'd leave to clean up and be back by dawn. Their Uncle seemed relieved that they were doing so, and assured them he'd stay by her side and let them know if there was any change. There was no change but her either waking up or..Jon couldn't even come to terms with the other, so he busied his brain with what they were actually going to do. 

  So here they were. Ramsay Bolton, unconscious, and tied up in the back of his truck. Jon started the truck and took his gloves off to take a cigarette out of his pack. As he lit it, he saw Robb looking his way and took a deep drag before picking up the pack and handing him one. Robb followed suit and took his right hand glove off before grabbing one and shakily lighting it.

 "They poured today right?" Robb asked.

 "Yes." Jon nodded.

 "Let's go."

  Jon pulled up to the site 10 minutes later and looked around. He was sweating profusely, his stomach turning uncontrollably and adrenaline pulsing through his veins when he finally looked at Robb in the eyes.

 "This is it Robb."

  Robb's gaze was steel. He was unwavering. He was going to go through this with or without his help. Whatever second thought might have crossed Jon's mind, he saw no indication of it in Robb's cold stare right now.

 "I can do it on my own if you'd like to stay out of it for...future purposes." Robb warned.

  He sat back in his seat, leaned his head back, and closed his eyes. Could he live with this? Was he really going to take part in committing a murder without trial and jury? Without abiding by the same laws he would swear to protect? Was Ramsay guilty without a _doubt?_

_I'm proud of you Sansa._

_I should think that would be obvious Sansa._

_Have you never noticed?_

_I felt the way you kissed me.._

_Sansa.._

_Sansa.._

_"_ I'm not a cop _yet_ Robb." 

  He pulled on the handle and got out first. Robb quickly followed as they walked to the back of his truck. He lifted the handle to the tailgate and let it fall open. Robb grabbed the bottom of the the bastard's bound feet and pulled until his body landed with a thud. Jon couldn't look him in the eye until this moment. They took him in the dark as he slept and gagged him immediately. Robb struck one blow before Jon stopped him, they couldn't leave any traces of blood in his house, but more importantly on themselves. Injuries might come back to haunt them. They taped the gag over his mouth and half his face, and as Jon finally saw his eyes in the light of one dim streetlight, he was assured that Ramsay knew exactly why he was in his current predicament. 

  Robb didn't bother making eye contact at all. He looked at Jon and leaned down to take his arms. Jon grabbed his feet and they dragged him to the edge of Ramsay's final resting place. Robb set him down and walked carefully to the cement pourer. The fresh grid to their right was still wet and Jon wondered if Robb could do this in time. As his heart thumped wildly in his chest, he waited for Robb to put the equipment in order as quickly as he could. 

 "Is it going to be loud?" Jon whispered.

 "Not this one, don't worry." He responded flatly. 

  Jon instively scanned their surroundings once more. Nothing. Silence. A light wind, a dark night. An abandoned construction site. Two guys murdering an attempted murderer, that's all. 

  Robb directed the hose over the intended grid and nodded before walking back to them. He stood over Ramsay, put his hands on his waist and leaned down over his head. 

 "I know you did this you piece of shit. I want your last glimpse, before you're buried alive, to be the satisfied look on my face as I send you back to fucking hell. You fucked with the wrong family Bolton, and no one loves you enough to save you."

  Robb spat in his face, picked him up by his hands and looked at Jon. Determination was chiseled on his face. Jon swallowed hard, finally realizing he was helping Robb swing his body into the pit. Ramsay squirmed helplessly, his muffled screams doing no good as Robb pulled the machine to the edge and pressed the button. As the gray liquid slowly poured, Jon watched Ramsay's eyes for the final time, before his face and body disappeared under a layer of cement. He felt a wave of nausea and looked at Robb with his hand still on the machine. His cold stare sickened him even more, and he ran back to his truck to vomit. 

 "God damnit Jon."

 "I'll clean it up Robb, just..give me a fucking minute." 

 

 

 "Uncle Bryn." Robb nudged his Uncle's shoulder. "Hey."

  Brynden stirred awake and looked at him.

 "What..what time is it?" 

 "It's 5:30. I'm here now, go back home and get some rest, I'm here now." 

 "Where's Jon?" 

 "He'll be here later. He needed to rest."

  Brynden nodded and stood slowly. He patted Robb on the shoulder and started to leave. Robb walked over to the seat by Sansa's bed and was about to sit when his Uncle turned back around. 

 "By the way, my old friend Mance called tonight to ask about Sansa."

  Robb kept calm as he looked at his Uncle without saying a word. 

 "I told him there was no change." He sighed. "And he asked about you boys."

  Robb raised his brow.

 "Wh..what did you tell him?"

  Brynden's eyes pierced through him. 

 "I told him you were both distraught with grief..and by her side with me in her room."

  With the slightest nod, his Uncle turned around and walked out, leaving Robb speechless and out of breath. 

 

 

 "I can't miss another class Robb, I have to go."

 "Go, I'm _fine."_

Robb had been by her side for 5 days straight. He hadn't worked, he hardly ate, he washed in the bathroom. He finally bought his own pack of cigarettes, and between the both of them, he and Robb had averaged a pack a day, taking turns sneaking smoke breaks and rushing back in fear that she'd be up any minute now.

  Jon sighed heavily, curious if the bags under his eyes were as heavy as Robb's. 

 "You look like shit, and smell-"

 "I don't give a shit Jon."

 "I'm just saying..if you wanted to run home and take a shower real quick, I could stay-"

 "I'm not fucking leaving."

  Jon clenched his jaw in frustration. He'd been struggling with what they'd done with every minute of every day since it happened. He skipped training, he called in at work, he was barely able to look Brynden in the eye after Robb told him about his Uncle covering for them that night, and all this while he struggled to keep hope alive for Sansa's recovery with each passing minute. 

  Monday morning came and went with no word. Jon was most worried about Robb's crew. He waited for a call from his foreman about the filling of the new grid, but there was nothing. He even drove by Monday afternoon to see the crew pouring cement in pits at least 20 feet away. Jon took a picture from afar with his phone and sent it to Robb. Robb simply responded with "Its done.". Brynden was comfortably silent, not mentioning a thing about the investigation that Roose demanded for his missing son. Jon knew very well that the investigation might be in progress, but had already heard that it was a _slow progress._ It still did nothing to settle his nerves.

 "Fine, just let me know-"

 "Jesus Christ Jon! You don't think you'd be the first person I'd _call?_ Besides _her,_ you and that old man are _all I fucking have!"_

As Robb's voice echoed through the room, so did the machines around her. They both turned suddenly as Robb leaned closer, holding Sansa's hand. Jon rushed to the other side and grasped her other hand, his eyes nervously darting to the machines then back to her. 

  Jon knelt by her bed and lifted her frail hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles frantically as he swore he saw her forehead crinkle. 

 "Robb."

 "Shhhh shh...Sansa. Sansa, please.. _please come back."_

Jon's breath hitched as his heart practically pounded out of his chest when he swore he noticed her eyelids moving. They both stood now, leaning over her when he heard Robb gasp softly.

  Her eyes slowly opened. Jon couldn't breath. He quickly glanced at Robb and saw his chest constrict in shock. She blinked, long and hard, her forehead crinkled as though she was in pain. Her eyes drifted to the right. _Robb._ The tube in her nose couldn't prevent the obvious small smile that formed on her beautiful lips as she saw him. She then looked to her left, looking at him. His heart stopped completely when she gave him a sympathetic smile and flinched. 

 "Don't talk Sansa. It's okay..it's okay." Robb cooed.

  She nodded slowly and closed her eyes. 

 "Get the doctor Jon. Go get the doctor!"

  Sansa reacted by gripping both their hands and shaking her head. 

 "D-don't... _leave."_

Hearing her voice was almost too much to bear. Jon cupped her hand with both of his while Robb kissed her forehead softly. 

 "Sansa do you remember anything? What happened to you? Ramsay? The restaurant? Your attacker?"

  Jon asked quickly, ignoring Robb's warning glance. He watched as she furrowed her brow in thought. The anticipation of her answer made his fingertips numb. He waited in agony as the seconds seemed to last hours. Her eyes went from his, to Robb's.

  Confusion was written all over her face, before she slowly shook her head. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two smutless chapters in a row. I amaze even myself at times..  
> Thanks to everyone still reading! I appreciate it so much!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tormented Robb (god I hate doing this to him!) and finally..Jonsa.

 

 

 

  Robb felt the his stomach drop. Strangely enough, he had dealt with taking a man's life better than he was dealing with the possibility of Sansa not remembering their time together. He shook off his initial selfish thought, disgusted with himself. She was up, conscious, and talking, knew her surroundings, remembered Jon, remembered _him._

Jon stood by his side as her nurse and Doctor examined her. He caught a glimpse of her eyes nervously darting in their direction as she was being informed of her injuries. Robb desperately wanted to order everyone out of her room and tell her everything himself, but chewed on what little nails he had left waiting to be by her side. Jon fared no better with his arms crossed while shifting his weight. 

 "She doesn't remember." Robb said flatly against his fingertips. 

 "I know."

  Jon sighed next to him.

 "Listen, she won't remember it anyway, regardless, I want you to know. I kissed her that night."

  Robb heard Jon's words but they weren't yet registering in his head. He squinted his eyes in confusion and meeting Jon's steady stare, knew what he'd heard, wasn't a mistake. 

 "Why did you kiss Sansa?"

  Jons jaw twitched before he answered.

 "Because I've been in love with her for some time now." Jon said softly.

 "You..you're in love with my sister?" 

  Jon nodded and Robb felt a thick bile rise in the back of his throat as his  heart started beating wildly in his chest. He swallowed hard and wondered if he could keep himself composed, deciding it might depend on Jon's answer to what he couldn't resist asking.

 "Did she kiss you back?" 

 "For a second..she stopped and said she couldn't." Jon answered looking at the ground. 

  Robb should have been elated, but the timing of this conversation kept him from being happy about anything..anything but Sansa being awake. 

 "We can deal with this later Jon."

  He looked back at Sansa who's eyes were on him now. He left Jon, walked around to the other side of her bed, and cautiously lifted her hand. It pained him to hold back the way he felt, as he wanted to kiss her fingers tenderly, caress her cheek, kiss her soft lips and show how much he truly loved her. 

 "I'll let you rest." The Doctor finished and looked at Robb. "Can we talk for a moment?"

  Robb glanced at Sansa.

 "I'll be right back."

  Sansa nodded and squeezed his hand before he let go, following the Doctor out.

 "I know you're going to ask about her memory, and I have no straight answer to give you. A traumatic head injury such as hers, you're really just hoping they come back at all. She may remember eventually, or certain moments or events are erased and never recovered, what you need to remember is that she's a very lucky young lady. She could've come back with permanent brain damage and would require constant care, I've seen it and it's brutal on the families. She's going to recover from this Mr. Stark."

  Robb didn't know what to say. She was right. He should stop worrying about Sansa forgetting that they loved each other and focus on Sansa. She was alive. She was still Sansa. She would always be his Sansa. 

 "Did you tell her about the baby?" He said under his breath.

 "Not yet."

 "Don't, I'll tell her."

 "Please don't overwhelm her. She has a lot of time left to heal and she's still in pain."

 "I won't, we won't." He agreed.

 

 "Let's start slow now Sansa. What _do_ you remember?" Robb asked seated by her bed.

 "Umm, I..I remember English Lit and Mrs. Masters, Marg dropping me off at home and our kitchen chats, Jon has a job at Smiths at night and works with Sam at the library, and you have one with the Umbers and you told me that you're sticking with construction..but you want to get your license. Right?"

  That was four months ago. She remembered their brief conversation from four months ago. Tears threatened to well in his eyes as he imagined the best part of his life being erased entirely from her mind and took a deep breath.

 "Yes Sansa, that's right. Some things have happened since then." 

  Jon cleared his throat and looked sternly at Robb.

 "You started dating Ramsay Bolton San. After graduation the three of us moved out of Bryn's. We believe that after you broke up with him, Ramsay attacked you, probably intending on murdering you, he did this to you, and he's disappeared." 

  _Spoken like a cop._

Sansa couldn't take her wide eyes off Jon. Her mouth opened to speak, but she quickly closed it and raised her hand to her head. Her arm was in a cast, her face twisted in pain as she continued to reach for her head. Feeling the bandage, she slipped her fingers under the gauze and gasped. Tears filled her eyes as her arm fell back to her side. 

 "Oh my god." She sobbed. 

  Robb stared daggers into Jon's eyes before he reached for her hand. She pulled away from him and fell back heavily on her pillow. 

 "Go! Both of you leave me alone."

 "Sansa, please just-"

 "Please Robb, please give me a moment. I need a moment alone."

  Jon looked defeated, and reluctantly walked towards the door, Robb followed him and turned to Sansa before walking out. 

 "I'm going back home to shower Sansa, do you want me to bring anything back for you?"

  She looked at her lap, his heart breaking as he saw tears dropping from her cheeks.

 "My phone please..and mom's shawl." Her voice just above a whisper.

 "Okay I'll be right back." 

  He winced as he closed the door behind him. Jon was slowly walking out the nearest exit, already reaching into his back pocket for his pack. Robb stepped quicker to catch up, and put his arm around his shoulder, pushing him quickly out the door. Grabbing a fistful of his shirt he forced Jon against the wall. Jon quickly pushed back and stepped forward.

 "Get the fuck off me." He warned Robb. 

 "What were you thinking Jon?" He was inches away from his face.

 "I was thinking she deserved to know what happened to her!"

 "The Doctor asked me not to overwhelm her and you go and do just _that_ in two fucking sentences! It should have been handled more cautiously and you did your fucking cop thing on her! She's not another victim Jon! She's not your case! She's _Sansa!"_ His fist, still grasped at Jon's shirt and pounded against him 

"I'm _sorry!"_ Jon bellowed. "I just wanted to know if she remembered anything about Ramsay, if she remembered that it was _him!"_

  Robb released his grip.

 "You know it was Jon." He insisted.

  Jon lit up his cigarette and walked away from the building. He held out one to Robb, as he sighed and followed him. Jon turned around to hand him his lighter.

 "I know..I know it was." Jon nodded. "I'm just glad she's okay. It'll probably come back to her one day, hopefully soon."

 "Yeah, maybe..but what if she doesn't?"

 "What is so important that she has to remember the last four months anyway, if not for remembering who attacked her? Graduation? Moving out? It'll be okay Robb, at least she woke up! She's still the same sweet Sansa she was before right? Aren't you relieved about that?"

 "Of course but-"

  The words died in his throat. He couldn't explain to Jon that his heart belonged to Sansa, and that Sansa came to love him more than a brother. At this thought, dread filled him as he imagined Jon becoming close to her now. Her memories of him now wiped clean, Jon could start a new relationship with her, just as he did. And why wouldn't he? Sansa was everything. He understood why Jon had fallen in love with her. Given the chance to be her cousin instead of her brother, he'd take it in a heartbeat, and go after her, and never let her go. 

  His mind flashed to the possibility of Sansa returning Jon's feelings. He had never known Jon as a man in love, only watched as countless girls fawned over him in high school and Jon's indifference to all of them. By the time they graduated, a rumor had gone around long enough that Jon was gay. Robb even asked him personally as they shared a few beers on graduation night. Jon only laughed and said he hadn't found the right girl yet. Well he found her, she was exceptional, and he had no doubt that Jon would be the kindest and sweetest man to her, but the idea of sitting back as Jon took his place, churned a white hot rage through his veins. He couldn't show it. He wouldn't. 

 "I'll be back, I'm going home. Stay with her?" He almost grit his teeth.

 "Yes." 

  _Of course you will. She will never remember that she walked into my room one night, and changed everything. She won't remember falling in love with me. She'll never remember when I was inside her, pleasing her. She will never remember waking up in my arms..and I'm cursed never to forget._  

 

  

  Sansa walked into the house she apparently shared with her brother. For the first time in weeks, she'd finally sleep in her own bed. There would be many first times, she thought. She couldn't think about it, she'd take one thing at a time. First, she took in the house her and Robb had made into a home. He walked ahead of her with her bags, cards, and flowers while Jon walked by her side. She was comforted immediately, seeing traces of her, Robb and even the home they grew up in. She saw her influence right away. The colors of the living room, all her. The kitchen beyond, mostly her. She knew Robb was behind the worn recliner, the television and the kitchen table with the mixed chairs. Everything that decorated the walls was her.

  She walked to the kitchen table and saw the knife bag with the bow attached. She blinked when a memory flashed through her brain for a split second. A vision of Jon. She looked at him, his curious stare comforting her. 

 "Is..did you get me this? Before?" 

 "Yes." He breathed. "Do you remember?" 

  Robb ran forward and stood to her other side, his hand grasping her shoulder, his eyes wide as he waited for her answer. 

 "It was..just a flash. Just like one second, but I saw _this."_ She smiled at Jon. "And you."

 "Yes! That night..before it happened, I-"

 " _We."_ Robb interrupted.

 "We..we got this for you, as a gift..for the kitchen." Jon finished excitedly.

 "I wish I remembered." She pouted. "I love Chef Brienne, her and Matty's visits were..I really like them. I can't believe I started a real career as a cook. I never saw myself doing something like that, but they said I was amazing. I can't wait to see how I take to it."

 "You're an amazing cook Sansa. You always have been. Chef told me that you'd be a great Chef one day, a young one." Robb said softly. 

  Sansa looked at her brother and smiled. They must have gotten close in the time before they moved here. She could tell that Robb looked at her differently. It made her sad that it happened during the months she couldn't remember. She specifically remembered being a brat and keeping him at a distance while filling the void for years with one disappointing relationship after another. Including her friends. Margaery had come to visit her a few times, but she seemed more fascinated with the superficial. Sansa cringed internally as she listened to Marg. She remembered being her best friend, but somehow along the way recognized it for what it was. A facade. A lie she continued to tell herself to continue the lie she'd been living for years.

  She was sad. She's been sad for years. She let too many pass by when love was always there. Jon, Robb, Uncle Bryn, the men who adored her and loved her unconditionally and she refused to let them into her life, her pain, her sadness. She thought they had their own, and didn't want to burden them. What an idiot, a waste. No more. This, these men, the people who saw her for who she really was, under the surface, that is who she would love and surround herself with. Real friends. Life was too short for anything less.

  She felt Jon's hand on her back, his thumb stroking her spine softly. It did more than comfort her. Jon's very presence had her feeling differently and it shamed her to her core. She knew she wasn't imagining things. He looked at her differently than before. His eyes dug deep into her when they were alone. He was always touching her, in the most gentle ways. Her hand, her arm after the cast came off, her cheek, even his kisses goodbye were more meaningful. Almost sensual. She had even woke up one night, covered in sweat, after having an intense dream about him. It was so inappropriate, Sansa barely looked him in the eye the next morning when he visited. She could not fall in love with her cousin. He was just being sweet, showing a side of himself that she wasn't accustomed to, and as desperate as she'd been lately for an experienced man to give her _real satisfaction,_ she wasn't going to start with _Jon._

 "Take me to my room Robb, I'm..I need to lay down for a minute."

  Robb put his arm around her back and used his hand on her shoulder, pulling her away from Jon. He led her out of the kitchen, down the hall to the first door on the right. She walked through the door and saw a different bed than the one at Uncle Bryn's. A colorful comforter lay across her new queen sized bed with her mother's shawl draped over the foot of it. Robb's sweet face urged her in, as she lifted the covers to lay down. Her head sunk into the soft pillow as her heavy eyelids glanced to her brother and Jon standing over her. 

 "Don't leave." She pleaded to them both.

 "Never San." Robb replied. 

 

 

  Jon pulled up to Robb's and parked in his empty driveway. He was working later shifts lately and wasn't getting home until after 7, so Jon went straight there after work and stayed with Sansa until he went to class. He carried the bag of food Chef Brie had made them and set it on the coffee table as soon as he walked in. 

 "Sansa?"

  He threw his keys on the kitchen table and noticed several empty bottles of beer on the counter. Sansa's door was closed behind him, so he lifted the trash can lid and shook his head in disappointment. It was filled to the brim with more empty beer bottles, and an empty bottle of Jameson. 

  _What the fuck Robb?_

He shook his head and lifted the bag up, throwing the empties on the counter in, before taking it out the side door and tossing it in the bin. The bottles clanked loudly and he shut the door in disgust. Robb had been drinking more than usual lately. A lot more. 

 "Jon?" Sansa called.

 "Yeah it's me. You okay?" He walked toward her bedroom door.

 "Not really, could you come in for a sec?" 

  Jon swallowed and turned the knob. His heart stopped as he saw Sansa standing there, wearing only underwear and seemingly struggling with her bra.

 "I can't..my arm..I'm having trouble hooking my bra Jon, help." She pleaded. 

  Jon instinctively looked away from staring at her bare back, her long slender spine, the curve of her waist rounding down her hips. This was difficult for him, being a gentleman and trying to remain a proper cousin who pined for her from far away. 

 "Umm, Sansa..I..I'm.."

 "For god sakes Jon, I haven't worn a bra in a month and a half. I thought I might get out to have dinner tonight and for that I need to put on a bra. Just help me hook it..you won't see these tiny things from behind!" 

  Jon scoffed. "They're not _tiny."_

Sansa slowly turned her head. Jon felt the blood rush to his face as she smirked at his bold statement. 

 "Oh? And how would you know that Jon?" 

  His breath caught when Sansa slowly turned her body, letting her bra straps fall down her arms, to her wrists, and then fall to the floor. Jon took in the very sight of her, feeling his heart beating hard as time stood still. He refrained from telling her about what took place between them before it happened. He chose to keep that memory to himself and focus instead on starting from scratch. He wanted Sansa to see him for who he was, and it was obvious this very second, that she knew what he felt for her. 

  Desire raced through him as he floated forward, keeping his eyes locked on hers the entire time. Coming within a breath of her, he saw her breath hitch, as her bare chest heaved closely to his. His eyes bore into hers, no longer caring of proprietary. 

 " _You know how I know."_ He growled.

  Sansa gasped softly and reached to cup his cheek. He closed his eyes and welcomed the inevitable second first kiss. One she was inviting. There was no question. He opened his eyes and saw her eyes already closed, her head raised, her lips wet, plump, parted slightly as he inhaled her warm sweet breath. Time ceased to move, as he took her face with both hands and pulled her onto his lips. 

  This was it. This was everything, everything he wanted their first kiss to be. Love for this woman pulsed through him as he deepened the kiss. He sharply inhaled in her mouth as her tongue slipped past his lips, into his mouth. He lapped at it before his desire to suck on it overtook him. Softly sucking her tongue, he slid off the tip of it and puckered softly against her lips, gasping for air as her fingers grasped the back of his shoulders. She panted against his neck and pulled him close to her, her forehead resting against his chin. 

 "Jon." 

  Her pleading voice filled him with doubt. It was too fast, again, he was too eager, he wanted her _too much._

 _"_ I'm sorry Sansa, do you need..should you lay down? God I'm sorry..I didn't.."

 "No." She insisted. 

  She raised her head and met his eyes. Jon didn't need to be experienced to know desire when he saw it. He was filled with relief and elation as he realized Sansa felt this. She wanted this, wanted him the same as he wanted her. More than that, he saw _love_ there.

 "Sansa, you're not..you can't be-"

 "I _am._ This is what I _feel._ I won't live another moment wasting my life on what _may be,_ when what I want is in front of me _now."_

She inhaled and wrapped her arms around his neck, twisting and pulling his curls with her fingers. A soft rumble escaped his throat, he held his breath as she moved her face, and felt her lips graze his earlobe.

 "I want you Jon. _I know you want me._ I don't know how long you've been in love with me, but I know you want me too, I can feel it."

  Her right hand scraped down his neck, down his spine, around his waist, and between his legs. She cupped his throbbing cock before he knew what was happening. 

 "Mmmm." She hummed. 

  He was aware he was hard, but couldn't process what was happening. 

  _Robb. He'll kill me. Sansa, she's just been through hell..still recovering..._

Sansa started to pull his shirt up. Jon instinctively lifted his arms up, feeling her jerk it quickly over his hands as she threw it across the room. She wasted no time, her fingers quickly working his button and zipper as her lips, again, crashed into his. He pulled her close, moaning as he felt her breasts against his bare chest. 

  How many times had he fantasized about this? How many dreams had he had about this very moment? How many times had he got off with this vision in his head? Now that it was a reality, Jon felt nothing more than the need to please his love. He helped her, their fingers entwined as they worked his pants off. Sansa moaned once they came undone and started to fall down his legs. He stepped out of them and his shoes at the same time. He was completely naked now, fully erect, and pressed against her panties. 

 "Off." He demanded. 

  She moved quickly to shove them down her long, slender legs. Her face disappeared from in front of him for only a second until he watched her step out of them at her ankles, and straighten back up. He envisioned her naked so many times, he couldn't help but take a step back. Holding her by her hands, he raised her arms slowly and let his eyes take in the sight of her. It was better than he could ever imagined.

 "You are breathtaking Sansa." He breathed. 

  Her own eyes scanned his body, seemingly out of breath at what was in clear, obvious view. He would not be shy in this moment. Everything he felt was in front of her, raw, and no longer a secret. 

 "You're beautiful." She whispered. "Come here." 

  This was happening. It ceased to be a dream, and would become real, though it still felt like a dream. 

  He stepped closer once again, hungry for her, kissing her like he was starving. She moved against him, pulling at his hair, whimpering in his mouth, writhing her mound against his cock, and opening her legs just enough so he could feel himself between her lips. 

 "Ahh fuck, Sansa." He gasped, having pulled away from her mouth. 

  She dug her nails into the flesh of his waist, and whined. 

 "Touch me please." She begged.

   Jon could hold back no longer, his fingers finding their way between them so close. His palm cupped the thatch of hair while his fingers slipped further down, parting her swollen lips and sliding his middle finger inside. She was wet all the way up, tight around his finger, moaning in approval as he moved deep inside, and slowly out. Using her wetness, he traced slowly up her slit, feeling the warmth, and wincing at her moans when he rounded two fingers slowly through her smooth, small clit. Her body trembled, he felt it from her thighs around his wrist. She started to ride his fingers as he plunged them back into her hole. 

 "Ahhh Jon." She moaned.

  He gasped at the touch of her fingers around his cock, feeling her grip strengthen and slowly guiding him between her legs.

 "Sansa." He urged. "Are you sure you're ready."

 "Jon _yes."_ She insisted.

  She kissed him breathlessly, started to fall back on her bed and pulled him with her. His arms reached out, bracing himself to keep his weight from hurting her. She opened her legs beneath him, wrapped them around his bottom, digging her heels hard enough to shove him forward. He felt the head of his cock between her lips, as she bucked her hips, desperate for him to enter her. 

 "This is it." He whispered. "I..it.."

 "Let it be then." She pleaded once more.

  Jon thrust forward, gliding inside her, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt it for the first time. Thankful he waited for it to be _her,_ he wrapped his arms beneath her arms, and clamped down on her shoulders. She moaned loudly in his ear, brushing her cheek against his beard and writhing beneath him, encouraging him to move. This moment seemed surreal. He was inside Sansa, inside the woman he loved, the only woman he ever wanted. Was he worthy of her? He thought as he started to move, feeling her body and muscles react as he pulled out far enough to lightly graze her clit before sinking back in.

 "Yes..don't stop Jon. That... _that."_ She insisted.

  It didn't take long at all for her to point him in the right direction. He wondered if she was more experienced, but only wanted to make this as good for her as she made it for him. He concentrated on keeping the rhythm of stroking her clit before thrusting slowly and deeply inside her. He felt the blood rushing down, an ache unforgivably throbbing in his groin, and groaned.

 "Sansa, I'm cumming." He choked.

  Her nails sunk into his ass, as she rocked under him, lifting her hips with every thrust. 

 "Yes yes, Jon yes!" 

  Faster, he felt it rise, he couldn't stop, it built, built, her moans in his ear, her feet dragging down the back of his thighs, his name repeatedly being gasped again and again. 

 " _Oh god...fuck..Sansa."_ He groaned.

  One final deep thrust inside her, and the release pulsed out of him. He came inside her, shuddering over her body as he made noises he couldn't control. He rubbed the base of his cock against her clit, suddenly feeling her tighten around him. Her broken gasps followed, making his head spin. As good as it ever felt on his own, nothing compared to _this._ He continued to convulse as he felt her walls contract around his cock. He would live his entire life never feeling better than being inside her at this very moment. 

  He breathed heavily, letting his body relax as he shifted more to her side. She tightened her arms around his neck, still panting heavily.

 "You have no idea how much I love you." He let the words pour from his mouth in one breath.

  She played with the ring of dampened curls on the back of his head and sighed.

 "I do Jon." She whispered. "Did I know before?"

  Jon swallowed nervously, and raised his head. 

 "Yes, my love..that night. You said you couldn't. After I kissed you, you said you couldn't."

  She kissed him sweetly and he opened his eyes to see hers gazing lovingly back.

 "Well I can now, and I do. I love you Jon."

  

  


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the angst! The angst! Buckle up kids, the ending of this chapter...

 

 

 

 "What will it be blue-eyes? The usual?" 

  Robb nodded at Ros, having already emptied a tall boy he bought after work before coming here. He was officially a regular at this bar, and spent more time in front of Ros than his sister. He kept to himself, emptying one glass after another until he could no longer keep his eyes open. Neither the amount of alcohol he consumed or closing his eyes, helped him forget what lingered under the surface with every passing day.

  An excruciating year had passed since Sansa came home. In that time, he stood idly by as her and Jon became close. He came home from work to them cuddled on the couch, an image he wanted burned from his mind. It only got worse from there. She returned to work, taking to kitchen life like no time had passed. Robb was grateful for that, but holding a full time job, meant less time with Jon, so when they were together, they showed more affection for each other.

  Robb's final straw was coming home, after a long day at work. He was filthy, sore, exhausted, and couldn't wait to shower. He noticed Sansa's closed door and didn't need to press his ear anywhere near it, to hear her moans in the throes of orgasm. He knew it well, heard it firsthand in his own ears. He nearly punched a hole through her door and imagined dragging Jon out by his hair that night. Instead he turned back around, and left, slamming the door so hard behind him, he heard something fall off the wall and glass shatter. He went to the nearest bar, and has returned many nights thereafter. 

  Sansa broke the news not long after that, she'd be moving out. He was relieved. He thought that perhaps it'd be easier to get over her if she wasn't there, out of sight, out of mind. But Jon lived too close for that, insisting that they still spend time together, whether it was Sunday dinner and grilling, watching football, inviting their friends or coworkers for small get togethers for game night or something ridiculous Robb pretended to care about. He didn't even try anymore, he was miserable, and he felt he should get credit just for showing up. He did it for one reason, and one reason only.

  Sansa.

  She seemed driven to keep him close, even though he was torn to shreds, he was happy she was so happy. Happier than he'd ever seen her, save once. A blink, a mere flicker of time, he had seen her happy, and to remember being the reason for that, kept going. For her sake.

  But then, two months ago, the inevitable..

 "Hey Ros, give my boy another shot on me." Theon's voice came from behind him. 

  Great. He was sure to be hungover and completely useless tomorrow. Theon slapped him on the back and shook him with his hand.

 "Ready for the big day tomorrow?" Theon asked.

  On cue, Ros set two shots in front of them.

 "No." He mumbled under his breath.

  He reached for his shot glass as Theon lifted his in the air. He stared straight as he knew what Theon would toast to.

 "Here's to the happy couple, and Sansa's last night as a Stark!"

  Refusing to lift a finger in celebration, Theon clinked his glass to Robb's as he threw his head back, gulping down his shot. It wouldn't be his last, and he wondered if he cared enough about Sansa to not make a fool out of himself on her wedding day. He did care. He cared a great deal. He didn't want to hurt her, ever. 

 "I should get going Theon, I have a long day tomorrow, I can't-"

 "Come on Robb, its early! I just got here, Ros, would you help me convince him?"

 "I wish I could convince him of more than _staying."_ Ros said softly with her back turned. 

  Robb wasn't sure he heard her right, but Theon heard every word.

 "Ahhhh, there you go. Now _that's_ a reason to stay Stark!" Theon laughed. 

 "Leave him alone Theon, he's the best man, he can't very well show up sick and green at his sister's wedding." Ros said facing them now.

  Robb thought about it. It is all he thought about the second they broke the news. He desperately wanted to beg Jon not to ask him to be his best man, but he asked him in front of Sansa, her smile spread ear to ear, just waiting for Robb to show excitement for her. He mustered a smile and agreed, before she threw her arms around him, hopping giddily against his body.

  Since then, he's filled the time trying to drink away the future image of his beautiful Sansa walking down the aisle toward him, and stepping aside while she joined Jon..to get married. 

  All hope now lost, as she would be Jon's forever.

 "Alright, maybe just one more." 

  

 "Okay, that's it..Jesus Theon, you know what tomorrow is, how could you let him get this drunk?"

 "Sorry Sansa, you know how he gets after-"

 "Shut the hell up and help me get him into bed. Oh my god Robb, what's happening..why are you doing this?"

  He was in and out, feeling his feet dragging and shuffling over the floor. He couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Where was he? Why was Sansa here? He wasn't even capable of slurring an apology.

  He landed with a thud on his mattress. His limbs sprawled out, his fingertips touching a wisp of her nightgown, he grasped it and pulled. He pulled harder than he thought as she landed on her butt next to him. She groaned as he tried to open his eyes and focus on her face. 

 "Oh Robb." Her voice cracked. 

  He felt her soft hand stroking his cheek and a second later, saw her face close to his. She was in focus now, her face so clear, so soft and beautiful. She pressed her lips to his forehead. Robb couldn't control what came next. Reaching for her face before she pulled away, he gazed into her eyes, and felt a tear roll down his cheek.

 "I love you Sansa."

 "Oh Robb..I love you too."

  He pulled her face down to his lips, pressed against hers in sheer desperation. He wanted her to feel it, wanted her to remember. To his horror, she jerked away, and gasped.

 "Robb! What.. _what are you doing?!"_  

  She jumped off his bed and stomped away, mumbling words he couldn't understand. 

 

 "There he is! How was the wed-"

 "I don't want to talk about it Ros, just keep them coming. I want to forget this day."

  Ros closed her mouth, quickly reached into the cooler for a beer, and slammed it down in front of him. Doing the same with the shot glass, he noticed her pour the liquid and slam the bottle back on the shelf. Unable to wait another second, he slammed the shot back and pushed the glass forward for another. She made no move to pour another, so he finally looked up and saw her stubbornly looking back. He pissed her off.

 "I'm sorry Ros." He said softly. "It..wasn't the best day, and I really don't feel like talking about it." He didn't know how else to explain it, and left it at that. 

  To his relief, she filled his glass and slowly slid it in front of him. 

  Robb stayed until the bar started to fill with people. A younger Saturday night crowd rolled in and the noise and people are exactly what he came to escape from. 

 "Ros can you call me a cab?" 

 "Sure Robb." 

  She walked over to the phone and he watched her close out his tab. The other two bartenders joined her and giggled together as Ros looked over her shoulder at him. Now all their eyes were on him, and he politely smiled back, biting his lip nervously at being talked about. 

 "Go on honey." He heard the younger blond tell her. 

  She walked back with his copy to sign and held it to her chest.

 "Robb my shift is over, the girls got this, so I can take you home if you want." 

  He had been drinking, but wasn't so drunk to know very well what lie behind her offer. 

 "I don't see why not Ros, thank you." He finished his beer.

  She handed him his tab and poured one more shot, then one for herself.

 "On the house." She smiled slyly and drank with him. 

  She stayed quiet while he told her the way to get to his place. It was less than a five minute drive and she knew the area well, having grown up here. She pulled into his driveway and put the gear to park. The engine idled as he finally looked up from his lap. He was suddenly nervous, never having had an opportunity to invite a woman inside his own house before. His dates in school consisted of a lot of making out in his car, or their rooms, and the only one he could be private with was his Sansa. Thinking of Sansa again, knowing damn well how she was spending her wedding night, brought back the anger.

 "Are you coming in?" He asked flatly.

 "Would you like me to?" She teased.

  Rather than answer her, he grunted forward and claimed her mouth. Her breath caught, followed by a pleased moan when Robb wasted no time slipping his tongue through her lips, eager to taste, lap and suck. This wasn't soft, there was no sweetness to the act, the sensation of having someone else's lips on his rang through his body, but was no substitution for Sansa. This wasn't love, rather his animalistic urge for release.

  When he felt Ros grasping his hair at the back of his head, he opened his eyes and pulled back to stare into her.

 "Wh..why did you stop?" She breathed.

 "Because I don't want to do this _here."_

  She turned the keys and pulled them from the ignition, getting out of the car as quickly as he did, she followed his closely as he made his way to the door. He fumbled with his keys in the lock, when her hands reached around from behind, smoothing down with stretched fingers slowly toward his groin. He breathed heavily and closed his eyes at the first contact on his cock he'd felt in over a year. Slowly inserting the right key, he turned it and opened the door, spinning around with his eyes still closed to pull her body into his.  

 "Fuck." She hissed against his lips.

  He felt her lips back on his, playing with his tongue and sucking hard on his bottom lip. He made quick work of stripping her clothes off as her mouth and teeth explored his neck, his lips, doing everything right, with a confidence that matched his frustration. Ros shrank in height as she stepped out of her shoes and jeans. Her breasts filled in his hands as he massaged them. He dipped below her neck licking down until he opened his eyes taking her taut nipple between his teeth, then sucking lightly, felt the rumble of her moan from her chest. Ros peeled his jacket off his shoulders. He was never more relieved to be rid of the tux he wore for their wedding, so he helped her strip off his clothes. 

  His pants easily slid off, he stepped out of his shoes, clad only in boxers as she disappeared from his sight. He licked his lips, feeling her nails scrape his hips, pulling his boxers down. He felt his cock bounce free, and groaned loudly as she took it deep into her mouth. She slurped loudly once she started to move up and down, humming pleasingly as she sank so far down, he felt himself at the back of her throat. Ros cupped his balls, moved her tongue flat against his shaft and bobbed up and down so quickly, a familiar heat he couldn't control built and threatened to boil over. 

  She was good at this, very good, it almost shamed him to think at that moment that she gave him the best blowjob he'd ever had. Perhaps it had just been too long since he's felt himself in the mouth of a woman, but there was no doubt, Ros knew what she was doing. His balls tightened in her soft hand and with the one small thrust, her moan tipped him over the edge. 

 "Oh fuck..Ros."

  He pulled at her hair, trying to lift her off, she fought briefly and quickened her pace. Accepting what was about to happen, he threaded his other hand through her hair and helped to guide her mouth, feeling her tongue tracing down so deep at the precise time as he wracked with ache and stilled.

 " _Fuck!"_ He growled, pulsing so deep, he felt her throat muscles contract while she swallowed. "Fuck." He repeated, groaning and shuttering as he kept cumming longer than he was use to.

 "Mmmm." She hummed softly when her lips popped of the tip.

  She started to stand while he struggled not to teeter. Getting his bearings, he scooped her up and carried her down the hall. Her nails scratched through his chest, playing with the hair there, she held him around his neck. Once he kicked his door open, he threw her onto the bed, her limbs flailing as she giggled and threw her head back. He wasn't in the mood to laugh, he grabbed her by her ankles and flipped her onto her stomach, ignoring her yelp, he dove in between her legs until his face was buried in her cunt. 

  Inhaling deeply, her sex filled his senses, as he convinced himself that no woman would be a sweet as Sansa. Going straight for her ass, he thrust his tongue deeply into her tight hole and plunged his fingers into her wet pussy. There was nothing playful anymore about her moans now as he drove wildly into both holes, growling in approval as she bucked back, wanting more, begging desperately for more, whimpering his name, trying to get his tongue further up her ass when he was as deep as he could go. Rubbing her clit, her wetness mixed with his saliva and his face and hands became a mess.

 "Fuck me." She pleaded. "I want you're cock in me Robb." 

 "Where?" He growled from behind her. 

 "You know where." She moaned. 

 "I want you're cunt first." He insisted.

  She lifted her hips, opened completely to him. As he looked down, all he saw was her red hair draped over her back. In the darkness, he caught a glimpse of his Sansa and gripped his cock to guide it between her lips. He slid inside her easily, she was soaked. Fully inside her now, he grasped her hips with both hands and started pumping deep and fast. He felt her fingers against his cock, as she rubbed her own clit, groaning loudly on the verge of cumming.

 "Yes yes _YES! Harder!"_

He slammed into her, smacking against her ass harder than he would ever dream of doing to Sansa. Her body shook forward with each thrust when his eyes deceived him. He saw Sansa in front of him, heard her calling his name, trembling and moaning so close to her release, closer, getting hotter, needing him, wanting him. 

 " _Fuck Sansa."_ He hissed. 

 "Wh-what?"  Ros started to turn her head.

  He shook back to reality, and didn't stop. He relentlessly fucked her, until he heard and felt her so _close._ He quickly licked his fingers, leaving more saliva on them, and inserted them into her ass, to which she moaned in approval.

 "Oh fuck Robb." 

  She was about to cum. Her thighs trembled, her breaths heavy and broken, he quickly pulled out of her cunt and sunk slowly into her ass. She cried out, jerking under him as he pulled out and entered her again. Her ass was so tight around him, and feeling her walls pulse so closely to his cock, it didn't take him more than a few more thrusts before he exploded inside her, growling loudly, hands gripping her hips and pulling her ass back further onto his throbbing cock. 

 "Jesus Christ." He hissed. 

  What he had with Sansa was sweeter of course, needier, and all encompassing, but he had never been this dirty with anyone. She whined softly as he pulled slowly out of her, and fell heavily onto the bed on his back. She fell forward and panted heavily with him, once again threading her fingers softly through his chest hair.

  It was something his love use to do. He grasped her wrist.

 "Don't." He warned.

  Her head remained still, before sighing and falling back on the pillow. 

 "You know how to make a girl feel special." She breathed.

 "Is that what that was? _Special?"_

Ros scoffed and shook her head. 

 "No I suppose it wasn't..we both know what this was."

  Robb stayed quiet.

 "I suppose 'special' is what you had with _Sansa."_ She sighed. 

  Robb clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. He felt her move off the bed and opened his eyes to see her standing over him at the foot of the bed. 

 "I feel sorry for you Robb."

  He had no response, he felt sorry for himself.

 "See you at the bar." She said as a farewell and walked out of his room.

  He waited a few minutes before hearing her keys jingle and the door close a moment later. He walked out to his living room, and collected his rented tux off the floor. Draping it over his recliner, he pulled his boxers back on and went to his fridge to pull out a beer. 

 

 

 "Happy Anniversary my wife." 

  Sansa smiled proudly, holding her flute of champagne, seated at her restaurant's best table and tapped Jon's glass.

 "Happy Anniversary husband." 

  They'd been happily married for one year, and things were only getting better for them. She was recently made the a.m. Sous chef after Meg left, moving with her husband and kids to the city to run Brie's restaurant there. Chef was happy that it was a success but felt Adeline's was where her heart was. 

  Jon had a little more time in the department before getting a better shift, but he loved his job, and never gave Sansa the impression that he regretted joining the force, it kept her from complaining about their limited time together, although she squeezed in some here and there. He went into work shortly before she got off work, when she woke, he woke with her and spent just a couple hours with her in the morning before she went into work. It wasn't easy being a cop's wife, but she knew Jon was in his element. She could no sooner ask him to settle for anything else than he could ask her to stop loving the kitchen. 

  He had been so good to her, showing her more love with each day and never tiring of seeing her, making love to her, smiling at her habits, and most importantly, accepting her insistence on helping her brother over the past year. 

  Where Jon and Sansa's lives seemed to fall into place, Robb's only seemed to crumble. He hadn't yet gone after his Foreman's license, and continued to work the same position for the Umbers. His drinking was a problem, a big one. He had to be picked up more than once from the bar and even landed in jail one night. Jon kept it off his record and drove him home, urging Sansa to have an intervention with Uncle Bryn afterwards. 

  Sansa was in denial, knowing in her heart that something deep lingered in her brother and it frightened her to know what it was. She was determined to fix him herself without ganging up on him. He always apologized after, begging with his clear sober eyes, to forgive him, to stay with him, he needed her, he'd get better for her, don't give up on him..she wouldn't. After everything they went through, she would not turn her back on Robb. She could fix this, she could fix him. 

 "Happy Anniversary you two." Chef Brienne towered over their table.

 "Thank you Chef." Jon and Sansa responded in unison.

 "I hope you're hungry, I've prepared a lovely entree for you this evening." 

  Sansa inhaled in excitement, knowing Chef Brienne loved making food off the menu. The servers set their plates in front of them and stood back. Sansa reveled at the beauty of the dish. 

 "Brie and basil stuffed rabbit roulade with charred cauliflower, over parsnip purée. Enjoy."

  Sansa could barely contain her excitement. She looked up at Jon and saw him frown. 

 "What's the matter?" She asked.

  Jon looked after Chef Brienne walking away before leaning in.

 "I..I've never had rabbit before." He admitted.

  She cupped her hands over her mouth and laughed.

 "Sansa, you know me." 

  She tried to control her laughter and waved her hand. 

 "Oh god Jon, you'll love it, just _try it._ It's delicious."

  Jon hesitated, before picking up his knife and fork and took his first bite. Sansa ate with him and watched as he chewed. She thought it was divine, the flavors melting in her mouth, but Jon's face indicated it wasn't exactly the best thing he's ever had in his mouth. It made her giggle as he finally swallowed and took a healthy sip of his champagne. 

 "Well, it's not beer and steak, but eat as much as you can and I'll reward you later." She teased. 

  His eyebrows lifted as he cut a bigger piece and shoved it in his mouth. Sansa watched Jon's strong jaw move as he chewed his food while she ate her second small bite. He was lovely, even as he ate.

 "Hurry up, there's still dessert." He said after he swallowed.

 "Dessert is at home my love." 

  Jon grinned.

 

 "Oh god Jon, that mouth." She moaned as he planted kisses down her neck. He started to work the straps of her dress off her shoulders, when they both heard her phone vibrating in her purse. Sansa sighed.

 "Don't Sansa."

 "You know I have to."

  Jon growled as she leaned down to take her phone out. She wasn't surprised to see the number.

 "Hello?"

  As she listened, she looked at Jon apologetically.

 "I'll be right there Ros." She hung up.

  Jon was tight lipped and swung around, his back turned to her. He was so pissed he couldn't even look at her.

 "I'll just be a minute Jon." 

 "It's our _anniversary_ Sansa." He insisted. 

 "I know. I'm sorry, but he won't let them call him a cab..you know he'll come with me."

  Jon scoffed in disgust, making Sansa flush with guilt. 

 "How long do we keep doing this Sansa?"

  She didn't know how to answer, what to say, or how to keep defending her brother.

 "I'm tired of this. I'm tired of you helping him, and I've had it. Do you hear me Sansa? This is the last time you rescue him!"

 "Stop! Stop it!" She screamed. "I'll always help him, he's my brother! He's the only family I have!"

 "I'm your family Sansa!" 

 "You are Jon, you are." She embraced him, sobbing on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, you're right..I know you're right..just please..give me some time. I know I can help him, I know it."

 "Oh Sansa." He sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Go get him, get him home safe, I'll wait for you, and we'll talk about this, but something needs to change. Okay?" 

  She nodded on his shoulder.

 "Yes. Yes my love."

 

 She managed to keep her anger inside until she helped him stumble through his front door and looked upon the condition of his house. 

 "Jesus fucking Christ Robb." She said with disgust. 

  Empty bottles littered his coffee table, the kitchen table, the counter, his trash was overflowing and the place reeked. She watched him stumbling away from her and down the hall. 

 "I'm so glad I left my husband home on our first anniversary to do this again." She yelled behind him. 

  He kept walking down the hall, past the mess, and toward his room. Her anger boiled to the surface and she quickly followed him, spotting the shirt he discarded on the hallway floor. She rounded the doorway to watch him kick out of his boots.

 "Did you hear me? It's my anniversary Robb, and I left Jon to save you once again!"

  He steadied himself and turned around, twisting his face as he stared at her. 

 "Save me?" He hissed. "You are my _ruin_ Sansa."

  His words floored her. She stared at him, stunned. He continued to undress, unzipping his pants.

 "What? What did you just say?" 

 "You heard me Sansa." He groaned tiredly. "If you remembered _anything.."_ The rest of his words, he mumbled were unintelligible.

 "I don't understand." She sighed. "Sleep it off Robb. Rest assured, we need to solve this or I have to let you go."

  Turning to leave, she suddenly felt his grip around her forearm. He swung her around and pulled her so close, she could smell the alcohol and cigarettes from his breath. 

 " _You let me go two years ago."_

 _"_ Robb." She pleaded. " _Stop..let go."_

She watched as tears welled in his eyes, and winced. She felt something take root inside her bones. A dread. A door she had the key to but was unwilling to open. Her heart raced frantically as his eyes bore into her.

 "I've tried Sansa."

  She lost her breath.

  _I tried..I tried Sansa._

 _"_ Tried to _what?"_ She asked terrified.

  _Tried to what?_

 _"_ Tried.. _to stop wanting you."_

_Tried to not want this._

The room spun. She looked beyond him to his bed, then back at him. 

  The air was sucked out of the room as she saw a glimpse of him. He held her close. She breathed him in and touched his skin, panting, drenched in sweat. She touched him tenderly over his bare chest. She looked into his eyes and saw love there. Not love for his sister. Love for his..

 "No." She choked. "No."

  Robb widened his eyes and brought her hand up to touch his chest. She felt his heart racing as quickly as hers. He placed his right hand over her heart and breathed deeply. 

 " _Remember this Sansa."_ He begged her. 

  She closed her eyes so tight, tears burning behind them, suddenly falling down her cheeks. 

  _I'm here Sansa. I'm always inside you._

_Robb..say it._

_I love you Sansa. I'll die never loving anyone as much as I love you._

_I love you. I love you. Robb, I love you._

_"_ Oh god." She sobbed. 

  _Robb._

It came back to her like pictures flashing quickly through her mind. She was unable to focus on one before another one replaced it. Along with the vision, also flooded the emotions, filling every empty crevice of her soul with the love she felt for him and stashed away so deep. Now she was overflowing with it. Fear clawed under her skin as she realized the pain she suffered. He was her last thought before she drifted away. His was the last face she was desperate to see. His touch was the thing she longed for the most. She closed her eyes once more, and felt Robb's lips softly caress hers. With this kiss, the pictures became more clear, when she kissed him back, hungry for him.

 " _My Sansa."_ He whispered against her gasp. 

 " _Robb."_ She wept.

  She could no sooner realize she loved him, than letting him go, stepping back, unable to look into his eyes. 

 "I..I have to go Robb."

 "Sansa, don't leave me now."

  She choked out a sob. 

 "Please Robb, I _can't."_

Turning around, she ran for the door, trembling uncontrollably. She sat behind the wheel shaking so hard she couldn't get the key in the ignition. In frustration she pounded on the steering wheel, cursing aloud and crying. Looking up, she felt her stomach drop as Robb stood at the front door. 

 "Come on come _ON!"_

  The truck engine roared to life and she peeled out of the driveway, speeding down the street back to her husband. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, beyond Sansa remembering is even more angst. Heartbreak. Ruin. Broken hearts in despair..but smut remains!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord.. The angst. No Robb..except in thought.

 

 

 

  Making sure she didn't look a complete mess, she adjusted the mirror back into place and got out. Looking over everything at the front of their house seemed different now. The herb garden she planted in front of their living room window, the bistro set on the porch she begged Robb to build them.

  _Oh God Robb. You built me this deck, knowing I'd be sitting out here with Jon._

She had to shake it from her frantic mind and remember that it wasn't someone else's life, not someone else's home, not another woman's herb garden..this was her and Jon's. She made this a home with Jon. They had made their own happy memories here. She chose to be with him, she was overjoyed when he proposed to her, it was her who said yes and she stood here now not regretting it, but knew, it would have never even happened..if..if..

  _I can't..I can't. Jon is inside waiting for me. Waiting for his wife to come home to him and salvage their anniversary night. Just breathe. How the hell am I going to pull this off. He'll know..he'll know if I'm lying. I'm going to try to pull off romantic after this? He'll know._

She could no longer wait outside the front door of her own house. She decided to open the door quickly, walked in and exhaled, relieved to see everything turned off..although that meant he was in bed. She stepped out of her shoes by the door and made her way to their room, already hearing the shower. One hour ago, Sansa would have gone straight into their bathroom and joined him, she would've made this night with him last for hours. This newly informed Sansa, saw a chicken shit way out The pounding of her heart made her move faster. She unzipped her dress, threw it in the closet and snatched the first thing from her drawer. It happened to be one of Robb's t-shirts she claimed as her own years ago, deeming it too small for him anymore, she wore it to bed many times since.

  She heard the water turn off on the other side of the door and scrambled. Throwing the shirt on in a flash, she snaked under the covers and pulled the chain on her lamp. Pulling all the hair from under the collar, she lay her head deeply into the pillow to hide her face as much as possible, and pulled the blanket over her chin. She was copping out. She was copping out on her fucking anniversary.

  She closed her eyes and worked on slowing her breath, as though she was actually sleeping, and imagined the disappointment she was about to inflict on Jon. She'd rather hide than face him. Telling the truth was out of the question, she barely had any time to digest it herself. Telling him anything else would be useless. Sansa or anyone else for that matter, might as well have had wooden noses when it came to Jon. He was freakishly good at it..spotting the liar. Spotting the lie. 

  She lay perfectly still when she heard him push the door open. She could see the light through her eyelids and didn't move a muscle, reminding herself to breathe. _Slowly._

There was a soft sigh, and yes, she could hear the disappointment. 

 "Damn Sansa." 

  A drawn out moment of silence was followed by the sound of his own drawers opening and closing, then a click of the bathroom light being turned off, and Jon's steps leaving their room. He merely cracked their bedroom door closed and when Sansa heard the light volume of the living room TV, she opened her eyes. She had to play her part and commit to sleep. She couldn't move, so she could either sleep, or stay awake and think. She definitely didn't want to think anymore. 

  A futile expectation, as she pulled the cover over her head and cried.

 

  _Do it..touch me..please..touch me Robb. Robb touch me..don't stop..Robb yes._

_This wasn't a mistake. His fingertips on her skin, his lips kissing her mouth and neck, feeling his perfect body pressed so close to hers, she couldn't tell where she started and he began, just buried inside her, a warmth flushing through her entire body..knowing it was wrong, and not caring. The safety of being in his arms, nothing made her feel this good, this safe, this loved._

_No one moved their fingers like this, no one felt so good inside her, sliding inside, filling her, deep enough to stop moving until he pulled back, his breath so sweet so close to her mouth, wrapping her legs tighter, urging him to enter her again..and again, the arch of her foot cramping, her toes curling into the balls of her feet, as his cock slowly teased...tracing..gliding down her clit.._

Sansa jerked awake feeling flush with sweat, her t-shirt clung to her breasts as she brought her hand up to her neck. She was sweating everywhere, her cheeks were warm, her breathing labored, she was also sticky wet and throbbing between her thighs. She could hear Jon breathing soundly next to her, and dipped her fingers through her wetness when the images of Robb came flooding back. She couldn't stop feeling him inside her. She remembered the desire, the sheer arousal just from thinking of him, rang through her body like a bell. 

  Quickly throwing the covers off her and Jon, she moved her hand over his body and found the band of his boxers and moved her body closer while her hand guided them down. She sensed him stir his head from above but she was already below. 

 "Sansa- _fuck! Ahh."_

Her mouth was already on him, _around him._ Robb had always been ready when she did this, but Jon required a little time at first, not too much however, as her hand firmly gripped him below her lips, sliding both up and down until he grew fully erect in her mouth. Jon and Robb's bodies were different, but in _this..she could pretend._

She moaned around him in her mouth for more reasons than she could grasp. She knew full well what she was doing and felt guilty. She'd never fantasized about _anything_ or anyone when she was with Jon before. In her head, he was Robb, and Robb loved it, loved her, moaned deep from his chest and threaded his fingers through her hair as she bobbed quickly up and down, trying to please him, tasting him, wanting to make him cum, because she loved satisfying him and knew she'd be next. He was a generous lover, undeterred from finishing the night before pleasing her. Once, twice, as many as she wanted, whatever she wanted, however she wanted it, he was going to give it to her. 

 "Yes Sansa." He breathed. 

  _Oh no._

She knew she was the worst wife in the world for the thoughts that ran through her mind, but her body had no remorse. Her lips came off with a wet smack as she started to crawl over her love's body with her knees. Once over his chest, she heard him growl in surprise as he grabbed onto her legs with both arms and helped guide herself over his face. Sansa held onto the headboard in front of her as his hands brought her over his mouth. She gasped sharply when the coarse hair of his beard grazed her down below. He softly kissed her clit, and slowly lapped through her, down, down, inside..

 " _Ahhh ah!"_ She cried out, not knowing the contact would feel so exhilarating.

  His tongue moved slow, until tonight, slow would have been perfect, however..

  She moved her hips faster over his face, feeling the scratch of his scruff teasing her, and boldly bucked up. Without hesitation, he licked around her taut hole, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh of her bottom until she could feel his nails digging into her flesh. His lower body rose, as he finally thrust his tongue into her ass.

 " _Yes."_ Sansa hissed, rolling her head back and moaning.

  A muffled grunt came from him but his tongue kept working frantically, and she realized how she felt the first time he did it.

  _No..not him.._

A split second of guilt once again grabbed hold of her stomach before he showed more force. His face, his beautiful face buried beneath her as she rode him, riding his tongue and feeling the build boiling through her body. She was on fire, the remnants of a face she'd seen since her first memory. A body and mind that matured in front of her. Arms and hands that shook around her wanting body as she felt his desperation to envelop every part of her. Meld into her. Become _one_ with her. She could no longer control the natural desire to become one with him. She fell forward, pressing her forehead against the headboard and scratched the wood as her hips jerked over his face. 

  _He knows what to do. He knows what I want. He always knew exactly what I wanted._

Her eyes clasped tightly shut as the orgasm pulsed through her body. Her fingernails clawed at the board, a choked whimper filling the quiet room as his name stayed in her throat. 

  _I need him. I need him inside me._

  Sansa moved before she was done trembling, her body crying for more, _more._ More of him, her body begging, needing to be filled. Moving down, her nails scratched across a bare chest, keeping herself from pouting in disappointment at the hair she longed to feel there, and moved quickly across his chiseled abdomen, then through his thatch of hair, until she felt him twitch between her eager lips. His hands never left their grasp on her hips, he used his fingertips to urge her, pulling her forward where she would bend down to kiss him. 

  She usually would kiss him, but as differences go, this was one that stood out, and for now...for now..

  _Just get me there my love..I need you._

Grasping his shoulders with both hands, she slid onto him, sinking into an abyss of eternal damnation.

  _You are mine, you have always been mine. I have made you this way and harbor no remorse. I love your labored breath, your pained, eager moans waiting to encompass me. You own me, every part of my body. You are everything that I need. Inside me, moving with me, knowing my body, wanting it to shatter against you. Where there should be shame, there is only a deepening passion that grows inside my belly. My heart is yours. Do you feel me around you brother? It's your pain that fills me with desire. I want you more._

She moves quickly, her thrusts landing hard against his skin, her bottom slapping against his thighs in an unforgiving fury. Her mind is racing, her body's thirst seemingly unquenchable as she rides him desperately. Hearing his groans coming out differently, she inadvertently cups her hand over his mouth and rolls her hips in rhythmic circles. She is close, so close to coming undone, remembering the dire pace to which he tried to resist. Every moment at first was resistant. He wanted to hold on to something. Something that he might look back upon with pride. Instead, she selfishly stole his pride replacing it with unbridled passion.

  His mumbled moans under her hand made her quicken her pace. He was meeting her thrusts, his hands pulling down as his breaths pleaded with her. 

 "I love you..I love you." She panted.

  His lips moved under her hand, she only pressed firmly down and rode him furiously. She came up, grazing her clit again, he choked against her hand as hers went roughly through his hair, feeling the the thick overgrown curls between her fingers.

 " _Ungh! R-fuck..yes!"_

  His hand came down hard on her left cheek, the smack spurring her intensely. She gasped and dug her nails deep into his skin. Shuddering while he convulsed under her, she dug her nails into his shoulders. His spasms were in pleasure mixed with sounds growled in pain. Sansa's high whimpers only made her clamp down harder over his mouth. He breathed heavily through his nose until he gripped her wrist and jerked it aside.

 "Jon-"

  He flipped her on her back with enough force to take her breath away. Like an awakening, she came to her senses as Jon entered her once again. She was overwhelmed, sensitive everywhere, still trembling. 

 "Jon!" She pleaded.

  His lips covered hers instantly. Her eyes remained open as she accepted his soft tongue in her mouth. She sighed, closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel his frantic thrusts inside her, wrapping her shaken legs around him. Her thighs squeezed tightly, a smirk playing across her opened lips as she gasped with his movements. He was hard, rock hard. His soft moans became animalistic grunts, and her hands clawed at his back. Writhing uncontrollably beneath him, he stifled her with dominance, moving exactly where she needed him to. His cock came up slowly to tease her clit, gliding up and down, small strokes that drove her insane, until slamming back into her. 

 " _Ohh oh yes..Jon! Don't..don't stop! Pease..please Jon."_ She now begged. 

 " _Sansa."_

_One word. One word. Her name from his lips. He claims me. My Jon. He waited for me._

_"_ Do it Jon." She breathed. "Make me _yours."_

 _"_ You _are_ mine Sansa." 

  With a final thrust, Jon growled. Her eyes rolled back, feeling a hot ache ripple through her. His stomach muscles contracted over her as she held him tightly. Kissing his neck, as though each kiss was assurance of how much she loved him, she let her mind recede. 

  _Just trust this Sansa. This is love. It comes from every pore._

 _"I love you, you know."_ He said breathlessly. 

She controlled the sob that formed in her throat. She did not need to be afraid, she loved him too, it was no lie. 

 "I love you too. You know I do."

  Jon collapsed with a sigh, cradling his head under her chin. Breathing heavily, he nodded.

 "That's all I need Sansa."

  He kissed her softly over her collarbone. She twirled his curls between her fingers and sighed softly. 

  _He's all I need. He's all I need._

_Go away._

_No._

_It was a mistake._

_He's all I need._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're struggling.. Then welcome to my world. Because so am I! Thanks to everyone who came out to play! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all Robsa.

 

 

 

  Robb's eyes blinked open, blurry and stinging from the alcohol. He knew it was the only thing responsible for the 2 hours of broken sleep he got, and it was only 4 a.m. His first thought was of Sansa, as his fingers lightly traced over his lips remembering the kiss, the first kiss he finally _felt her._ Felt the Sansa he remembered.

  _She remembered._

He would have followed her, he was desperate to know, but he saw how overwhelmed she was. She was confused beyond reason and chasing after her would have been unbearable. He was aware of her struggle, and couldn't bear adding to her pain. In fact, he decided, he was done hurting her. She would never get another call from Ros, never have to pick his drunk ass up from the bar, never have to look at him with those big blue sympathetic eyes and wonder what he was doing and how long he'd waste his life. He would be the man she remembered, if it killed him, he would be the man Sansa use to love.

  One look from her..one look. He saw the realization in her eyes and nearly leapt from his skin. It sobered him like a slap in the face. She was remembering right in front of him. Two long, painful, torturous years and she came back to him with a force he wasn't fully able to comprehend. He'd accepted that she was lost forever, and there. _There._ There, in the bedroom where she walked in and forever changed him, what kind of man he would become, she remembered. The moment replayed over and over until he had to get up and move.

  Taking his phone off the charger, he sighed in disappointment but wasn't surprised to see no messages. Well, not from Sansa. 

  **_Ros: get home safe? We can try again tomorrow lover._**

He had no desire to text back. He had appreciated having Ros, but she wasn't stupid, she knew as well as he did what this was. It had never been about love. They hardly spoke, they never went out in any sort of official setting, she'd slept over a few times, but that was because it was late..with a few exceptions. 

  Robb's stomach flipped as he thought of the few times they had finished and he rolled off of her and held her to his body. She was so warm, comforting, and.. _easy._ She pushed back into him with a sigh and he'd hold her with his eyes closed and sink into a deep seeded memory of laying with Sansa. She never asked, and he never told why he wanted her to stay. It never needed to be spoken and it was of the reasons it worked well with Ros. Right now, it felt like betrayal.

  He would not dare text Sansa now, Jon would be there. 

 

  10:00 a.m. She'd be at work now, safe to send a text. Any other day he'd have been too exhausted, but not today. Today, Sansa was standing in the kitchen, her mind reeling and spinning about the previous night. He pulled his phone from his back pocket and texted her. 

  **_We need to talk._**

Staring at his phone in anticipation, he looked around before his phone vibrated. 

  **_Later._**

One word. One word from her and reading it sent a wave of adrenaline through him. It would take all the strength he had to keep working. He decided he would work like a maniac so the day would pass as quickly as possible. 

 "Hey Stark! Chris needs help over here!"

  Rob rolled his eyes and made another decision. 

  _Time to get my own license._

 

The urge to drive by their house was pulling him, but he was filthy. He also felt like shit. His nerves were shot, and his body was screaming for a drink. 

  _Just one beer..to take the edge off._

His hands ached gripping the steering wheel. The abuse he heavily inflicted on himself for two years would not be an overnight fix, it hadn't dawned on him as much as the moment to make a right turn to the bar. He took a shaky breath and continued straight. As soon as he pulled in his driveway, he rushed into the house to brew coffee and run the shower. No text from Sansa yet, and he knew she was off work by now. He popped two aspirin and let hot water run over him until it ran cold. Still no text from Sansa as he noticed the light disappear from out the window.

  It was dark, Jon would be at work, he needed to know. He was running on that fuel alone. What did she know? What did she remember? He needed to know. Quickly throwing on jeans and a t-shirt he knew she was familiar with, he snatched his things from his dresser and ran back out the door.

 

  The day had been one of the hardest in her memory to get through, and that was saying a lot. Jon could not have been sweeter this morning. He woke when she woke, made her breakfast and poured coffee the way she liked it before driving her to work. He had the sweetest smile all morning, so happy with the way she had salvaged their anniversary night. He wasn't the kind of man to bring it up, but Sansa sensed by the pep in his step, that he was pleasantly surprised and still lingered on the happiness. 

  She wasn't usually as.. _forward_ in bed as she was last night, but sat there feeling guilty about the motivation behind all of it. 

  _If he knew.._

There was an empty, aching pain in her stomach ever since. She lay in bed, staring at the ceiling and the clock as 3 turned into 4. 4 turned into 5. 5 turned into 6. Until her alarm sounded, and she merely rolled off the bed and onto her feet. Zombie-like, she showered, walking out to a cheery, smiling husband and couldn't feel like a bigger piece of shit. 

  Work fared no better as she was flooded with questions about their "night". She reacted with a weak smile and concentrated on just getting through the double. Then he texted her. They hardly texted. When they did it was short and to the point. So was this, but there was so much more to this one than the others. She remembered the texts they sent to each other when she first started and had to run to the bathroom to cry. 

  _What did he do? Erase them? Yes. He must have. I asked for my phone and mother's shawl. He brought them back and I went through everything, trying to piece together.._

  All day, she thought of how much pain Robb had suffered. The tragedy and pain they'd both gone through. She lost her grip on her entire life and felt like she'd break down in front of everyone. It crossed her mind to take the day off to come to terms with the newfound knowledge. Certainly everyone would understand, she needed only to explain that her memories were back, and they'd fall over themselves pushing her out the door.

  She didn't, deciding instead to shove it aside and work through the day, praying it would be so busy, she could simply move endlessly until...until Robb confronted her.

  She couldn't deny him that. She couldn't deny herself, though she had no idea how it would go, the fear held firmly and she worked her entire shift feeling panicked. In no mood for small talk, smiles, jokes or gossip, Sansa could sense everyone's eyes on her. They all knew something was wrong.

  _Something is wrong. I'm in love with Robb. I loved my brother. I dreamed of a life with him. He was everything to me. He was all I wanted. I was his. I would have done anything to be his forever. I lay dying and he was my last thought._

"Sansa, go home, I got it." 

  She met Matty with weary eyes and decided she'd take him up on his offer, feeling slightly ashamed that she was so recently appointed Sous Chef as he had been there much longer. There was nothing in his eyes to indicate jealousy or disappointment, just concern. 

 "Thanks Matt. I..it..it was just a long night." 

 "Yeah it was!" Seth yelled from the back.

 "Shut the fuck up Seth!" Matt responded. 

  He squeezed her shoulder and smiled. 

 "Go home, get some rest Sansa."

  She nodded, and considered staying, just so she could avoid the inevitable, but she leaned forward to kiss his cheek and untied her apron.

 "Thanks Matty." 

 

  She wasn't surprised to see his car in the driveway, but her insides flipped all the same. Parking next to him, she stared straight ahead and closed her eyes. If she could stay in the car forever to avoid this conversation, she would do it. Everything would be different now. The way she would live her life, stay married, love her husband, work in a kitchen, talk to friends, spending days off on the couch reading, all of it while she carried the knowledge of an unbridled passion and love she developed for her brother. She could not wish it away, it happened, and she was aware of how much easier her life would have been had she never remembered at all..but then, _he_ would have suffered.

  _The whole time._

_The whole time._

It was that thought that made her want to burst into tears and run to him instantly, caress his face, kiss his lips and apologize for every moment he had to endure watching her and Jon. Then, torment and guilt at feeling regret for loving Jon. That love hadn't diminished at all. It was not replaced. 

  Anger at the man responsible for all of it boiled in her. She saw his face, twisted in rage as he inflicted blow after blow, snarling accusations of her fucking her brother, her cousin, only family is what she wanted between her legs. 

  She never let Jon talk too much about Ramsay. He would ask Sansa from time to time if she remembered even dating him, she would try to reach inside for something, anything, and shake her head in frustration. Jon told her Ramsay's father was still convinced he was alive, and never did the things to her he was accused of. Somehow the case was dropped, forgotten, sitting at the bottom of a pile somewhere in in a box in the back of a dim lit room. Disappeared, just as Ramsay had done. 

  Now, she thinks how much she'd like him to be in front of her. She'd like to run a knife through that bastard's heart. She looked at her knife bag and actually wondered which one she'd pull out to do the job, when she saw a flicker of movement. Robb was getting out of his car. One more deep breath and she held onto the handle of her bag and finally got out. She still could not meet his eyes, and every step forward felt heavy. Her head low, his boots came into view in front of her feet and she softly set her bag on the hood. 

  Her lips quivered as Robb reached up, his fingers slowly lifting her chin up to meet his face. Tears blinked from both eyes as she finally looked upon him. His eyes were the softest she'd seen them in years. There was no anger there, no hint of disappointment, all she could see is love, and a desperation that melted her heart. 

 "I didn't come to cause you pain Sansa." He said while grazing her cheek. 

  She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. 

 "Come here." He said, pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her. 

  She held him so tight, so close, she felt their fast hearts beating against each other's, and she sobbed. 

 " _I'm so sorry."_ She choked against his shoulder.

 "No Sansa." He softly stroked and kissed her head. "Don't. You have nothing to be sorry for, _please."_ He begged.

  She cried in his arms as they stay silent, until time lost all meaning, and her tears eventually subsided, their embrace turning into a small rhythmic rocking, like the slowest most painful dance. 

  She felt his body start to pull away and whimpered. She did not want him away from her. He put his hands on her shoulders and stared so deep, she shivered.

 "What do you remember?"

  She nervously looked back. " _All of it."_ She breathed.

 "It was Ramsay?"

 "Yes." She hissed.

 "He saw us?"

 "Yes."

  Robb swore under his breath and she noticed something mixed with the anger in his eyes. _Relief._

 "What? What is it?"

  He sighed through tighter lips. "Come with me."

  She knew better than to protest, and let him walk her to his car with her hand firmly in his. She asked no questions as a million ran through her mind. He opened the door and kissed her cheek when she got in, a gesture so natural to them, she almost forgot about everything else and wondered if he was taking her away. Away from this life, and why her heart beat calmly at the prospect. He got in the car and moved robotically, backing out, and driving without saying a word or looking her way. After ten minutes of driving like he could have done it blindfolded, he slowed the car through a newer development of businesses on the outskirts of town and parked in a lot across from an abused women's shelter. 

  Sansa stared ahead at the building, admiring the gardens surrounding it once again. She'd been here several times..with Jon. Chef Brie as well, they had come to donate food and clothing and time with the mothers and children. Jon's department had raised funds every year and Sansa wondered why _this cause_ seemed so important to him. 

  She looked to Robb and saw his eyes fixed straight ahead. 

 "Wh-what are we doing here?"

  Robb breathed in and turned the engine off. His head hung heavily and fear gripped her gut.

 "I came home that night..and saw you lying on the floor..I thought you were dead Sansa." His raspy voice cracked. "It hurt me more than anything I'd ever felt..even..even mom and dad."

 "Robb." She cried.

 "I felt useless, I couldn't help you, I wasn't _there_ and it fucking killed me. You were broken, so frail, just hanging onto life, and I thought if you didn't live.." His words trailed softly from his lips. "I fell apart Sansa. I fell apart and can't even remember the ambulance ride, them rolling you back to the ER, I can't remember talking to anyone, admitting you or answering any questions..but I remember when Jon got there and started talking about Ramsay..and the look on his face. He _knew_ Sansa. He knew Ramsay had done it, and that's all I would've needed."

  Sansa swallowed, listening to the way he talked, his every emotion, like it just happened. 

 "And..then..your doctor gave me the full list of your injuries. You might never recover from the head injury, and if you did, you might not..be who you were, the broken bones it would take months to heal..and the.."

  She took a deep breath and reached for his hand, it was too painful to hear.

  _You'll never be able to have children._

 _"I know."_ She finished for him. 

 "You _don't."_ His voice ached. 

  He reached for both hands and squeezed tightly, his eyes remained shut until she watched tears roll down his cheeks. He opened them and looked at her sorrowfully.

 " _You were pregnant Sansa."_

His words were like steel piercing her chest. She instinctively started to pull away, needing to breathe, needing more air, she needed to..needed to..

 " _No!"_ She screamed.

  He tried to pull her back and she fought his grip, squirming away and was suddenly free and out of the car. She ran aimlessly, until Robb's arms caught her, locking her in place. She fell weakly to her knees and wailed into her hands. She felt Robb's body behind her, his face on her shoulder, his breath against her neck, pleading apologies into her skin. 

 " _I'm sorry I'm so sorry Sansa, I couldn't tell you..I had to erase everything, everything that would make it harder for you to live on..you didn't remember, I tried, I tried so hard to get you to and there was nothing. You didn't remember US..I couldn't tell you..I couldn't Sansa! How could I explain it?"_

His words came so fast, they ran together, and he tried to soothe her but her heart was in pieces. She wished Ramsay were here this second to inflict this pain on him.

 "Robb, we were going to have a baby..that..fucking bastard took away our baby.. _oh god!"_ She continued to weep uncontrollably, Robb behind her, his own tears seeping through the fabric over her shoulder. 

 "Shhh..I _know.._ my love, I _know..oh Sansa."_ He rocked gently against her.

 "I want to find him Robb." She choked. "Whatever corner of the world he's disappeared to, I want to find him and..and.."

 "He's _here_ Sansa." 

  Her body moved quickly to stand, but he held her down. 

 "What? Robb! Where?" She frantically looked around them.

 "In front of us..underneath that..there." Robb let her turn in his arms and she followed the direction of his eyes.

 "That's a bench next to the garden Robb, where is he?"

 "Buried in the cement beneath it." He whispered.

  Sansa couldn't have been more breathless. She snaked her head in front of his to meet him in the eye and understood everything. Robb was working at this site two years ago, he buried Ramsay in it. 

 "You killed him." She breathed. " _Robb."_ She urged.

 "Yes. Jon and I, we took him out of his bed, gagged him, tied him up, took his wallet, his phone, and some clothes, and drove him here. We threw his body in that grid and I let cement pour over him while he was still breathing."

 "Jon." She gasped. "He was a part of this?"

  Robb nodded. 

  She stood on weak legs pulling him up, she couldn't think straight as she looked at him now. It was too much, too much for her to process, and she wanted to lay down. She wanted to lay in his arms. 

 "Take me home." She asked softly.

  He looked down with a small nod. 

 

 "Not here." 

 "You said home." He responded.

 "I meant-" 

  Sansa hadn't spoke until now, and now she was suggesting something that he'd only dreamed of a thousand times for two years straight. His struggle to do the right thing got the better of him as he pulled into her driveway instead. 

 "Robb-"

 "Sansa, we can't. I'd be the biggest dick for doing that..and I've been a dick long enough don't you think?" He looked up to see disappointment all over her face and he clenched his jaw. She had no idea how hard this was for him. "It's been a long night, get some sleep."

  No sooner had the words come from his mouth that his door was being slammed shut. He thought to go after her and explain that he was trying to be a better man, and she was the reason for it. It was a cruel twist of fate that the moment he so desperately prayed for, finally happened, and his sobriety had given him a conscience. Drunk Robb wouldn't have thought twice about taking her home, happily married or not..recovered memories or not..he didn't want to be that man anymore. 

  He waited with a pained heart until he watched her enter the house, then drove home and hoped the exhaustion would take over. Living though this day on two hours of sleep and feeling withdrawals, he opened the fridge to search for something to put in his stomach and shut it with the force, as the thought of eating nauseated him. He just wanted to lay down. He needed to sleep. 

  He felt chills permeate his exposed skin as he undressed and decided to leave nothing on, as he could already feel a cold sweat coming. He shook under the covers and closed his eyes. Before he drifted off, he saw the same face.

  _Hers._

_"Don't."_ She pleaded.

  _Don't? Don't what?!_

_"Do it..touch me..please..touch me Robb."_

_"Sansa, no."_

_He shouldn't want her at all. He shouldn't even consider it for a second. Every muscle tightens trying to resist the vastly inappropriate thoughts in his head. He sweats profusely, his heart thumping wildly as she guides him between her soft thighs. He squeezes his eyes tightly shut, wishing the moment away yet welcomed the heat emitting from her soft skin, as she raised his hand higher..higher..and he feels it against his fingertips. A silky drop of wetness between her lips. He stops breathing, so aroused, his hard cock twitches on his abdomen._

_"Sansa."_

_"Robb, touch me."_

_He's already sunken his fingers inside her, two of them rubbing together, sliding in and out as she starts moving with him inside her._

_"Robb don't stop. I need this. I need you. Don't you want to be inside me again?"_

_"Sansa..I've never been inside you like this."_

_"Open your eyes._

_What?_

_"_ Robb look at me."

  He opened his eyes to see her standing over him, her face softly aching as his fingers were buried inside her. He realized it was no dream, and stopped moving. 

 " _Don't stop."_

 _"Sansa."_ He groaned. 

  This was a dream. It had to be. This happened. 

  Her weight on top of him convinced him otherwise. Her lips covered his and resisting it was out of the question, as he felt her bare skin burning against him, he let go. The woman he loved was in his arms. She remembered how much she loved him, and she burned to be with him again, he would not refuse her, or himself. He kissed her and felt no remorse sucking at the sweet taste of her tongue and lips while she spread her legs, and sank slowly down his length.

 _"Oh GOD Sansa."_ He gasped.

She whimpered hotly in his mouth, rolling her hips as he glides both hands slowly down her back, feeling every part of her he had committed to memory. She was the same beautiful Sansa, her spine long and seemingly endless until the curve of her waist. He rounded over her soft bottom and smoothed down her hips, digging his fingertips into her flesh, moving her up slowly, and thrust back inside her.

 _"Robb!"_ She cried. 

She started to sit up when he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her down to lap and suck on her nipples, savoring every part of her he could. Sansa gasped as her nails sank into the flesh of his shoulders while she lifted slightly. The sound of her lips slickly coming off his cock made him groan around her breast. His eyes tightened shut as he felt her riding the head with her clit. Her small panted breaths so high and hurried, would end him.

 " _Ahh!"_ She hissed through her teeth when he bit down lightly. " _Robb! Careful."_

  _Careful. It was a warning. She doesn't want to go back to him marked._

  She would go back to him. She cared about what he would see. What about what he saw? What he heard? What he pictured again and again? Jon inside her, giving her pleasure. Making her whimper and moan and scream his name. With a grunt, he flipped her on her back, pinning her arms over her head. She cried out as his mouth once again sank onto her nipple, and bit a little harder. 

 "Robb." She begged.

  Using her heels she tried to pull him up and back into her, but he resisted, licking his way to her long neck as she moaned in relief and pleasure. He nipped at her neck while he teased her entrance with his cock.

 " _Please."_ She begged.

 "Please." He repeated hoarsely. " _Please fuck you without making a mark he can see?"_ With that, he slid into her as deep as he could.

 "I don't need to physically mark you Sansa." He growled in her ear. 

  She was moving with every frantic thrust he made, while he allowed her to mark his back, his shoulder with her teeth, as he used his knees to close her legs between his. He pushed back inside her, skimming her clit with his entire length. 

 " _Fuck! Ahh! Oh yes yes..yes!"_ She screamed. 

  Her thigh muscles jerked and tightened as she squeezed him to keep his pace. He didn't want it to enter his mind where he learned this position, but it was without a doubt in his mind, a sure fire way to make a woman come, and she was so close. She was so wet, soaked between her and his thighs both. 

 "This." He grunted. " _This is how I mark you Sansa._ You can't see it, but it's _there.._ deep inside you. That's _me._ You'll see _me._ You'll want _me..._ even when it's _him_ that's fucking you."

 " _Robb stop."_ She begged.

  He slowed, resting fully inside her. She panted and continued to move her hips. 

 "You want me to stop?" He teased.

 " _No."_ She whined. 

  He pulled out enough to lift his body off her, she forced him back inside and her desire brought him to the edge.

 " _You were mine first."_ He grunted. 

 " _I was."_ She breathed faster. " _Robb..I'm-"_

 _"Say it Sansa."_ He choked. 

 " _I love you Robb. Ahh! I love you..please..I'll always be yours."_

With a high broken squeal, Sansa tightened around him, pounding her fists on his back as her body stilled, and he felt small jerks trembling against him

 " _I love you, and I'll never be anyone's but yours Sansa."_

 _"Robb."_ She cried out, shuddering still.

His head fell forward, and he groaned out on her shoulder as the years of ache wracked through his body. Buried in the warmth of his Sansa, he came hard, her name repeated in his head, inadvertently coming from his lips in a breathless awe. Still pulsing inside her, she ran her fingers through his hair and cradled her face against his cheek. She still breathed shakily and took time to touch the things she missed. 

 "Stay with me." He pleaded. 

  She stiffened underneath him, her hands stopped moving and she held her breath. 

 "You know I can't." She whispered. 

  He stayed inside her and dared to fall asleep inside another man's wife. 

  

  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins..


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

 "Sansa?"

 "Yeah?"

 "Is your brother okay? We never talked about the other night."

  She tensed, grateful her back was turned and flipped the egg in the pan with a nervous flick of her wrist. 

 "It's always amazing to see you do that." 

  She smiled to herself. "Thanks." 

 "So? Robb?"

 "Well, I um, I told him we needed to talk and I gave him an ultimatum." She couldn't face him while she said it, and suddenly wished she had more to cook. 

 "What did he say?" 

 "He agreed to get some help." She said shortly. "I'll handle it."

 "San." He urged softly.

  Sliding the egg onto the piece of toast topped with slices of avocado, she sprinkled it with olive oil and salt and pepper and turned to put the plate in front of him. He stared at her instead of the food.

 "What?" She asked shortly. 

  He looked as though he'd press the issue, but she held her chin up and he let it go. Digging into his food, he looked at her over the table as she sat and drank her coffee.

 "You alright then?" 

  She set her cup on the table a little harder than she should have. 

 "Jon I'm fine, I really don't want to talk about Robb anymore."

  He nodded. 

 "I wasn't asking about Robb, I was asking about _you."_

She watched him cut another piece and meet her with straight, serious eyes while he took another bite. 

  I'm fine, just tired of working doubles. Brie and I are interviewing someone for p.m. grill, and will start training Matt for p.m. sous to take over."

 "How are the lovebirds?"

  She laughed for the first time. Jon listened to her kitchen gossip well enough to know that Mina and Seth recently started dating. Having been on back line for so long, once Seth moved up to front, Mina couldn't stand it, and begged Brie to train her on sauté or grill so she could work next to him again. Brie responded by making a quip of them _just doing it already_ while the rest of the kitchen laughed and clapped. Not long after, Sansa noticed they came into work at the same time, trying to keep their silly smiles and hand touches to themselves but it was so obvious they were in love. 

  Is this what she would become with Robb? Fear waved through her at the thought of being around Robb with Jon _now._  

 "They're good, still in that lovey phase, but when it's time to roll, they're unstoppable. They're a good team, I just hope they make it, otherwise, we'll lose one of them..or both."

  Jon smiled and shook his head. 

 "Such a realist, where has your sense of romance gone?"

 "Someone must have beat it out of my head." She spat.

  Jon set his fork down and looked at her. The snarky comment flew out of her mouth before she thought about saying it. 

 "Not enough to fall in love with me." He spoke softly.

 "You're right." She swallowed. "You're right Jon, I..I don't know why I said it."

  She got up from the table, walked around to his side, and leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips. He pulled her onto his lap and supported her back while he caught her lips passionately. She moaned into his kiss, threading her fingers through his thick black hair while he pulled her body close. His lips and tongue left no doubt of his passion and he clearly wanted to make his point. His hand raced up her opened robe, between her thighs and found her already wet.

 "Jon..I.. _w-work."_ She stuttered, already breathing shallow.

 "This won't take long." He insisted. 

  Her head rolled forward, pressed against his his head, she inhaled the fresh, clean scent of him while his fingers moved inside her, driving her to squeak lightly and clutch a handful of his hair. He smelled differently than Robb, and she winced at the thought still so fresh in her mind..and body. A mere 6 hours ago, she was in his bed, lying in his arms, full of him, while contemplating leaving his side, and eventually rushed home to wash all traces of him off of her. As much as it pained her to do so, bundling her hair in her hand and taking one more whiff of him before she stepped into the shower. 

  Now it was Jon who she drew in. Jon, who wanted to please her, who would do anything to make her happy.

  _You'll see me..you'll want me..even when it's him._

She whined and bucked over his lap.

 "Sansa." He breathed.

  He pulled the robe over her breast and sucked on her tender nipple. Her moan was desperate, caught in a battle to stay with him.

  _Stay with me._

_"Ahh!"_

Her eyes rolled back as she heard the sound of dishes being slid, her body being propped onto the edge of the table and the sound of his fingers slipping out of her. She opened her eyes to see Jon pulling and tugging down his bottoms. She gripped him firmly as he let out a groan. His face, hidden by a curtain of black trembling curls and a dark beard that covered his plump lips. She pulled him forward by his shoulders and kissed him while spreading her legs and guiding him inside her. 

  Groaning as he sunk into her, she clamped down on his shoulders and egged him on with a hard bite on his neck.

 " _Fuck!"_ He hissed.

 "Yes Jon.. _yes fuck me."_

 _"Jesus Christ."_ He gasped.

  Her calves wrapped around him, her ankles locked him in place as he thrust deeply inside her, their bodies slapping together, as the table shook violently. She started to slip into the past, impossible not to do at this moment as she remembered her and Robb on _their_ kitchen table. 

  Jon's hands gripped her waist and brought her closer to the edge, slowing his pace to slide down her clit. The area was still so tender from the position Robb introduced her to last night and she was yanking at Jon's hair, writhing wildly, the ache building rapidly and ready to explode. 

  _Where are you?_

_I'm here Sansa, I'm always inside you._

_No._

_No._

_It's not his face. It's not Robb._

_It's Jon._

_Jon._

_Robb..say it._

She tensed in his grasp, pulling him in deeper with her calves locked around his thighs. Seconds away from the edge, she clawed across his broad, muscled back and bit down on whatever part her mouth found.

  _This is how I mark you._

_..even when it's him that's fucking you._

_"_ Fuck Sansa! _Stop!"_

_"Ahh! Don't stop..I'm coming! Oh god!"_

Everything went white, while her body ceased to move. Jon's final thrust came with a frustrated growl, as he jerked her hips forward to go deeper. She throbbed around him, her spasms a sore reminder in her abdomen. She whimpered while gasping for air, the pain and pleasure battling through her body. 

  Jon didn't move, breathing heavily against her neck, a lump in her throat formed as she felt him shake his head on her shoulder.

  She'd gone too far. He knew something was up. She didn't have the time for an explanation, and it would be bullshit anyway.

 "San-" 

 "Not now..I have to get ready for work." She said shortly.

  Pushing forward, her toes touched the floor and Jon remained, bearing down on her.

 "Jon-" She urged.

 "Something is wrong Sansa. I don't know what it is but don't think for one second I'll turn my back on this..on _you."_

She read nothing in his eyes that told her otherwise, he would get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing he ever did, and it terrified her. 

 "It's fine..I'm fine." She lied.

  It was terrible. Her lie, her terrible lie. If he knew...oh god if he _knew._

Shrieking away from him, she kept her head down while walking to the bathroom. 

  Rushing through her routine, she walked out dressed for work and breathed a sigh of relief at Jon's absence. Their bedroom door was shut as she grabbed her things for work and headed out the door.

 

_**Can I see you tonight?**_

_**No.**_

_**Why?**_

Robb stared at his phone.

_**Sansa.**_

Nothing. She was working, pissed, confused, unable to pull off her normal routine with Jon, all of it. He could feel it, without a word. He wouldn't push it, he would not make this harder than it already was and he had his own problems right now. There weren't enough cigarettes and coffee in the world to deal with his withdrawals. Sansa, and the love she covered him with, was enough to overcome it the first day..today was worse, and his body weakened every minute the sun beat down his back. 

He wanted nothing more than to crawl into his bed and sleep until it was over. More thankful that it was a Friday than he'd ever been enforce, he put his head down, avoided everyone, and pushed through the day. Observant that he didn't look so hot, his foreman suggested that he go home early toward the end of his shift. He drove straight home and crept under his covers.

 

  Stirring at the soothing touch of a cool hand on his temple, he moaned into his forearm and shifted to his side.

 "San." 

 "No love..when is the last time you've eaten anything?"

  He groaned at her voice.

 "How bad is it?" Jon asked.

  Robb's eyes shot open to see him standing behind Ros and smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

 "Jesus, I'm _fine,_ just need to sleep." 

 "He's got a slight fever, but he'll be alright. He needs some sleep, and he needs to put something in his stomach. I've seen worse..it's not like he was drinking on the job or anything."

 "You sure about that?" Jon scoffed.

 "Would you two get the fuck out of my house please?" Robb snapped.

 "Oh boy, I'll go fix him something." Ros sighed.

 "It's fine Ros, Sansa's bringing something after she gets off. Thank you for calling me, I got it."

 "Thanks for that." Robb mumbled after her sarcastically.

 "Don't be a stranger now." She teased.

  He could feel the weight of the bed sink as Jon sat at the edge by his legs. He was the last person he wanted to deal with now and was grateful for all the lights but the hallway being off. He heard another heavy sigh of disappointment and would have demanded that Jon leave if he had the energy to do so.

 "This is how you fix it? Cold turkey, by yourself..you're more stubborn than she is."

  He could've been referring to Ros, but Robb knew very well who he was talking about. Too well.

 "I'm _fine._ I've got two days off, I'll sleep it off."

  He lifted his head and saw Jon in his uniform. No hat, just his pretty boy man bun and his classic tight-lipped, disappointed frown.

  _Fuck him. Mr. fucking perfect with no weakness, encompassing all that is right in the world._

Robb sunk his face back into his pillow. 

 "I don't need food I just need to fucking sleep." He insisted.

 "Do you talk to _her_ like this? When she's trying to help you? Do you ever make her feel like a burden when all she ever wants is for you to be happy?" Jon leaned closer and clutched at Robb's arm. "Do you Robb? Do you fucking talk to my wife that way?"

  Robb jerked free from his grasp and sat up in bed, narrowing his eyes on Jon. 

 "My relationship with my sister is none of your business..she's _my family."_ He hissed.

 "She's _my_ family, and so are _you."_ Jon hissed back. "I'm there for you brother, even after the shit you've pulled, and I will _always_ be there for you, but Sansa doesn't deserve another second of your selfish bullshit."

He couldn't argue with that. She didn't deserve it. Any of it. The guilt hurt more than any withdrawal he could suffer, and he desrved this penance. He deserved to writhe in pain for every second of pain and concern he ever caused her. He thought of every gathering, every visit every moment he could remember making an ass of himself to get through his own suffering. He was selfish, even now. The thought of taking her away from Jon was all he could think about since she came back to him. He was the worst of the worst, and he knew it. 

 "I know..I know man." 

  Suddenly too tired to sit up, he fell back and closed his eyes. He heard the door open and then silence. Jon got off the bed and he heard him kiss her and whisper.

 "I got it." She said softly. 

  The sound of another kiss made him roll over. Soon after, footsteps becoming more distant and the front door close again. 

 "I brought some consommé." 

  Her soft voice was everything he needed right now. Opening his eyes, he saw her holding a pint container at her side. He moaned in relief.

 "Sansa." He pleaded. 

  She sighed softly and set the soup on the nightstand by his head. He was already reaching for her when he felt her fingers through his hair, scraping her nails lightly across his scalp. He reached for her arm and pulled her to him. She sank on the mattress next to his chest as her arms stroked his back. 

 "Sansaaa..this.." He choked. "This is all I need." 

  Her soft whimper only wrecked him. She was so tormented, he knew it so well. Her blood pumped the same blood as his, and more than that, he knew the pain she couldn't control, the struggle to be _both._ The curse to love that you could not. The struggle to fight it, the doomed place he held in her heart, previously, singularly occupied by someone they both loved. He harbored no love for another soul and couldn't regret not putting forth the effort. No one stood a chance, it's as though he waited for this, and refused to accept anyone but her, until this moment.

 "You need to eat." She pleaded.

  Feeling her body lean over him, adjusting his pillows to prop him up, he reluctantly sat up slowly and lifted his heavy head. 

 "Come now." She cupped his cheek while helping him. "I'm gonna feed you."

  He nodded. 

  The process of her spoon feeding him filled him with emotions beyond his capability to process. His eyes finally met hers as his lips closed around the spoon. She did not look at him as a child like he expected. A hint of sympathy, concern mixed with guilt, he was a puddle in front of her. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. 

 "Drink this." 

  She held a cup with a straw to his lips. He sipped as much as he could, keeping his eyes on hers. She gave him an approving nod as she insisted on a few more spoonfuls. Soon thereafter, fatigue took precedence. His eyes rolled back as he heard her set the bowl down. She covered his cheek and forehead with a cold hand towel and sighed his name. He would be okay, just fine, if she stayed.

 "Come here." He begged.

 "Robb." She whined softly.

 "Sansa..I'm.. _please..stay with me."_

His eyes already closed, he waited until he felt her move closer. The sound of her shoes dropping to the floor, as she lifted his blanket enough to cover her filled him with relief. He felt her against him, the coarseness of her chef pants, the smell of the kitchen that lingered on her tank top, as he breathed it in. The loveliest thing as he fell into the abyss.

  _His Sansa..in his arms._


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both pairings in this chap, and smut in both.

 

 

 

  The weekend passed by in a blur of consciousness. He felt he got through the worst of it by Monday morning but the only thing that he held onto, was Sansa by his side. Jon and Ros were in and out, Sansa insistently brushing them both away as she handled him tenderly. He woke Monday morning with a lingering ache in his bones and groaned. She rushed in his room, wiping her face with a towel and sat by his side.

 "Should I call you in sick?"

  His pillow hid the smile she couldn't see.

 "I'll call." He grinned. "Do you have to go in?"

 "Yes, Matty's off, I have no one to cover my shift." She sighed. 

 "It's fine San, one more day and I should be fine."

 "Robb." She urged.

 "Really, I'll be fine..and I don't need any _nurses."_ He said flatly. 

  Her fingers combed lightly through his hair. He breathed softly at her touch and lay on his back, letting his head roll to his side. He stared at her through heavy lids, reached his arm out for the nape of her neck and slowly urged her down. She made no sound while being led closer, and then her soft lips, feeling cool against his, all light and sweet, sending renewed strength surging through him. He inhaled strongly as his heart pumped faster at Sansa doing the same. He felt the light whimper from her throat and the quickened breath from her nose on his cheek. 

 "Mmph." She hummed in his mouth. 

  With renewed strength, he encouraged a deeper kiss, pulling her urgently with his fingers tangled through her hair. Her mouth welcomed his tongue as he slid inside, insistent on showing her all the love he felt, her concern he took for granted, the loneliness that stained his broken heart. Did she truly know how much he loved her? He would leave no doubt. 

 "Robb." She gasped, pulling away. "We shouldn't...Jon could..be-"

 "God damnit Sansa." He groaned.

  She loosened her grip on him and looked down. 

 "I..I'm sorry, I just don't.." Her eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to get _caught."_

Robb did not let go. He was more sure now, than before, that he was prepared _never to let go._ He tightened his grip on her arm until she furrowed her brow and met his eyes.

 "Let him catch us..I've done enough fucking hiding."

 "Listen to yourself, you don't even know what you're saying." She blurted.

 "I've had two years to think about exactly what I'm saying Sansa. Every single scenario you can think of has run through my head and don't think for one second I'll not hesitate to stand behind my love for you." 

  He saw her eyes shift nervously and flinch away from him. He held her firmly and pulled her closer. 

 "Don't Sansa." 

 "Robb, I can't do this right now!"

 "Do _WHAT?"_

 _"_ I..we can't establish what this is right now! Can't you understand where _I'M_ at right now? Have you considered my side of it? My career? My marriage? My fucking recovered memories that no one else knows about but _you?_ Dealing with you and my husband murdering Ramsay? Not to mention, helping you through withdrawals with your lover and her smirks and-"

  Robb scoffed. "It's anything but _love.._ not like you're sweet husband I've had to endure for two years." He spat.

 "You son of a bitch." 

  She wrangled free from his grasp and sprang off the bed. Robb quickly lifted up, reaching for her, his fingertips barely catching the ends of her hair. Leaping off the bed, he stood on shaky legs to catch her. The nearest limb he could grasp was her arm through the elbow. He swung her around, and narrowed his eyes, feeling a slight sting from the hurt. 

 "Was I suppose to sit back and suffer alone Sansa? Was I suppose to stand aside, hoping you'd eventually remember me, even after you fell in love with the first person of relation by your side?"

  He couldn't defend his words, his feelings that came spewing from his mouth, his angry, hurtful, spiteful manner. Everything he'd held inside came out in bursts, against the one person in the world he couldn't live without. He barely felt the slap, his face was already filled with blood, adrenaline pumped through his body as he caught her by her wrist. 

 "Let go of me Robb! Call your whore, I'm done taking care of you!" 

  Overcome, he jerked her forward and crashed into her face. Shoving his tongue between her lips, he growled into her mouth as she protested. She tried to back away from his body as he pressed his hardness between her legs. Her resistance only spurred him, her muffled cries against his mouth, her nails digging into the flesh of his arms.

 "You _wish_ you were done with me." 

  His Sansa. She wasn't an object, wasn't his to possess, yet all he could see was red. He wished his heart could feel love for someone else. He suddenly wished for her to push him away as painfully as she drew him in. Wanted her to look upon him as the biggest mistake she ever made..even more than Ramsay.

  He held her wrists in place as he nipped at her neck, holding nothing back, paying no attention to breaking her frail skin. She  fought his grip, her wrists wringing in his grasp, he thought of the count of visible marks already accumulated, and thought _what's done is done._

_"Robb stop!"_

He wouldn't. He begged her to stop once. She wouldn't. Now he was this. This animal. This broken piece of shit with nothing. Confusion. Pain. Disappointment. Loss. 

  He pushed her to the side, pouncing over her as she landed on his bed. He bore down on her back, lifting her t-shirt and yanking her panties down to her knees. Her back muscles tensed under his forearm, as he used his knee to seperate her legs. The sounds coming from both of them filled the small room. Heavy breathing, grunts, and whimpers as an eternity seemed to pass, but he knew he was moving quickly, and impatiently reached between her thighs, separating her folds with his two middle fingers, gliding so easily into her cunt.

 " _Mmm-ahh"_ Sansa gasped.

  Sansa jerked forward trying to escape the pleasure of his touch, he only came down harder on her back and thrust his fingers deeper inside her.

 "This Sansa." He growled. " _This_ is what you begged me for..I resisted." 

  He winced, pumping two fingers slowly at first, then moving them faster as her resistance waned, remembering how wet she was when he first entered her.

 "You held onto my hand and you guided me up..into you. Into this warm, wet cunt." He slowly inserted his thumb to get it wet, then slid it upwards around her clit. 

  She buried her face into the mattress and lifted her hips higher, rolling softly and whining.

 "Is it so easy for you Sansa? You think this is all it ever was for me? You think another redhead.." He snaked over her back, swiped her hair over her shoulder until he his lips touched her ear. "..another soaking wet pussy, is all it takes to get over you?"

  Her choked cries as she started to contract around his fingers, her muscles rippling in waves beneath him, he breathed in relief until feeling her body flinch. He remained over her, drawing his fingers slowly out of her and resting his hands on her waist.

  His legs were suddenly entwined with hers. She braided in between them and gave him no other choice but to twist over until she was on top of him. Her hands fisted his, throwing them over his head as she straddled him, her wild hair bouncing over her shoulders, her eyes burning a hole into him. He knew he could overpower her, flip her easily on her back and do something about the painful throbbing, but his skin flashed cold while she glared at him. There was never a lovelier vision, than Sansa when she was happy, even more so if he was the one behind it, but seeing her overcome with anger was both terrifying and arousing. 

  He dared to lift his hips, and felt the heat and dampness through the thin layer of fabric. He waited for a reaction from her, feeling the slightest gyration over his groin. 

 "This isn't what it's all about?" She asked. "Heat is heat Robb, you were as hard for _her_ as you are for me right now."

 "Sansa." He rasped.

 "And I was as wet for _him._ it's just desire brother, nothing more."

  Anger surged through him at the words that came so flatly from her mouth. He broke free from her grasp, grabbed her waist and rolled her on her back. Pulling at his waistband, he expected a struggle and saw the corner of her lip curl. His heart quickened as he raced to free himself, feeling her legs widen, and her toes curling into his calves.

  His stomach tightened as he pushed forward, sinking into her with a roar, not wasting a second before thrusting wildly, slamming against her body as she marked his back. If Jon were to walk in right now, neither of them would be able to hear it. Her piercing moans filled the room, as she became more wet, the stickiness between their thighs sending more heat through him with her teeth sinking into the flesh of his shoulder, he felt as though he'd cum too soon and slowed at an almost punishing pace. 

  Sansa's ass moved across the sheets beneath him, her nails digging into his bottom, urging him for more, whimpering and begging his name. He wanted to make her wait, draw this out as long as he could, thinking of more ways he could be careless and wreck their lives. Dark repulsive thoughts of exposing their relationship, ruining her marriage, her career, forcing her to run away with him to live out a desperate lonely existence she'd never forgive him for.

 "If that is how you truly feel Sansa, tell me, did you see my face as he fucked you? It's only desire right?"

 "Don't ask me that, don't talk about him." She moaned, beating her fist on his back. "Did you see mine?" 

 " _Every. Time."_ Robb growled. "Because it was more than heat between us..I loved you Sansa."

  Her mouth found his, she kissed him frantically, stopping his words, achingly moaning as he drove into her, coming back out and thrumming down her clit, she broke the kiss with a sharp gasp. 

 " _Fuck, oh fuck..dont..stop. Robb!"_

 He felt she was close, heard her fighting breaths, trembling thighs tightening around him, his arms slid under her shoulders, bracing her and felt every muscle trembling more as he rode her clit. His stomach muscles started to burn, but the reaction he was getting drove him mad.

 "Oh god Robb, I'm coming." She whined.

  On cue, he grazed her clit once more then thrust deep inside her, grunting in her shoulder as he came, feeling her walls pulsing around him, their bodies synced in throes of peaking together. Sansa's moans lasted much longer, her shudders under him only renewing his. 

 "Robb." She gasped. 

  He lifted his head and saw a look of fear in her eyes.

 "What is it Sansa." 

  She looked at his hand, and when he followed her eyes, he realized the problem. His fingertips had sunk so deep into her shoulders, there were marks there. They were already red, the skin from where he'd scratched, raised, and he shook his head. 

 "I'm sorry Sansa." He whispered.

  He removed his hands from under her arms and rolled to her side, keeping his arm wrapped over her stomach. 

 "Do you care who we hurt by doing this?" Her voice shook.

  He thought about it. He cared for Jon, he actually loved Jon too, but there have been more than a few moments that Robb actually wished Jon out of their lives. It was all due to his jealousy of course, but even as he lay next to his love, he knew he wouldn't think twice about taking her from him, and instantly knew he was an asshole for thinking so. A selfish, immature asshole.

 "I don't want to talk about it right now Sansa, just make sure he doesn't see you without a shirt on for the next few days."

  She scoffed in disgust and started to get up from the bed. 

 "Wait." He caught her wrist. "Wait Sansa, I'm sorry."

 "You _are_ sorry."

 "I know. I'm a prick. I'm being an asshole, I'm saying things without thinking about them, and I'm..I'm just a fucking asshole. I've been a bitter, miserable, suffering, self serving asshole for so long, living and breathing for no one..loving no one but you..and blaming him when he's just being..Jon. It's not his fault, and I don't want to hurt him..but I love you Sansa, and it still hurts that you love him." He ended his last sentence with a whisper.

  She stared back with tears eyes and sighed, looking down, he saw her lips quivering. He stood and pulled his shorts up, holding her close to him and stroking her hair as he lightly kissed her cheek. 

 "I keep being stupid Sansa. I can't get this right." He breathed.

 "Me neither Robb." She cried in his arms.

 

 

 "How's your brother?" Brienne asked her.

 "He's better. No drinking for..six weeks? Yes, and he's talking to some coworkers about starting his own business." She continued to whisk her sauce.

 "It's not too soon for that?"

  Sansa shrugged. "I think it is, he wants to get the ball rolling, and apparently won't listen to me about it so.."

  She whisked harder, the sauce sloshing in the pan so quickly, some splashed onto her skin.

 "Fuck!" She yelled.

  It was a sugar based reduction and it would remove her skin the moment she tried wiping it off.

  Brienne leaned over to turn the burner down and rushed Sansa to the sink under the first aid cabinet. She winced in pain as the water washed over her exposed raw skin. Brienne carefully worked on her hand and Sansa noticed it'd be the fourth significantly noticeable scar on her hand. She wore each one like a badge of honor and remembered how she attained each one, but there was no getting use to these injuries, not at first. Cuts were easier than burns in her opinion. Brienne wrapped her wrist with gauze and looked at the clock. 

 "It's 6, why don't you go home, I got it from here."

 "I'm fine Chef, I can stay on for the rush." 

  Brie tightened her lips and led her by the shoulder into the walk in. Sansa's stomach dropped before she turned around to face her, walk ins were where serious talks happened.

 "I've noticed some changes in you Sansa, now I know Robb's going through a tough couple months..or years for that matter, and you've done all you can to help him, but it's you I'm worried about now."

  Her heart was beating fast but she calmly stared back at Brienne.

 "Why me?" I'm fine Chef" 

 "You're exhausted when you get here, you're working carelessly, shorter with everyone, and when is the last time you've shown up or threw a get together? You and Jon wouldn't miss one, and we haven't seen you in months."

  Sansa suddenly threw up her defenses. "Sorry Chef, but I have my own family.. _issues_  I'm dealing with right now."

 "We are your family too Sansa, we'd help with anything. We have helped with everything we could, from the money to help cover your medical bills, to welcoming you back and teaching what you'd forgotten. Getting to know you all over again, we didn't need to do that but you are a part of us, you were a part of us before it happened."

 "I know Brienne! I remember!" She snapped.

  Brienne took a step back with widened eyes.

 "Sansa, you _remember."_ She breathed. "Your memories came back?"

  Her eyes nervously darted around the walk in, all to avoid revealing more.

 "Sansa what do you remember? Do you remember your attacker?" Brienne put her hands on her shoulders and squeezed. "Sansa do you remember who it was that attacked you?"

 "Yes." She answered coldly.

 "Who was it? Was it Ramsay?"

 "Yes."

 "Have you told Jon? The police?"

 "No. Brie Jon doesn't know, only Robb. Please, I can't..I need to go."

 "Sansa wait!"

  She turned before opening the metal door and pleaded with Brienne.

 "Please Chef, I promise you I'm working on this, but I can't have this conversation with you now. I promise I'll explain, I'm sorry, I have to go." 

  She raced out and grabbed her things from the office, holding back sobs until she was safely in her car. 

 

  Forgetting that Jon was off, she parked next to his truck and waited to get out, coming home once again a nervous wreck. She tried to think of what she'd cook for dinner as there was nothing in the fridge. Deciding to order something, she got out and walked through the door. Her heart stopped at the sight of the two of them sitting in the living room, a pizza on the coffee table between them.

 "Sansa, hey!" 

  Jon smiled, getting up to greet her with a hug and kiss. She kissed him and looked at Robb over his shoulder. He grinned beneath his auburn beard, his small laugh lines she usually loved, playing below his cheeks. 

 "Hey San."

 "Hey, what's going on?"

 "It's nice out, thought I'd walk down here and visit." He answered nonchalantly. "And as you weren't here to cook for us, Jon and I ordered a pizza." 

  Jon laughed next to her, she looked at him and apologized.

 "I'll go grocery shopping tomorrow, I'm off."

 "It's fine San, you don't have to cook every meal, I'm capable of feeding myself." He teased.

 "Or dialing a number in this case." She finally smiled. 

  She took her jacket off and put her bag by the hallway and changed, eager to join them. She should be terrified, afraid to keep up pretenses with both of them, but at many points in their life, the three of them had been able to come together and enjoy each other's company effortlessly. It had been far too long since she's had it, and knew they were capable of being naturally close. That was her family out there. 

 "Comfortable?" Jon asked when she came out in pajama bottoms and Robb's shirt.

 "Very. Been dreaming of lounging around and being lazy all day." 

  She sat next to Robb on the couch and bounced back to sit on her legs.

 "What are we playing?" She asked eyeing the deck on the table. 

 "Robb thought he'd feel better if he came over and kicked your ass at rummy."

  She looked worriedly at Robb.

 "What's wrong?" She asked.

 "For Christ sake San, nothing, he's kidding..but it sure does feel good beating the both of you." 

  She laughed nervously and tried to relax. It was in her nature to worry about him, she supposed it always would be. 

 "You want a slice?" Robb asked her. 

  She nearly sighed noticing his arched brow and playful grin. It was so easy to get caught up in the beauty of him, the way he comforted her in a normal home setting. She could easily see them on their own couch, sharing their own pizza, snuggling together and watching a movie in their own living room. She glimpsed a future of him greeting her as she came home, just as Jon did, and turned to him at the thought. 

 "Did you order my favorite?" She smiled.

 "Yep, carnivorous pan with extra cheese." He scoffed. 

  Sansa giggled and leaned forward to open the pizza box to pick out a slice. She ate while they picked up their conversation from before. It was the first Robb had heard of Jon's promotion, and the new shift that came with it, and the first Jon had heard of Robb's overview for his own business, fresh off his new contractors license. Sansa had already heard both, but had to play a little more dumb as Robb talked. She nodded and asked a question or two, catching a smirk here and there as he answered her, but otherwise, he sounded genuinely enthusiastic, driven even. 

  Sansa couldn't help her pessimism. Robb cleaned his shit up so soon, she expected the other shoe to drop. It was a feeling she'd become accustomed to. Happiness was great and all, but disaster and ruin always lurked right around every corner. 

 "That sounds great man. How about Ros, you see her lately?" 

  Sansa's blood boiled as she looked at her husband, the urge to yell at him for mentioning that woman's name in her presence made her grit her teeth. She knew how Robb had spent some of his nights, but turned to Robb, curious how he'd answer. He met her eyes for a split second, and bowed his head, smiling and licking his lips. 

 "No, and I don't think she's the best choice for me considering her..profession." Robb raised his head and shook it. "I think it'll be easier on me to fly solo for awhile."

 "Right, yeah." Jon agreed. "Excuse me for a sec." 

  Sansa watched Jon walk back to their bathroom and turned to glare at Robb.

 "What? I didn't bring her up." He shrugged. "And when were you going to tell me about his new shift? You realize we'll never be able to see each other if he has the same schedule as you?" 

 "It's a detective position Robb, he'll be gone when he's needed, there isn't a real set shift. It's not a 9-5 job." 

  She felt ridiculous explaining any of it to him, all to keep their affair going behind the back of her detective husband. Robb pounced on her in the midst of thought, his face coming close to hers as she gasped. 

 "What are you _doing?"_ She hissed.

 "I want you. I want you so bad and I can't touch you, and when I go he'll have you and it fucking burns me that his hands will touch you."

  He moved his hand below her shirt, finding her nipple hard and pinched lightly. She hummed at his touch, but fought his hand over her shirt, pushing it down.

 " _Have you lost your mind?"_ She whispered urgently.

 "Yes." 

  His lips were on her, stealing a kiss that she breathed into as she felt him finally lower his hand. Suddenly, he shoved his hand below the elastic of her bottoms, past her mound and with one quick thrust, his finger was inside of her. 

 "Oh god Robb, stop. _Please."_

She needed him to stop, the touch felt too damn good. She closed her thighs around his hand and whimpered into his neck as he got in a few pumps before hearing the toilet flush. Like lightening, he wasn't inside her anymore, and jumped across the couch. She felt the blood flowing to her cheeks, still warm and throbbing between the legs, she brought her knees up and hugged them close to her body, until Jon opened the door and walked out. She could only think to do one thing, grab another slice of pizza and stuff her face while they talked. 

 

  He went home two hours ago and she still lay in bed staring at the walls. She was in her thoughts and arousal, and wasn't sure how long she'd lay there and do nothing about it. Rolling away from Jon, she took a deep breath and was about to close her eyes, when the bed moved as Jon inched closer, wrapping his arm around her waist. She backed into him pressing her ass against him, and heard him groan. He was already hard, edging further between her legs. 

 "Don't you ever want me anymore Sansa?"

  She winced, knowing why he asked. She used to initiate sex all the time..lately though..

 "Yes." She choked. "I want you Jon, I want you _now."_

She turned in his grasp and lightly combed through his hair with her fingers. He did the same to her, kissing her softly and sweetly while Sansa slipped her tongue past his lips. She wanted him more aggressively now, reaching down, mimicking Robb's hands earlier. Below his boxers, she found and gripped him firmly and started pumping as his tongue became stronger in her mouth. 

 "Ahh fuck." He gasped.

  She knew he enjoyed her hands on him, her mouth on him. She moved down, kissing his neck, kissing his chest, running her nails lightly across his chest. She felt his hands catching her waist and directing her around. She happily straddled his chest and licked her lips, bracing herself as he pulled her onto his face. First she felt the tickle of his beard, followed by his tongue licking down her slit.

  Returning the favor, she sunk down and took him in her mouth, feeling his fingertips dig into her hips and his heavy breath. She wanted to match him lick for lick, going first, as he tried to compose himself. She went down, her tongue lapping flat all the way down, then back up, teasing the rim and sucking the head lightly. He growled back into her, his tongue thrusting so deep she felt his jaw, felt his nose, but his tongue, _sweet Jesus his tongue,_ drove into her. In the middle of going down, she felt his tongue lapping at her clit and chocked a moan on his cock. Nearly gagging, she kept her lips tights locked around him coming back up and puckering off him with a gasp. 

 "Oh god Jon." She panted.

  He didn't stop, so she wrapped her lips around him again and bobbed quickly until he surprised her once more, this time bringing her hips lower as he played with her ass. She had her mouth full of him and still moaned in ache as he pushed through the tight hole. First thrusting, then licking around, and lapping back and forth only to push his tongue back inside again and again, driving her to push back uncontrollably. She wanted more, wanted more, wanted to come this way.

 "You want to come this way don't you Sansa?" He asked with husky, heavy breath.

  She popped off his cock, licking saliva from her lips. "Y-Yes." She gasped, impressed that he picked up on it.

  Giving her bottom a small smack, he pulled her back to his face and continued to tongue-fuck her ass while she took him back in her mouth. She already felt close, the sensation building inside her, she moved quickly, licking and gripping the base of his cock as Jon slid his fingers into her cunt.

 "Mmmm." She moaned. "Yes!" 

  She stopped briefly, her hand still stroking him but she needed her mouth to breathe, she was so close. _So close._

Jon rubbed small circles with two fingers curling his thumb in her hole and thrust relentlessly into her ass until she felt her body tighten, and cried out. Trembling through all the stimulation, her moans squeaked out broken and painful and never wanting it to end. She leaned back down, still quaking against his face and over his body, moaning around his cock, and felt him raise his hips to thrust into her mouth. She heard him gasp, felt his grip tighten on her hips. 

 "San-" He warned.

  She sank down, feeling him jerk and suddenly pulled up when he started pulsing into her throat. Swallowing him and licking the tip, she heard him sigh as his head fell on the pillow. She turned around, falling onto his chest and fought for breath as he did. 

 "God damn Sansa." 

  She could only nod over his chest. She lay her hand over his fast beating heart and felt his arm hold her tight.

 "You want to take a shower with me?" She asked.

  He raised his head from the pillow and smiled. 

 "Now?" 

 "Why not? We could hit two birds with one stone. Get clean..and fuck." 

  He chuckled as his head fell back. 

 "Yes my love, give me just a minute."

  Sansa draped her leg over him and sighed. It crossed her mind to tell him about her memories, but now wasn't the time. It never seemed the time.

  She needed to make time for him.

  She needed to stop this affair with Robb. 

  Jon cleaned her body in the shower, it's was almost ritualistic, and when he made love to her, she watched him the whole time. It was his face she saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it seems like she can't make up her mind, it's because she's having a hard time with it. But the pain is sweet. I'd also like to point out that my Chef experience played into this in one crucial way. Brienne turned the flame off (saving the sauce) before rushing Sansa to first aid. That's a chef life moment. Hope those of you still reading are still enjoying this! I thank you all from the bottom of my heart!
> 
> P.S. Some shit's about to go down soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack! Lol all three POVs in this chapter, mostly Robb's though.

 

 

 

  **_Give me some time._**

Give her some time. She needed time, time for what? It continued to repeat in his mind as each day passed. Brushing his teeth _give me some time,_ driving to work _give me some time,_ discussing the day's projects, driving home, eating and showering.. _give me some time._ Another work week over, and the thought of sitting in his house with the walls closing in on him while waiting for word from her, was too much.

  He'd obviously gone too far. Their affair had taken its toll and she needed space. She needed time..time away from him. He knew all he had to do was step back, tell her he would love her always, and she could live the rest of her life happy with Jon. She deserved to be happy, and his selfish desire and love for her was only causing more pain. So he gave her some time, and as the week dragged slowly, it did not come without struggle. He picked up his phone about a hundred times thinking of the right response, and set it down every time when he came up blank. 

  Now he was showered, dressed, and still trying to figure out what to do, or where to go. Everywhere off the top of his head was a social setting where he'd be tempted to drink. Everyone he could think to call would be spending their Friday night doing the same. He fell heavily into the recliner and groaned in frustration. He did this to himself. Isolation, drinking, pining-

  _Knock knock knock._

  _Perfect timing._

He would have gotten up to meet her at the door, but he already saw it opening and decided to act as nonchalantly as he could, except the TV was off and he wasn't just going to stare at a blank screen. He stood from the chair and shoved his hands in his pockets when the door opened and she walked through. 

 _"Hey."_ He said first.

 _"_ Hey." She responded softly. 

  Something was wrong, it was all over her face, and he stepped towards her.

 "What happened?" 

 "Ramsey's father came into the restaurant tonight." 

 "Oh God Sansa. How do you know? Did you see him? Did he ask for you?"

  She swallowed and shook her head slowly. "I've never seen him, I mean I never met him when..when I was dating-"

  He couldn't watch the struggle on her face another second before crossing the room to wrap his arms around her. She smelled heavily of the kitchen, except her hair. Holding her tight against him, he kissed the side of her head, soothing the tremble away until she spoke again.

 "He specifically asked for me Robb. He asked the server if I was working."

 "Did you go out to see him?"

 "No, he asked when he paid his bill and left. His server came back to the kitchen to tell me and Chef insisted on walking me to the car after my shift."

 "Good, now that I know, I insist you be escorted out every night even if I have to be there."

 "Robb." She squeezed him closer. "Why would he come to the restaurant after all this time?"

 "I don't know San, but it'll be alright I promise."

  He had no idea what else to say to her. She was clearly shaken and had every right to be. After two years Roose Bolton had entered Sansa's life, when all he had done until now was bother the police about his son's disappearance. Tonight, he took it a step further and that scared him. He would never let Sansa be hurt again..and Jon..

 "You need to tell Jon." He insisted.

  She backed from his embrace and gawked. "What?" She breathed. "I haven't..he doesn't know I remember."

 "You have to tell him San, you have to tell him everything." Seeing her eyes widen, he caressed her cheek. "Not _us,_  but everything else. Tell him you remember, tell him about Roose and tell him that I admitted what I did to Ramsay."

 "He'll know Robb, he'll know I'm lying!"

 "About what? Sansa, this all could have happened tonight!"

 "You think he's going to believe that I saw Roose, came here and recovered my memories as you told me about killing Ramsay all in one night? Come on Robb, he'll see right through me!"

  She walked away from him. "Tell him the truth Sansa. Tell him exactly when you started to remember and just-"

 "I wish I didn't remember any of it." 

  It hit him like a blow to the chest, and yet he already knew that's what she had thought. He felt the guilt for all of it, being weak and giving into all of it, everything. He would give anything to go back, back to her asking to move in with him. Back to being her brother, who cared for her, watched her blossom into a beautiful woman and wanted nothing but the best for her. That never stopped of course, he kept wanting that for her, but because he didn't answer 'no' he didn't look upon her as his sister since, and likely never would. 

  He raised his head to find her staring at him. 

 "What are you thinking? Are you going to say anything?"

 "I don't know what to say Sansa. You wished you didn't remember _us._ You say it like it disgusts you and you're so tired of it, you need me to give you space, and I'm the first one you come to about this. Why didn't you go to Jon?"

 "He's working." 

 "Yes, he's working and I'm always here. Nothing matters more than waiting for you, always here for Sansa and no one else. Biding my time until you grace me with your presence." 

  The words came out of his mouth like venom, meant to poison her and he had no idea why. She was married to a cop, one who loved her immensely and would never let anything happen to her. She had no use for him, and he was prepared for that, readying his heart for the fall, seeing they were doomed from the start and wallowing in pain even as he relished in the exquisite agony of every moment of taking her body. 

  She was on her feet, and without having to say a word, Robb knew he'd pissed her off. He tensed as she came closer to him, expecting the physical blow before she even raised her arm. He reached out to catch her wrists and twisted them around as he moved behind her. She fought his grip and winced when he squeezed harder.

 "Stop. Stop fighting."

  She squirmed against his body, her ass bumping into his groin and pushing him back. Their feet shuffled backwards together as she continued to fight him. The back of her head slammed back, hitting his lip hard enough against the edge of his teeth to draw blood.

 "Fuck! Sansa stop it!" 

  Licking the cut inside his lip, he tasted blood as Sansa dug her nails into his arms. He felt blood racing to his cock and cursed  his body for bad timing. What the hell was going on? He stilled against her, backing his groin away when her nails sunk deeper. She said nothing but he felt her stunted breath against his chest and pressed against her. Pushing firmly into the cleft of her ass, he groaned at the throbbing ache constricted in his jeans. Sansa gasped quietly and just bare enough to make him twitch, moved back against him.

  _Fuck._

She retracted her nails enough to urge his arm down, it was all he needed. He slowly released his grip on her right wrist and ran his hand down the knotted buttons of her jacket. Flipping one through its slot, he slipped his fingers through until he felt them touching her skin. The cavern between her breasts, felt warm and damp below the thick fabric of her coat as he moved under her bra. Using his thumb and finger to find her perked nipple, he pinched while biting her shoulder, an upward gyration further between her ass and she was whining behind closed lips. Her free hand reached behind, sliding between his legs and cupping his balls firmly enough to make him grunt. 

  It happened so suddenly, Robb's head spun. He heard seams being ripped, felt the burn of fresh scratches on his neck while he was on his knees behind her. She steadied herself by holding onto the back of the love seat and all his fingers dug into her hips with his face buried between her thighs. He greedily licked through her, every part of her was swollen, wet, slick and hot. Darting his tongue deep as he could into her ass while sliding his fingers into her cunt, she bucked back with a muffled cry. He slid his tongue out and nipped the flesh of her cheek, down her thighs, increasing the pace of his fingers pumping inside her. 

  He was teasing her relentlessly, her writhing and trembling and throaty whining naturally made him want to give her the release her body was begging for, but he continued to make her wait, and he was doing it on purpose. She refused to say a word, swear, call out his name, beg him to put his tongue back into her ass and he would toy with her until she did. His own body ached, throbbed for attention, and in the frenzy of ripping her clothes off to get to this point he hadn't noticed that he was undressed from the waist down, his pants bunched around his ankles.

  Pushing aside the urge to take himself in hand, he licked and sucked her ass softly, flicking his tongue around her tight hole until her shallow breath became a breatless plea for penetration. Not yet, he still wanted a word, just a word. She was being stubborn, as was he, and if she was taking her time, and she wished she didn't remember the way he touched her, the way he loved her..why did they always end up here? 

  His tongue traced down to his fingers, lapping against them to taste her. He shut his eyes tight and thought of the possibility of loving the way another woman tasted as good as Sansa did. Slowly and lazily lapping back up, she tried to back against his face when he used the tip of his tongue to tease her again, he backed away quickly. Hearing her moaning in opposition, he sucked in deeply until he saw her head fall back, her hair draped over her spine to the curve of her back. 

 " _Please."_

It was barely audible, coming out more a broken whisper and spoken in the air over her head, but he heard it, and he happily obliged. Thrusting his tongue back into where she wanted it, she moaned and hissed through her teeth. His fingers slicked in and out with the same rythym as his tongue as he heard her nails scraping the rigid fabric of the couch, and felt her stand on the tips of her toes.

 "Ahh ohh oh god." 

  Stilling against his face, Robb pulled his fingers and tongue out of her and heard a high gasp. She was seconds away from coming. He stood, gripped his cock and guided it between her legs, finding her soft and wet, groaning with her as he sunk in.  He sucked his thumb and pushed it inside her ass and within a few thrusts, felt her contracting around him, watching her nails digging into the couch while her head fell forward, exposing her long neck. Wisps of hair clung to her blushing skin and he leaned closer, nipping at her neck while the orgasm shook through her body, he watched her back and shoulders spasm, keeping her moans quiet through her closed mouth.

  Damn, it was almost too much. He could have spent right then if it weren't for his determination to listen to her let go. He moved more slowly, keeping his thumb lightly pressed inside and easing it out as she exhaled, feeling a twinge of annoyance at her quiet gasp. Leaning closer, sticking to her heated, dampened back, he brushed her hair aside with his nose until his lips touched her ear. 

 "Why are you holding back? You don't want me to know you love this? You think as long as you're quiet and don't beg for more, it makes you less guilty? Or are you afraid I'll make you scream so loud, poor Jon will here you across town"

 "Don't you dare say his name right now." She spat, making a move to the right to free herself. "Let me go god damnit!"

  Holding her still, he thrust deeply and finally heard her cry out, watching her knuckles turn white as they curled into the cushion in front of them. 

 "I'm not finished yet, and neither are you." 

  Pushing her forward, he stood up and pulled her from the front of her hip, dipping his thumb further into her more exposed ass, he caught sight of his fingers splayed out while his thumb pushed inside, his cock sliding out, coated with wetness. Breath caught in his throat at the vision, he felt pressure building in his balls as Sansa's arm whipped back. Her nails sunk into the back of his thigh, a sharp stinging as she tore through his skin made him plunge forward in pain. She no longer held back, her silent whimpers becoming breathy moans with each thrust. 

  He pulled out to turn her around by her arms, she more than cooperated, wrapping her legs behind his thighs to bring him back in, scratching his chest, pulling at the hairs there, she bit down hard on his nipple as he slipped back inside her. Pulling her hair back, her long neck stretched out to him, he nipped at it and stroked her clit graciously as he neared his release. Her nails entwined in his hair, pulling hard, scratching his scalp, hissing curses, biting, clawing, flexing hardened muscles beneath soft, sweaty skin, encouraging him with her heels and hips to go faster, he started to suck on her skin. 

 "No..Robb."

 "Fuck Sansa, I'm coming." He choked against her neck.

 " _Ahhh! Ah! Robb stop! Oh god."_

She whined and started to pull wildly at his hair, but the pressure overwhelmed him, and he was blinded for an instant as he erupted inside her through pain, pain mixed with ache and his lips puckered off her skin.

 " _Fuck!"_

He growled in unison with her high broken moans, her breath as shaky as her thighs still squeezed around him. Suddenly he was being kicked back, the absence of her warmth cooling him as soon as he saw the glare in her eyes. She was on her feet now, leaning down to pull her pants on, and when she stood and waved her hair behind her, he saw it. A small but very noticeable mark on her neck. She stared back coldly, already buttoning her jacket as his mouth remained open. His heart pounded in his chest, standing there naked and gawking at her while remorse coursed through him. He licked his lips and swallowed hard.

 "Sansa-"

 "Don't say it, you're not sorry. You wanted this. You wanted me to go back to him _marked."_

 _"_ Sansa no, it..the heat of the moment."

  Her laughter came out shrill and he hung his head.

 "We are _poison_ Robb." 

  He tried to think of something to say that would make it right, an apology that made sense, a way to defend their relationship that wouldn't piss her off, but she was right. Scanning the floor for his pants, he grabbed them and pulled them up to his waist as she started for the door. He couldn't let her leave like this. 

 "Sansa please, I know I fucked up. I know _we_ are fucked up. This is _all_ so messed up, but I _am_ sorry. I love you...I'll always love you."

  She shook her head, and opened the door. Before she walked through it, he caught her arm, her head whipped around as she stared daggers into him. 

 "What are you going to do about Roose?"

 "Don't worry about it." She looked down at his hand on her arm. "Let me go now."

  Robb wanted to pull her close, kiss her, beg her to run away with him. Now. This moment. He struggled with the words as they stopped in his throat. 

 "Let me go." She demanded softly. 

  He felt his blood run cold when his fingers slipped off her skin. A few minutes ago he was sweating, he was inside her warmth, where he belonged, where everything fit perfectly. 

  No, not perfect. Everything about them was fucked up. He was fucked up. He fucked her up. And she hated him for it. 

 

 

 "Good morning my love."

  Sansa opened her eyes and stiffened when she felt Jon's face close to her neck. She had one loose sweater that barely managed to cover her neck and she had applied foundation to cover the spot best she could, but she still had to be careful, especially with her reaction to him being so close.

 "Are you cold? You want me to turn the heat on?"

 "No honey, I'm fine." She kissed his cheek and squeezed her eyes tight when his lips traveled down her face to her neck. "Are you hungry?"

 "For food? Not right now."

  His hand moved from her shoulder, below the covers and skimmed her waist. Panic set in when he nestled the collar of her sweater aside to kiss her neck. Instinctively, she reached for his face, lifting it to meet hers.

 "I don't feel very good this morning."

  Jon frowned sympathetically and felt her forehead.

 "You coming down with something? You feel clammy."

 "I..I don't know."

 "Well, good thing you have the day off. You want me to get you anything?"

  She shook her head, burying her neck further into the pillow and pulled up the covers.

 "I just want to lay in bed okay? I'm sure I'll be fine."

  She thought, as he he continued to stare at her with so much care, that she didn't deserve him at all. If she had a spine, she'd tell him the truth about all of it, Robb, the real reason behind Ramsey's attack, the baby, everything. She'd tell him, and break his heart and he'd eventually find someone else to make him happy. Someone who would _never_ break his heart, never have an affair, never keep so many lies. Someone who could give this perfect man children. 

  There was no excuse for it, no reasonable excuse. She was selfish. She wanted him, wanted to be his wife, wanted him to keep loving her. As desperately as she wanted Jon, she wanted just as badly to stop loving her brother. She wanted to stop loving Robb, stop craving his touch, stop dreaming of his voice as he whispered dirty things while he moved inside her. She wanted to stop being haunted by a vision that could have been, a life they would have left everything behind to live. 

  Feeling terrible for thinking it, as Jon ran his fingers through her hair, she closed her eyes.

 "I love you, you know." 

  He kissed her cheek softly and whispered. "I love you too. Rest, I'll be right outside."

  Waiting until she heard him in the living room, she turned over and wept. She still needed to tell him about Roose, but the timing was just terrible. The hickey was like a blazing burn on her skin, and she needed it to be gone before she had a serious conversation like that, not to mention figuring out just how to explain how she'd recovered her memories months ago. 

 

 

  Nothing was really wrong, but he knew something wasn't quite _right._ She was clearly not feeling well, but he knew it wasn't sickness. He had interrogated enough people to know that Sansa was nervous. She was keeping something from him and he could feel it. She couldn't look him in the eye, her skin was clammy and cold covered in a sweater. He felt like a shit for applying his skills as a cop to his own wife, but it came naturally and he couldn't turn it off at home or anywhere else for that matter. His stomach turned imagining the confessions that made the most sense. 

  _Love or money._

Sansa could care less about money. She was happy with everything they had. She never wanted anything more than working a job she loved, and her family close. The other possibility was enough to make him ill. He couldn't imagine Sansa cheating on him. She wasn't like that. They fell in love young but she clearly loved him and he knew how happy he made her. Then again, lately, things have been different between them. He couldn't think of it anymore. There was another explanation, and she just needed time to tell him. He was sure that's all it was. 

  Walking out of the kitchen with a bagel and coffee, he heard her phone vibrate over the table and glanced at it. It was nothing he hasn't done a million times before, but something in the text caught his eye. 

  **_Sansa I'm sorry. I hope you tell him, tell him everything. I can't lose you again, so I refuse to let go._**

Tell _him?_ Jon picked up the phone and entered her code, their anniversary, and was wrong. He tried her birthday. Wrong. His birthday. Wrong. Frustrated, he set the phone down by her purse and threw his bagel in the trash. It was time to talk to the person who sent the text and find out what the hell was going on. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door to go to Robb's.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun! Aw shit. Thanks for everyone who's still reading and please feel free to comment! I love you guys, thank you for the support and praises! 
> 
> P.S. To the trolls: I absolutely love comment moderation. Your dumb ass comments have offended so many writers you've only made us stronger and now we kind of strive to disgust you (or turn you on *shrugs shoulders*) even MORE. Don't worry though, some of them are so funny, even though I don't approve them, I post them on tumblr and we have a good laugh about it. ❤️


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught.

 

 

 

  The drive was short but his mind still managed to race with thoughts of what was happening. Had Robb started drinking again? He knew Robb and Sansa were close, having developed the kind of bond that might seem too close for comfort, but his text to her was so personal, almost like a lover. 

  He shook off the thought again, ashamed that it popped into his head at all, at any time. Why had Sansa changed her code? She use to not have one at all, but her friends at work hacked her account and posted something highly embarrassing, when she left her phone unwatched for the better part of her shift. After that, she put in their anniversary for the code, but sometime between just a few months ago until now, she had changed it. 

  He pulled into Robb's driveway. Before knocking, he noticed a white knot lying close to the door and leaned down to pick it up. It was a button. Specifically a French knot that Jon had seen a million times from Sansa's chef jacket. He rolled it between his fingers and knocked on Robb's door. Tearing his frowned face from the button when he heard the door open, he looked up and gaped at Robb.

 "Jesus Christ." He gasped.

  Robb was a mess to say the least. With his head down, he left the door open and Jon walked in. He scanned Robb again, noticing scratches on his arms, the crack on his bottom lip where it was swollen. His eyes were bloodshot, his clothes wrinkled and hanging loosely over his body. His stomach knotted as he caught a whiff of Sansa in the room. The room? Or _Robb._

 _"_ Jon, it's really not-"

  Heat blurred his vision as a heap of shirt was in his fist. Robb stumbled backward as Jon forced him against the nearest wall, his head spinning, Sansa's scent wafting in his nostrils. All he knew was anger. Confusion, disgust and regret would eventually rear its head but right now, Jon wanted to kill Robb..not before he got answers. 

  He knew half of them already. All he needed to do was concentrate on the fleeting moments that flashed through his head, one at a time. 

  _The fishing spot. That night. Sansa said she couldn't. Robb's tortured wail in the ER. Killing Ramsay. The drinking. His misery and blatant drunkeness at their wedding. No dating. No girlfriends, just a drunken affair with a bartender. A few months ago, when she changed. She remembered. She remembered Robb. She remembered and struggled. She remembered._

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, his head falling forward onto the numb knuckles that held a bundle of cloth reeking of his wife. His sweet wife. 

  _Please let me be wrong._

 _"_ How long." He choked, the words coming out of his throat so cracked and dry, fighting hot tears behind closed lids.

  His head moved with Robb's chest when he took a deep breath and heard him shakily exhale. 

 "When we moved here..into the house." 

  Good. He wasn't going to deny it. He was glad Robb was unwilling to insult him by lying. He finally raised his head and stared at Robb, his eyes down, a tear rolling down his cheek and..and the swollen lip enraged him once more. 

 "Turn the fuck around I can't look at you anymore." 

  It wasn't a request, he had already pulled Robb and swung him around, slamming him hard against the wall. His hand still wrapped firmly around Robb's arm.

 "You going to throw the cuffs on me too? Frisk me? I'm unarmed Jon."

  He twisted his arm and pressed it hard into his back. Robb grunted in pain.

 "God damnit!" 

  Jon twisted his arm more, not caring if he dislocated or even broke it. Sansa's scratches were fresh, trailing down to Robb's elbow. He wanted to inflict even more pain. He wanted Robb to feel the anguish that thrummed inside him. 

  _Her lips, her long neck, the one she'd been hiding from him with a sweater she rarely wore. He marked her last night. Ripped off her clothes and...and.._

He released his grip and watched as he turned to face him. Once Jon saw his face again, his matching blue eyes, that split lip, he could no longer hold back. His fist made immediate contact with Robb's face, then another blow, coming from his left hand connected so hard Robb fell back, and all he could think to do was keep him pinned to the floor and keep hitting. 

 "Fuck!" Robb growled as his hands came up to stop him from another blow.

  It was too late, he didn't want to stop. He wanted to ruin him. He had no idea how many times he hit him but a blur of Robb's  left hand had come up so swiftly with his right and Jon realized Robb was aiming his own gun at him. By instinct, he looked down to his right hip and saw his holster empty. The motherfucker had pulled his own gun on him. Robb clicked the safety without a tremble. Jon sat up and put his hands in the air. 

 "Get off me. We can talk Jon, but I'm not going to let you beat me to death." He said gruffly. 

 "You should." Jon said coldly. "You should point that fucking thing right at your temple and pull the trigger."

 "Maybe I should." He nodded. 

  Jon slowly shifted to his left knee, lifting his right leg carefully, he leaned his weight on one side and slowly stood over Robb, never taking his eyes off his. Robb did the same, getting up slowly and standing across him, he kept his aim for a moment before taking a step back and clicking the safety back. Jon let out a breath as he looked at Robb's bloodied face. With pressed lips, Robb held out his gun. Jon took it back and stubbornly holstered it, before taking his belt off and draping it over the back of the couch. Robb's eyes lingered there for a moment and Jon followed his gaze.

 "Roose Bolton came by the restaurant last night. She came by here to tell me, she was shaken up, worried about his sudden interest in her."

  Jon almost scoffed. Roose Bolton. Roose fucking Bolton. He didn't give a fuck about Roose Bolton. He could handle Roose Bolton. His problem right now was dealing with his wife having an affair with her brother.

 "I'll deal with him." His eyes bore into Robb. "You and Sansa-"

  His mouth filled with bile his tongue tried to control as he imagined the two people he was closest to-

 "It..it was just.." Robb swallowed thickly while Jon held his breath. "..it was just physical at first." 

  Jon couldn't take hearing it, he didn't want to know more. He didn't want to be told more. He spun halfway around and gripped the back of the couch to steady his dizzy head. He felt a trace of dampness, and realized in horror why Robb's gaze had lingered there. He retracted his hands as though they burned, and then it was his eyes burning into Robb's, and the urge to pummel him again resurfaced. Robb's hands went up defensively.

 "At _first?_ It seems to me like it's still very fucking physical. This was _hours ago!"_

  He pointed to the couch and drew her button from his pocket to throw it. Looking back at his gun, he actually allowed himself a second to think about doing it. From the corner of his eye, Robb made an unabashed move closer, his hands still up, his eyes focused steadily on Jon. 

 "I fought it. When it started..I tried to not want her. I was weak Jon. She's all I had, she needed me, and I needed her. I wanted to feel close again." 

  Jon shook his head slowly and winced. He could have been listening to his own thoughts from the same time he pined over Sansa. He fell in love with her and harbored those feelings and all the while, she had fallen in love with her brother. 

 "You don't think I know how wrong this is? I hate myself, I hate her, I hate you for the legitimacy of your marriage."

 "You don't hate her." Jon whispered. "You loved her and you never stopped. And when she gained back her memories, you stopped drinking and you took her into your bed again." With each word, each realization, anger boiled to the surface. 

 "You should have left Robb. You should have put the distance of the entire world between you both and you should have let her stay happy." Hot tears finally rolled down his cheeks. "We were _happy."_ He choked. "You saw us, you saw us happy..and you-"

 "Jon, I took her to the shelter and told her about Ramsay. I told her he beat her so bad that she lost our child."

 "No." He groaned. "Please..stop."

 "Jon-"

  His hand already in his holster, he snatched the gun while his belt dropped to the floor. Jon unlocked the safety this time and took three steps before aiming the gun at Robb. Bumping his forehead with the barrel, Robb simply closed his eyes and put his arms down, resting his hands at his side. 

  Sansa would never have his child, yet for a brief moment, Robb's child grew inside her, the only child that would ever grown inside her womb, and it was her brother's. _His brother's._ What would they have done had Ramsay not attacked her? He remembers the kiss, their first kiss. She participated, but reluctantly. She was already taken..by Robb. They would have run. They would have left, leaving him and Uncle Bryn behind, and they would have lived an anonymous life as a family. And _they_ would have been happy. 

  He could understand all of it, he just didn't want to. He wanted to rid himself and his wife of this man. He wanted Sansa for himself. All the things they had done..

  He remembered the sex, how it changed. Her desire mixed with fear and anger. Jon's throat constricted, feeling violated. She had come home and poisoned their marriage. It was never the two of them as husband and wife after she remembered Robb. She had come home after fucking Robb while he worked, and showered, and got up and made him breakfast. This wasn't so much about them being brother and sister, because right now, his wife was having a full blown affair with another man. A man she loved. A man Jon had his gun on right this very second. 

 "Do what you have to do Jon. I won't stop loving her until I'm dead, so you might as well pull the trigger."

  Jon clenched his jaw. One twitch and it would be over. He sighed and pulled away, picking up his belt and headed out the door. Before he walked out he turned to see Robb open his eyes.

 "When did you tell her?"

  Robb looked back at him confused. "Tell her what?"

 "Tell her that you loved her." He replied tiredly.

  Robb bit his bottom lip. "August. August 10th."

  Jon shut the door behind him, threw his belt in the passenger seat and headed back home. 

 

  **_0810_**

Swiping right, her screen opened and he didn't need to see anymore. He already knew enough. He'd heard enough. His heart thumped wildly as he looked around their small and cozy home. Pictures of the two of them in love, they suffocated him. They were happy there. And there. And in the one at her restaurants pool party. Everywhere he looked, there were memories of how blissful they use to be, and now she had changed her code to the date that Robb told her that he loved her. The phone cracked under the strain of his grip and he pushed their bedroom door open hard enough for it to slam against the wall. She popped off her pillow and sat straight up in bed, shielding her left side by holding the sweater over her neck. 

  Three long strides towards their bed, as her eyes widened in shock, he reached out quickly to grab her wrist, flinging it away from her sweater and jerked it open. The seams ripped as he suddenly stared at the large purple spot at the base of her neck and shoulder. Her mouth dropped open as he threw her unlocked phone down at her lap.

 "August 10th Sansa." He growled. Before her eyes could divert to her phone he pulled hard at her wrist, forcing her up. "It was him the whole time Sansa, it was Robb the whole time!"

 "No!" She cried. "I love _you."_

It infuriated him, her words, even now, her lies. "You loved me because you forgot about loving him! You remembered, and you defiled us so you could have him back inside you!"

 " _Jon."_

  Her pleading sobs only angered him more. The ways Robb had likely taken her. The resistance he knew she showed but let him fuck her anyway. The things she'd suddenly felt reborn in her, bringing them home to him, in the dark, riding his face with her ass, the pain she started inflicting during sex, the demeanor, the passion suddenly awoken, and not for him. None of it was for him. He was suddenly hard against his will, his erection throbbing in his god damn uniform he still had on. A primal growl escaped his dry throat as she whined in pain, tears streaming down both cheeks.

  He wanted to leave. He should leave. She "should have" a lot of things but didn't. Did he even want her anymore? He should be utterly disgusted, but here he was, straining against his zipper, wanting nothing more than to show her..

  _Show her. Show her what. Pay her back in kind? Show her it was more than sex with him. Show her he desired her more than anyone? Show her the pain that enveloped his head with thoughts of the dirty things she let Robb do to her...over...over...over...and over._

He was a good man. He protected people. He saved people. He loved his job. He loved his wife. She was sacred. Innocent. She was pure. She was his. And now..

 " _Please Jon."_ She begged him.

 "Please _what?_ How will you defend yourself? Do you think there are enough words in any language that would actually excuse yourself from what you've done?" 

  She remained silent, her bottom lip quivering as her pale beautiful face, already red with shame, wet with tears, began to slowly shake from side to side like a child.

 "Turn around." He demanded, digging his fingertips into her wrists.

  Her pulse raced furiously under his touch as her eyes pleaded with him. 

 "I'm not going to tell you again Sansa."

  The bed bounced beneath her knees as she turned, grabbing onto the same headboard she had ahold of that night. Jon went with her and shoved her forward. Gasping at his hand hard against her back, Jon undid his pants and groaned when he finally freed his cock. Everything else stayed on, his hair still tied back from his shift, his uniform shirt, his undershirt, everything but his belt. He didn't care about comfort, she was a means to an end, like he had been for months. Nudging her knees open with his, he reached up and found what he thought he would find. 

  Sansa was wet, so soaking wet, he was tempted to taste the drop on his fingertip. He circled it on his thumb instead and grasped his cock, groaning as he felt his head sunk into her warmth. He thrust straight inside her, smacking against her thighs.

 " _Ahh!"_ She screamed.

  Jon started moving furiously, cupping his hand over her hot, opened mouth. The breath came heavy from her nose, muffling moans against his fingers and Jon grunted as she flicked her tongue against them. She tried to nip and bite but he pulled her back and hissed in her ear.

 "You greedy bitch. You've had your way with your brother and I and even as you're caught you think this is for _you."_

_"Mmmph."_

Jon felt the pressure knotting in his stomach. He gave Sansa no clitoral stimulation but knew she was getting close and it pissed him off. Her hips actually bumped back to meet his, arching her spine as much as she could and taking each relentless thrust in anger like a champ. 

  How many times had Robb had her this way.

 " _Fuck!"_

_Not yet. Not yet._

_Did she love his body slamming against her? Was she sticky wet like this, of course she was, I felt it myself. Did she get this wet for him? Did he lick her dry, savoring the taste of her?_

_"Mmm."_ She hummed.

  She trembled against him. Jon use to love that, thought he was the only one to make her tremble this way, and now he couldn't stop her from coming anymore than he could stop himself. He pounded more furiously as he felt her finger stroking down her clit. She got in a few strokes before he grabbed both hands slamming them over her head. The good thing was that she couldn't touch herself or him anymore. The bad thing was that her mouth was free and her loud moans filled their room and tingled in his ears. 

  He stilled deeply inside of her with one last thrust, unaware of choking her name. He pulsed achingly, deep inside his cheating wife and nearly sobbed. Biting the spot on her shoulder, he felt her walls contract around his spent cock as she whimpered his name. They both remained still, unable to move until the shuddering had finally subsided. Jon pulled slowly out of her and caught sight of the mark when she turned her head.

  He bounced off the bed from his knees and zipped up his pants. She sat her bottom on her heals and looked at him from the bed. She was a lovely mess. A lovely liar. A lovely sinner. 

  Turning to open their closet, he pulled down his duffle bag and started shoving his uniform shirts and pants into it straight from the hangars. He dragged it to the dresser and pulled one drawer after another, stuffing clothes into the bag. 

 "What-"

 "I'm leaving Sansa. If you think I'm staying with you tonight, you're crazier than I thought."

  His words were meant to hurt her. She deserved it. Every bit of it. 

 "Jon please..we need to talk." 

  With one final swipe with his forearm, scooping only his belongings off the dresser straight into the bag, he looked up one last time and shook his head.

 "We don't. We don't need to talk Sansa. You know what I am. I refuse to interrogate my own wife..my own wife who fooled me for months...years. _I can't do this right now._ "

  It was his intention to use her own words. Her excuse to him once upon a time. 

  Once upon a time they were happy, but not happily ever after. 

 

 "We'll look who-"

  Bryn took a closer look at him, his bag, his whole demeanor and stopped to frown. Instead of saying another word, he opened the door open and let Jon shoulder his bag and enter. Grateful for his keen observation, he continued to walk up the stairs, stopping by his wife's old room. Looking inside, he noticed the old picture of the three of them by the lake. How were the three of them so happy then and so completely miserable now? He continued to his old room and let the heavy bag fall off his shoulder. Collapsing on the bed, he fell asleep remembering when he fell in love for the very first time, and wished he hadn't. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in updating. Mardi Gras happened, and I had 4 days off to enjoy some debauchery, Happy Mardi Gras everyone!
> 
> I'very unlocked this so I suppose the silence I've enjoyed from the trolls will be broken.
> 
> Thank you everyone who's still reading and please remember, comments are my fuel! 
> 
> A big shout out to all the authors who endure and persist. Let's never forget we do this in our free time, for free. Most of us have jobs, kids, families, hubbys, boyfriends girlfriends, full time jobs, commutes and real life shit, so it's not easy, but personally I love every robsa update I get!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath.

 

 

 

  Not yet completely numb, the shock still lingered. It was done. She was caught. _They_ were caught. He's left her, and the tears that fell were futile, for he wasn't coming back, and she could not blame him. Her tears seemed ridiculous, unearned, an insult to the sanctity of her marriage she was foolish enough to ruin. She loved them both, wanted them both, and tried to keep them both and this was bound to happen. She wasn't surprised when he took her in anger, or when he packed up to leave. She could have begged, made a spectacle, fought harder, when in truth, she was relieved not to talk. He knew enough, knowing about this was enough for anyone, and being left here was just the beginning of her penance. 

  Her phone continued to buzz on her bed as she lay in it. She knew it was Robb checking to see if she was alright. She didn't need to respond, he'd be in front of her shortly and before the end of the day, she'd likely lose him too. 

 

 "San? Sansa!"

 "In here." She responded flatly. 

  She heard him at the doorway, breathing heavily as he likely scanned their room. Sighing after clear indication of exactly what happened in it, he walked in and sat at the foot of her bed. Her and Jon's bed. She neither raised her head or lifted the covers from her face, to already know his back was turned, his face in his hands, wallowing in their hell, their sins, their confessions. In truth, she didn't want to see the damage Jon undoubtedly inflicted on him. Robb was alive, enough to walk and breathe, and so was she, and here they existed, exposed, nothing left but the wall they built entirely on an unstable foundation. 

  Words were more than she could bear. Enjoying the silence between them, she shifted her legs, her feet finding his side, her toes laid flat at his hip. Feeling the bed move under his weight, she kept her eyes closed as Robb lay behind her. Reaching over her arm, his fingers threaded over hers and she curled them together. His knees bent behind hers, sighing into her hair, he held her, just held her, and it was exactly what she wanted right now. 

 "Robb! Robb!"

 "Sansa, I'm here, shhh I'm here."

  He held her closer, as she jerked awake in his arms, sweaty and trembling.

 "It was just a nightmare San." He whispered.

  His lips were so close to her ear, and she was safe in his arms. The light outside was dark and a dreaded reality hit her. This morning, Jon had left her. For good reason. She turned in Robb's embrace and faced the damage her husband had inflicted on him. She gasped and sat up immediately.

 "It's okay love, it's fine, nothing broken." 

  He reached for her hand and pulled her on his chest. She resisted, staring at the cuts, his swollen eye, lips, dried blood caked under his nose. He was a mess, wincing as her finger grazed the cut on his lip.

 "I'm sorry." She choked, blinking the tears stinging her eyes. "I'm sorry for everything."

 "Don't be, please. Shhh Sansa come here."

  Pulling her down once more, she cradled her head under his chin and wept quietly for the both of them. He caressed her back and combed his fingers through her hair, calming her with sweet words, whispered over her head. 

 "Maybe we should go. Move far away." 

  She rested her chin on his chest watching him lift his head at her suggestion. 

 "Are you serious?" 

  She nodded.

 "What about Jon? Are you really done?"

  She couldn't help the tears that fell at the mention of his name coming from Robb's own lips. He wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb.

 "Sansa." He said sympathetically. "I will leave right now and take you far away from here, live happily with you and only you for the rest of my life, but you have to choose-"

 "Between you or him? That didn't seem to matter so much for the last few months Robb." 

  She was sitting up now, his arms emptied, still stretched out. 

 "Would you have ever left him for me Sansa? How long do you think we'd keep going before this happened? And now that it has, now that he knows everything, is it me you want to escape with or is it you wanting to escape being caught?"

 "I don't know!" She admitted. "I think I wanted to get caught. I think _you_ wanted to get caught. I don't think I ever intended on letting you go, but I do still love him! I love him Robb, and I love you, and this is all so-"

 "Fucked up." He finished. 

 "Yes." She breathed and looked down. 

  Robb lay there, silent and still. Her stomach growled, breaking their awkward silence, replacing it with a chuckle from Robb that made her smile. He held her hand and propped up on his elbow. 

 "You need to eat." He insisted.

 "I know, I'm starving."

 "Me too. Grab some things and come back home with me."

 "What? Robb." She looked at him confused. 

 "Sansa, just get some things and come back home with me, please." 

  Why would she stay? This house was an empty shell now. The happiness she'd built with Jon surrounded her, but it only broke her heart. She knew he wasn't coming back, and didn't want him to. He was better off without her, she knew she didn't deserve him. She'd only break his heart, and he would always wonder if Robb was in her heart and he would be. She couldn't let him go, even now, she wanted to keep hold of his hand as she gathered some belongings and work clothes from her dresser. He opened her closet, turned the light on and pulled her bag out. She scanned the room for more things she needed. Robb left the room with her bag still opened while she got what she needed out of the bathroom. As she walked out, she saw he'd already grabbed her work shoes by the door and her knife bag strap was over his chest. 

 "You'd make a mighty fine cook." She joked. 

  He smiled back at her and it meant everything. She imagined she should be quite broken hearted and feel shamed, guilty and so full of remorse, she'd never smile again, not for a long time. Yes, she was sad. Yes, she wanted him back. Yes, she was a terrible person for smiling at her lover before walking out of the home she shared with Jon, but she couldn't resist that sweet smile, or anything else about him for that matter. 

 "I'll drop you off to get your car tomorrow before work." He said as she took her keys off the hook. 

 "Well let's go then." She sighed. 

  She followed him out the door. He opened her side and she got in as he put her things in the back. 

 "What are we picking up?" He asked getting in.

 "Chinatown, I need shrimp fried rice and egg rolls."

 "Ohhh yes." He agreed. 

 "Robb?" She asked staring straight.

 "Sansa." He said, using his hand to turn her head, she tore her eyes away from her home and stared at his blue eyes, so serious. "It will be okay, it will all be okay Sansa, I promise."   

  She nodded, wanting to hear him say exactly that..even if it wasn't true. 

 

  As they pulled away and drove off, neither noticed the car parked across the street. Roose pulled out slowly and turned his lights on, following the lovers as they picked up food and drove to Robb's house. He parked in the same spot as last time and stayed awake long enough to see all the lights go out. Before getting out, he noticed a car approaching. Coming into closer view, he saw that it was a police car and scoot down low enough to go unnoticed. Daring a peek, he caught a glimpse of the girl's spouse. The bastard cop who hid his son's case in the dumps of paperwork. 

  Soon, they'd all be taken care of. The sick brother and sister who were having an incestuous love affair right under her husband's nose. He was now at Brynden Tully's, and it looked like the caught siblings were back at it with him out of the way. Yes, he'd have to get the three of them in the same place again. He should have done it the other night when Robb walked there, he just wasn't ready yet. 

  When Jon passed, Roose started the car and drove around, not willing to get caught watching them while the husband watched as well. Next weekend. Next weekend, he would be ready. 

 

  Jon drove past Robb's house slowly, noticing all the lights off, he drove straight down until he approached his home. His home with Sansa. No lights on at their place either but her car was there. Parking behind her, he turned the car off and wondered about actually going inside. He was working off of an hour of sleep, if that, and had thought of her all day. Thought of Robb running to check on her, comforting her, perhaps holding her and making promises for a better life. 

  He couldn't think of it anymore, he had imagined every vile manner Robb had taken his wife and it enraged him, but she still didn't deserve what he'd done this morning. He felt sick to his stomach remembering all of it. He walked into the house and turned on the lights. He noticed her shoes and knife bag gone and walked back to their room. 

 "Fuck." 

  She was gone, already in another man's arms. In his bed. He was so angry with himself, he slammed his hand against the frame.

 "Fuck!" He repeated. 

  Damn the day he fell in love with her. Right under his nose, Sansa was in love with Robb, and his pining heart kept him from seeing any of it. He saw what he wanted when it came to Sansa. He wondered now if he'd turn away, or if he'd fight for her heart. It should sicken him, all of this should sicken him to the core. Instead, he was once again jealous of Robb. He had grown up watching everything come effortlessly to him. Friends, grades, talent, girls, popularity, anything that an average teen would have begged for, Robb had without asking.

  He was good at everything, could have done anything he wanted, but after their parent's accident, Robb lost ambition, and succumbed to what he knew. Instead of moving forward with business school, Robb stayed in construction. He once confided in Jon that he wanted to stay close to Sansa, keep her close, no matter what. They had even discussed staying together once, the three of them, but neither of them knew what Sansa would want and it was never discussed again.

  Now here he was, excluded from the brother and sister that were never close before, but closer than he had ever felt to her. How could he compete? What power had Robb held over her that she'd abandon their marriage and choose a life in hiding to be with him instead? 

  His radio buzzed to life in the silence of their home. He grabbed it off his chest pocket.

 "Repeat that address?"

 "Repeat, 590 Kings Road."

 "Heard that Katie, it's two minutes away I got it."

  He had been there a hundred times, and wondered if perhaps her problems far exceeded his own and put things in perspective. He had seen more disaster, torment, misery and trauma than he cared to ever know about, and in the middle of all of it, nothing should surprise him, but he had a heart just like anyone else, and so did she. 

  He pulled up and saw the small, shining neon light "Bianco's" on the roof and put his car in park. Ros stood at the door smoking a cigarette and as he approached, she merely jerked her head motioning behind her. Jon entered slowly and saw the problem right away. 

 "Sorry Jon, I thought we were on the same page when this one-"

 "Who fucking called the cops? What the fuck Theon? Let's just go."

 "Theon." Jon demanded. 

 "Jon I'm sorry, this one-"

 "Daisy, this bitch is drunk and got violent when we suggested going back to his place, even though she's been all over us the entire night!"

 "He fucking kissed me and asked me to come home with him, I didn't know this was a threesome kind of deal!" 

  Jon stepped between the two women and kept further damage from being done to either, glaring at Theon. Theon leaned closer and spoke under his breath. 

 "Too much Fireball. We only met her tonight and she was all for it-"

 "Theon shut the fuck up." He kept him at distance by his shoulder and pushed him back. He turned to the woman in question. "Daisy?"

 "Yes sir." Her lip quivered.

 "Do you need an escort home?"

  Daisy looked between Theon and Myranda and nodded slowly. 

 "Yes, I've made a terrible mistake." She said.

  Jon stared at her intently and frowned. "I know the feeling." He mumbled as he escorted her out. 

  Passing Ros, he walked Daisy to the passenger side as she followed him. Daisy quietly got in as he shut the door and turned to face her. Wearily, he sighed before moving to the drivers side. She stopped him, pressing her hand against his chest. 

 "Are you alright?"

  Jon hadn't been asked that in a long time. No, he wasn't alright. He was exhausted. Heartbroken. Confused. Alone.

 "I'm fine Ros."

 "Look, I'm sorry, but I had to call. This bitch was harassing more than just Theon and his slut."

 "It's just a matter of the alcohol. She was probably up for it until she realized she wasn't. Now I'm her cabbie." 

 "I'm up for anything really." She shrugged.

  He paused as she neared him. 

 "Rough day?" She urged.

  His attempt to move past her were met with her hand pressing harder on his chest. He looked down and swallowed hard, grasping her wrist, and meeting her gaze. There, saturated in frustration, he stared back at a broken soul. A witness and servant to broken souls on a daily basis, just as he was. Her eyes searched him and there he saw the truth. She knew. 

 "I just found out." He said flatly. "What you've probably known for a while now."

  Her smirk unsettled him. "Hmm, well now, is there anything I can do to help?"

 "Like you helped _him?"_ He hissed. 

  She scoffed and looked down. "There was no helping him. Well..not me anyway."

  Knowing exactly what she meant, he started to move her hand away by her wrist when she closed the distance between them. Her soft lips touched his and he let her kiss him without moving. A swirl of heat rumbled inside his stomach when he felt her warm tongue seeking entrance through his closed lips and he opened his enough to touch tongues for a second or two before pushing her back. 

 "Stop." He insisted through closed eyes.

 "Jon, cut the shit. Look at me."

  He strained to open them and was met with two serious, sober blue eyes. He could identify with how much he could see in them. She was an observer, had seen every form of human behavior, and heard all versions of stories from every soul that sat in front of her. She held the knowledge of every sad story she didn't want to hear, served men who led secret lives, and all manners of foul back door secrets had been revealed without asking. She was so similar, and understood everything right now. 

 "Where?" Is all he asked. 

 "I'm sure you can find that out." Is all she said before flicking her cigarette away and walking back inside. 

  He heard her voice call out behind him. 

 "Last call everyone!" 

  His groin stirred as he opened his door and got in. "What's the address Daisy?"

 

  Watching her pull into the driveway, he took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. He knew it was wrong, being on duty, but he kept his radio on him and as of this moment, couldn't find himself to care. He knew what he was walking into. A revenge fuck. An outlet for his anger and heartbreak. Knowing it wouldn't help solve anything at all, he walked on anyway, his heart pounding in his chest, his mouth thirsty for blood.

  Ros never even looked back, unsurprised at his presence, he was suddenly behind her as she used the key to open the front door. He gripped her shoulders, pressing his body into her back. She moaned and let the door swing open in front of them as he nipped at her neck. Her head fell back on his shoulder, exposing more skin to bite on as she moved her ass up against him. Pushing her forward, they passed the entrance and he slammed the door shut before whipping her around to find her mouth. She didn't kiss him with any trepidation, she kissed with a hunger and messiness, leading his hands and mouth to cover all parts of her body. 

 "Yes, oh yes, Jon." She breathed heavily.

  He made quick use of his fingers, ridding her of everything she wore. The moment she tried to return the favor while cupping his balls and undoing his belt, he stopped her hand cold.

 "Don't." He growled. 

  She stopped and started to move away when he removed his gun first and then his belt, keeping her close to him. She understood, looking down, ready to put her hand back on him. He threw his belt over the nearest chair and grabbed her face with both hands. Kissing hungrily, she whimpered in his mouth, her hands quickly roaming everywhere. Her bare skin felt soft under his fingers, exploring the ripples of her spine, the warmth of her full, round bottom, his palm flat until he rounded her hips and reached between her thighs, parting her cunt with two fingers and slipping one inside. His pants dropped around his ankles as she hastily reached for his cock, already pumping while she bit down on his earlobe. 

 "Fuck." He swore. 

  She was everywhere, her hands, her mouth, unstoppable and moving so fast, he realized he was also free of his clothes as her feet urged him out of his shoes and pants. He stepped out of them and moaned as Ros scratched her nails down his sides and suddenly felt the wet warmth of her mouth around his cock. He didn't know where he was, lost all reason of time and his surroundings as she slurped loudly, going down until he was at the back of her throat, being swallowed and nearly losing balance. She was very learned at this, pulling him deeper each time with her hand on his ass. He couldn't move, couldn't thrust, and just remained hers to have as his fingers threaded through her thick locks to stay standing. 

  The way her tongue moved with her mouth, staying flat under his cock as she went all the way down and back up, her fingers squeezing around the base, he felt the pressure rising quicker than he was use to and tightened his grip through her hair. 

 "Ros." He warned. 

  She made no move to stop, only sliding deeper down, caressing his tightened balls at the moment he felt a flame rising from below, he held a handful of her hair tightly and kept her head in place as he exploded into her mouth. She moved slowly, swallowing what she could as the rest trickled from her mouth. He jerked, still pulsing inside her, as she hummed around him and he dropped to his knees, pushing her back by her shoulders. He pushed her legs open and she spread them wide, laying flat on the ground with her arms over her head.

 "Oh yes." She purred before he put his mouth on her.

  Licking his lips, the dim light shone on her pretty cunt, shaven bare and lips shining with moisture. He dove forward, taking her clit in between his teeth, his tongue flicked over it as he sucked lightly. She moaned in approval and reached for his head, his hair still tied back, she pulled hard until it was free enough to be pulled back. Her legs now wrapped over his shoulder, she locked her ankles behind his neck and gasped while pulling him in. 

 "Ahhh! Ah yes!" She screamed.

  He embraced the pain, going deeper down, licking through her slit and thrusting straight into her hole. He rammed into her so hard he was sure her ass would chafe from his beard. She writhed on the floor, his tongue fucking her relentlessly and tasting someone different, he started to grow hard again. The heavier her breath became, the more his dick throbbed. Licking up, he teased her clit until she jerked his hair, trying to guide him to her release. He pulled back and looked up.

 "Do you have-"

 "In my purse love." She panted. 

  _Love._ No one but Sansa had called him that, and it definitely wasn't the first for her. He turned around and saw her purse lying at her feet. Scooting back he opened it and saw the foil packet inside and ripped it open. He rolled it on, and looked up to see her turning around, raising her bottom high, he grasped her hip, guiding his cock through her folds before pushing in. Sinking into her slowly, he groaned with her and held tightly, feeling her fingertips against him as she rubbed her clit. He watched everything in front of him, the curve of different hips moving as he slammed into her, her hair bouncing over her shoulders, her arms reached out in front of her, clawing at the floor like a cat. 

 "Is this how he took you Ros?" He asked angrily. 

 "Yes. Ahhh! And _more."_

 _"_ Yeah?" 

 "Yes."

 "And..fuck..did he call out your name or _hers."_

 _"You know the answer to that."_ She answered shakily. "Fuck _me_ Jon..not her. You know now."

 "I do..and you've known for a long time."

 "Fuck!" She cried as his hand came down hard on her right cheek. "Yes more, _please."_ She begged. 

  He gave her more, he did all manner of more to Ros before coming again. Eventually, they had made their way to her room, where she lubed him thoroughly before begging him to fuck her ass. His skin stung, his jaw sore from using his tongue in every way he could. His face and crotch were covered in her secretions and he felt sticky from their sweat.  Her insatiable thirst kept him there until dawn broke. That's when his radio came back to life.

  Jon left her bed and searched her living room floor for his rubber band, and bundling his clothes in his arms, rushed to her bathroom, quickly tied his hair back up, and got dressed. He rubbed his teeth with toothpaste on his fingers and splashed his face with water. Stopping at her bedroom door before leaving, she sat up wearily and covered her breasts with the sheet. Her hair was wild, sticking up everywhere, like she'd been fucked seven ways to Sunday. Jon's lips curled into a small smile. 

 "I have to go now." 

  She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the top of her head. "It was a lovely evening Officer Snow. I doubt I'll see you again, so I wish you good luck with..your family." 

  Jon stared at her full lipped smirk and knew she was right. Smart woman. Every man had overlooked just how smart and beautiful she was, including Robb. 

 "Good luck to you Ros." 

  He walked away, hoping nothing but the best for her, and a man, if there was one, who'd be worthy enough for her one day. He grabbed his belt off the couch and buckled it as he walked out, telling the dispatcher he was on his way back. 

  He noticed a car that seemed familiar parked across the street and was tempted to stop, but he only slowed, memorizing the plates and picking up his radio. 

 "Katie, I need you to run a plate for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going for 20 chapters and this will be at an end. A huge thank you to everyone still reading. ❤️


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one. Angst and more angst and Robb and Jons come to Jesus chat.

 

 

 

 "Good morning Robb, you alone?"

  Robb squinted at Ros with the sun rising right over her. 

 "Yeah, why?"

  She smiled sweetly and stepped around him, entering the house. Robb shut the door behind him and turned to watch as she dug in her purse. 

 "Jon came by the bar last night and left this, I know he'll be looking for it, but I'm leaving town for the weekend so I hoped you could return it to him for me."

  He realized quickly that his eyebrows were about as arched as they could be. Staring at the phone before taking it from her, he met her eyes and recognized the glimmer in them.

 "He left this..at the _bar?_ On duty?" 

  She nodded slowly. "Seemed a bit out of sorts, but I suppose you already know that judging by your face."

  Shoving the phone in his pocket, he looked down and wished Ros didn't know what she did. Their relationship, if he could call it that, was based on different needs. Since she knew who he loved from the start, he never made an attempt to get closer and for a year it was what it was. He used her for warmth, company, an enabler to keep living with pain. She used him for much the same, save a broken, wasted heart, or so he assumed. How could he know, he never even asked. 

 "Did you fuck him?"

  It was her turn to raise a brow, adding a slight smirk. "Oh my, straight to it I see."

 "Ros-"

 "What business is that of yours Robb? You've never asked me anything about my personal life and I ask nothing of yours."

 "But you know enough."

 "That's true." She nodded. "I have known what this was from the beginning, and although I've never expected you to fall in love with me, I expected, after a year, that you'd have the decency to give me some word on your life changes."

  Robb saw something change in her eyes. Sadness. She was hurt. He hurt her.

 "Just like that..no visit, no text, no call, nothing. Did I mean so little, or anything at all? You let me sleep in your arms Robb. I know it was more for you than me, and it wasn't ever _me_ you held.." She shakily inhaled. "..but it _was._ It _was_ me."

  He was a piece of shit. The biggest shit stood in front of her and deserved the shame. He was no man, and she deserved better. How could he use her and discard her that way? Rethinking every hazy moment, he actually enjoyed and took comfort in her company, and he internally kicked himself for never telling her. She knew his deepest, darkest secret and he pined, brooded, drank, acted a fool and took her body in every way, he gave her nothing more than his selfish bullshit and deserved her wrath. The thought made him feel even worse as he knew Ros wasn't the kind of person to ever do that. 

 "I'm sorry." It came out softly, almost as a whisper. He shook his head. "I'm sorry Ros..you deserved better. You..you _deserve_ better. I have no business asking you about your personal life, no matter who it involves. I hate myself for how I've disrespected you." He could no longer look at her, fearing the gates that flooded over for every life he cursed. 

  Ros sighed heavily and swayed forward as though she might move closer to him. He flinched and held up his hand in warning, undeserving of any comfort she cared enough to give him. She stopped as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

 "I'd take it to him myself, but I don't know where he's staying." She said softly. "I did sleep with him. I wanted.. _I want to be her."_ She choked.

  Robb looked straight up, and sympathetically frowned. Her blue eyes glistened, punching him right in the gut. This, was the closest he had ever felt to her. This was Ros, and he saw her through sober eyes. This, was what truth looked like, just a fraction of what he had done to Jon. Another life, another broken heart at the cost of his selfishness. He could no longer take her pain and leapt to her. Their bodies crashed into each other, her arms thrown around his neck, while his wrapped tightly around her waist. His fingers dug into her skin as he felt her head shaking into his shoulder. She wept silently against him and Robb gently comforted her, softly swaying her side to side.

  They remained silent, held in an embrace, she sniffled and nuzzled into his chest. Why couldn't he have really seen how beautiful she was before? So beautiful. Stronger and more intelligent than he ever bothered to know. 

 "What can I do Ros?" It was all he could think to ask.

  She slowly backed away and cupped his cheek, stroking a finger over his ear. 

 "I've got my own demons love." Now she frowned sympathetically. "Perhaps nothing as severe as yours, but..they are _ours_ to fight." 

  Robb tilted his head, impressed at her strength, determination, and knowledge beyond what he was capable of. He suddenly felt stupid, and couldn't believe the question that he dare ask her.

 "What should I do Ros? What would you do?"

  Her reaction didn't surprise him, but in all seriousness, he wanted to know. His manner remained serious as the realization set in. Her smile faded, her hand moving up his arm. 

 "Oh Robb." She said calmly. "His heart is broken. You remember that don't you, what that feels like?" 

  He did. He disregarded Jon completely. Sansa. Sansa. Everything, _everything,_ for so long, had been all about Sansa. He felt the sting as he put himself in his shoes. Jon knew nothing, but love for a woman who kept a secret buried for his sake, and everything that happened since, was his fault. He licked his thirsty lips, never craving a drink more than he did right now. Ros squeezed both his shoulders and shook him. 

 "Love happens Robb. Anyone who's ever been in love can understand. We don't get to choose. Whatever, however it happens,  however wrong it is, it's what we feel. You have to make it right with him. You could take her away, and try to live a life together, but he will haunt you both, and he is no ghost. He is a good man."

 "He is." Robb nodded in agreement. Dammit. Holding her hands in his, he leaned forward to touch her forehead with his. "Where are you going?" He asked desperately.

  She giggled lightly "I am paying a visit to my ailing mother. We've been..estranged for quite some time and I need to make things right before it's too late." 

  He squeezed her hands tighter and nodded. Above everything, he could understand this. Oh, to have the opportunity to do the same. 

 "Will you come back?" 

 "I will." She smiled sweetly. "But I am sure you will be too busy for me." 

  Maybe. Right now his mind raced. So many scenarios, so many ways it could go. He wanted nothing more than to assure her he'd be there when she returned, but he wouldn't make a promise he could not keep. 

 "I hope I'm not. I really want-"

  Her fingers touched his lips mid sentence. "I know dear." 

  Picking up her purse, she adjusted the strap over her shoulder and leaned in to kiss his cheek. He turned his head to catch her lips instead, finally showing the emotion he feared was too little, too late. Before giving in to the passion they were so familiar with, he broke the kiss, but not without sucking on her bottom lip like he had done so many times before. The natural urge to hold onto the bite of their friendship, he licked his lips and grinned once she opened her eyes. 

 "Did you give him the _usual?"_

With a sly smile she walked away. He watched as she opened the front door and turned around. 

 "I gave him _much more."_

 

He drove down the street, expecting to see an empty driveway on his way to his Uncle's, but noticed Jon's truck parked. There was no planning this conversation. This was him, approaching Jon and Sansa's home, under the pretense of returning his phone. How it went from there, not a soul could predict. Whatever happened, Robb would let Jon decide. He would tell Sansa to make her own decision. He would let Jon make his own decision, even if it meant leaving and never coming back.

  Without hesitation, Robb walked to the door and knocked. The quickness of it opening didn't surprise him as much as Jon's reaction. He was relieved, opening the door wide and urging him inside. He stumbled past him and swallowed once Jon shut it behind him. Still gawking, he stood in silence across the man he once called brother. 

 "Where is she?" Jon asked.

 "A-at work." He stuttered. Sensing this meant more than their fight, Robb was filled with dread as he saw Jon's eyes shift away. "What..what's wrong?"

 "We need to go get her. _Now._ I'll tell you on the way. I have to stop somewhere first, I forgot my phone-"

  Robb reached in his back pocket and handed Jon his phone. Jon looked down at it and back up at Robb. He shrugged and decided not to make a joke, this was about so much more. Grabbing his phone, Jon mumbled to Robb before walking out. 

 "Let's go."

 

 "Are you going to fill me in on why we're pulling her from work?" Robb glanced at Jon who kept looking behind them. He turned his head quickly then back to the road in front of him. "Jon, what is it?"

 "Roose has been following us. He's been watching us, all three of us. I noticed his car last night passing your place, but didn't think anything of it until I saw the same car when I left Ros's."

  Robb's mind was reeling. "How long?" He waited as Jon checked behind him again. "Jon!" Jons head snapped back. "How long has he been watching us?"

 "I don't know. I think for a while now. He's been busy." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I spent all morning looking into it, has anyone from your work talked to you about being bought out?"

 "What? No! Who?"

 "The Freys. They're buying out the Umbers with Roose. They're also in talks with the shelter Robb, a proposal for condos or an apartment complex is being drawn up."

  His stomach churned. Roose had found out which site Robb had been working when his son disappeared. What he thought was safely buried, would be dug up if Roose acquired the property. 

 "No" he breathed. 

  He parked behind the dumpster behind the restaurant just in time. He needed air. Pushing the door open, his legs nearly buckled once his feet hit the ground. Steadying his palms flat over his knees, he bowed his head and breathed deep. He could see Jon standing a few feet away from him and shakily stood upright. He wantrd to ask questions, but couldnt. Robb had no right and it started to sink in that he deserved this. 

 "Robb? Are you alright-Jesus look at you..what happened?" 

  Brienne stood there, looking between Robb and Jon. Robb's mouth opened even though he was still unsure how to answer, then she caught sight of Jon's face and looked down at the wounds on his knuckles. Her lips tightened and she slightly raised her chin, while they both remained still. 

 "Brienne I'm here to pick up Sansa."

 "What for?" She asked defiantly.

 "Brie, I've just learned Roose Bolton has been following the three of us for a while now. He came into the restaurant the other night-"

 "Yes, I know." She frowned. "He's in league with the Frey's, they're trying to buy me out. Both restaurants. My friend from the women's shelter told me they're also trying to buy that property."

 "I'm so sorry Brienne." Jon spoke softly.

 "Didn't the Umbers work that site Robb?"

  He glanced at Jon who gave a slight nod. "Yes." 

 "And now Bolton wants to acquire it." She cocked her head. "Strange." 

 "Brienne-" Robb started.

 "Listen to me now, both of you." She stepped closer and spoke to Robb straight. "I have had my suspicions for years about you two. Anyone with a brain could see that you cared more for her than a sister, and the way you acted after she was attacked." She stopped to swallow. "Then Ramsay disappears, and you drown yourself in alcohol, while she falls in love with Jon and it never occurred to you to let her be happy."

 "I know." He choked. He felt like he was being strangled. 

 "Now she remembers, and she comes to work a different person, and it's no wonder, because she's struggling, loving you both and holding in secrets and judging by the looks of you both, that secret has come out. Now the father of the man you've put in the ground, is watching you three like a hawk and the cop and carpenter show up to pull her away from the only stable thing she is sure of? I can protect her better than you, and I can do it with a clearer head."

  They both hung their heads in shame. She was absolutely right. 

 "She is still my wife Brie." Jon sighed and looked back at her. "We aren't leaving without her." 

  Robb looked up, shocked to hear him mention _we._

 _"_ And I helped him put Ramsay in the ground. I feel no guilt for it, as he meant to kill her that night."

  Brienne's face remained unchanged, as it came of no surprise to her. She walked forward and put her hands on Jon's shoulders. At any other time, Robb would have laughed as she towered over him, over both of them, right now all he could think about was getting Sansa to safety.

 "Then protect her Jon. Promise to protect her."

 "I promise. I'll never let anyone hurt her again." 

  Robb nodded, knowing he meant it. 

 

  Sansa sat behind the two of them, wringing her fingers together until her knuckles were white. The last hour of her life was a blur, an overload of information and emotion. None of them spoke a word after Jon stopped by both houses long enough to grab what they needed. She knew better than to ask where they were going. Looking at the backs of their heads, the two men she loved sitting side by side, the tension thick while they rode in silence, she cleared her throat before finally speaking. 

 "Did we double back? I swear we were going east."

 "Yeah, I needed to make sure he wasn't following. We're going North." 

 "North?" Robb asked now. "Where?"

 "The cabin." Jon sighed. 

  Sansa and Robb both sat up and stared at him. 

 "Wait. Not Mom and Dad's." Sansa gawked.

 "And my mother's" Jon added.

 "Jon, we haven't been back there since before the accident, we don't even own it anymore, and we'll be driving down the same road-" 

 "I'm aware Robb, and we do own it now."

  Robb was shaking his head, and Sansa started to reach for his shoulder. She saw Robb trembling and stopped.

 "How do we own it now?" He raised his voice.

 "Uncle Bryn never sold it. He knew we'd never want to go there after-"

 "I don't! I do not want to go there Jon! I don't want to drive down the same road our parents were killed, and stay in the last place they stayed before they died!"

 "Then you can get out here Robb because that's where I'm taking her. It's the safest place for us and no one knows about it."

 "Fine, you can drop me off the next town we pass."

 "Robb, please." Sansa begged.

 "Sansa, you're okay with going back there? You were the most adamant of all of us about never wanting to see that place again!"

 "Stop fucking yelling at her!"

 "Both of you shut up!" She screamed through tears. "Jon keep driving. Robb, you're staying with us and I won't hear another word about it!" 

  She watched as he sank back into his seat like a child and exhaled when he stared out the window. She didn't want it either. She understood his behavior, but Jon wanted to keep them safe, and she didn't question why. 

  She woke when the interior lights came on. Jon and Robb had opened the trunk, the car moving slightly as they unloaded their things. She opened her door and finally laid eyes on the cabin.

  It was inside that held the really bad memory. Their Aunt Lyanna called out to the three of them while they played in the water. She watched her parents behind her Aunt, waving, as she shouted they'd be right back. It was just another grocery run. A ten minute drive into town. A simple drive down a beautiful winding road that they had made a hundred times before. The three of them went. The three of them. How many nights had she sobbed in her pillow wishing it wouldn't have been all three of them, and how fate would have the three that finally returned in such peril. Robb's footsteps stopped by her side as he stared in silence, likely thinking of the same moment. 

  They waited in the living room for an hour, then moved to the porch becoming more worried with each minute that passed. Robb made the call when he could stand it no longer. Robb had to listen to what happened. Robb had to break it to her and Jon..all in that cabin. She braved a look to her right and saw the pain etched in his face. He would never choose to come back here, it was too much to bear. Sansa wanted to comfort him, and looked behind her. Jon fared no better, he was stopped in his tracks, as taking in the sight and the memory hit him just as hard. She turned around and took a deep breath, feeling pain tearing in her chest, she slowly walked forward. 

  She was about to climb the steps when she finally heard them walking behind her. First at the door, she reached above the frame without looking. Her fingers tapped the ledge until she found the key and winced. How many times had she watched her father reach for the same key. Her hand was shaking as she fumbled with the lock. A steady hand covered hers, and she looked up to see Jon standing by her side. He helped her push it through and unlock it. Time stood still as the door swung open and Sansa struggled to walk inside. Jon's hand remained in hers, pulling her gently forward as he stepped through first. Sansa reached behind, found Robb's free hand and squeezed tightly when Jon switched on the light. 

  Uncle Bryn had either been here, or paid to have it remodeled recently. It was clean, and different. Everything was different. The furniture, what hung on the walls, the kitchen, the only thing that stayed exactly the same was the fireplace and mantle covered with photos of their family. She was expecting to break down, seeing it the way it was before may have affected them the same way, and she dreaded it, but strangely enough, it was comforting, and she found herself relieved. She was the first to walk to all the rooms, more surprised by the next as she noticed each room seemed almost _designed_ for them. Once she walked into the last room, she had no doubt, this was hers. Uncle Bryn had her vanity moved there. She nearly wept when she noticed the brush and mirror set her mother had bought her lying on it. Picking it up, she remembered her mother brushing her hair in front of this mirror, looking at her reflection and seeing her mom smiling back at her. 

  She noticed she hadn't heard anything from Jon or Robb and walked out to check on them. Robb was in the room she guessed was his, his bag already on his bed. He was holding something in front of his face with his eyes closed. He inhaled and opened his eyes, and smiled.

 "Dad's gloves." His eyes glistened with tears. "Remember? He wore these chopping wood, repairing the porch.." His voice trailed off and Sansa walked in to touch the gloves, smelling for any trace of her father, she smiled to herself.

  She could almost smell him and nodded her head. "Yes." She could fight her tears no longer. 

  The cabin was different, but they were still surrounded by their parents. The memories thrived here and they spent every moment since, trying to keep them buried.

  She knew Jon was in the next room going through the same as them. Robb nudged her hip and mouthed "go" quickly as she made her way out. Wiping her tears away, she stood at Jon's door and saw him sitting at the edge of his bed, hunched over and shaken with sobs. Between his knees, he clutched a thick grey sweater that Sansa knew very well. She had seen her Aunt pushing her arms through it before joining their family on the porch. She'd sit on the swing with Jon and wrap it around her knees, always the coldest one in the bunch, and joking of being made for a warmer climate. 

 "Jon." She whispered. 

 "Oh god Sansa." He choked. "Why did I bring us here?"

  She sat next to him and put her arm around him. 

 "This." She reached down to bring his hands still grasping the sweater, closer to his face. "This is why."

  She knew her husband well enough to know he hadn't slept for days. Rather than say anything, she led him back as she lay down. Grateful that he followed her lead, Jon held the sweater over his chest. Sansa leaned to her side with her arm over his chest, feeling his breath come slow and deep. There was so much she wanted to say to him, but a conversation was not in the cards for tonight. She waited there until he fell asleep, then moved to roll out of bed. His grip remained on her arm, pulling her back. 

 "Please stay." He whispered. 

  She moved back, closer this time, as they both let sleep finally take them. 

 

 Jon rolled to his side, laying his arm out and felt nothing. When he opened his eyes and saw nothing but the wrinkled sheets in the space she slept, he got out of bed and ran out of the room. Hoping she wouldn't be in Robb's bed, he quickly pushed open the door to see only Robb. He watched him stir before going to her room, and felt his heart pumping faster as her opened door revealed an empty bed. 

 "What's going on?" Robb yelled from his room.

 "Sansa, where is she?"

 "She slept with _you."_

He checked the kitchen, looked out the window and raced to the front door. Her purse was still lying on the coffee table. Dread filled him when he opened the door and saw the car gone.

 "Fuck!"

 "What is it?" Robb asked by his side now. "Where's the car?"

 "She's gone, she didn't take her purse." 

 "She's got cash, maybe she just ran to the store Jon. You know how she is. If she's going to be here a while, she going to stock the fridge."

 "She couldn't leave a note? This isn't the time to just disappear!"

  He walked onto the front porch and stood at the edge of the top step, his eyes focused on the path in front of them. Stepping down, he walked slowly over the tracks of the car, scanning the ground around and behind, when he heard a vehicle approaching. Seconds later, he sighed in relief when he recognized Robb's car. 

 "Jesus Christ Sansa." He said to himself. 

  She parked in front of him and got out while he glared at her. 

 "What?"

  Jon shook his head.

 "I'm sorry, we have nothing in there. No coffee, food-"

 "Leaving a note would have been considerate." He snapped.

 "I'm sorry." She lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry Jon." 

  Robb walked by him and straight to the backseat, gathering several bags and walked back into the cabin, leaving the two of them standing in the same place. 

 "You can't disappear like that Sansa. We can't use our phones yet and I have no way of reaching you if you leave like that."

 "You're right. I thought I'd be quick and get back before you woke."

  He frowned and turned away from her, walking back in. Robb was unloading the bags and glanced up. 

 "I'm jumping in the shower. Make sure the coffee is strong." 

  He slammed the door behind him, hardly able to look at his reflection in the mirror. His face only showed a fraction of it, the shame he felt for still loving her. He still wanted her, still wanted her to be his wife, and he shouldn't. He should want nothing to do with her. He wanted to keep her safe, he even wanted Robb to be safe-

  Trying to shake the thoughts out of his head, he took a quick shower, and was grateful for the strong aroma in the air when he got out. 

 

 "She made eggs and toast." Robb told him as he poured his coffee. 

  Jon spooned in the sugar and stirred. It clanked loudly in the sink when he threw it, as he sipped and walked past Robb. He pushed the screen door open and stood while drinking his coffee, deciding who he should call first. He took personal leave for a week, telling the Chief he spotted Roose at their residence, and Sansa's restaurant. He left out Ros, and the buyout of Robb's employer, still protecting the bastard who had an affair with his wife. Mance offered protection at one of their safe houses, but Jon insisted on his own spot. Mance assured Jon he'd have him followed and look into his recent activities. Before Jon left Mance gave him a warning. 

 "Don't do anything stupid Jon. Don't bait him or try to handle this yourself." 

  He knew the Chief was a smart man. He always eyed Jon differently whenever Roose was discussed. Whenever he stopped by the station with his demands and accusations, everyone in the department looked at him like he was nuts, but Jon caught Mance staring right at him. 

  The screen door sprang open, and then the door shut behind it. Robb stood at his side, staring ahead and sipped from his cup. 

 "Should we talk now?" Robb asked.

  Jon scoffed in amusement at his tone. "No.."

 "So you're just going to keep us here and seethe in silence the whole time."

  Jon saw the slight nod from the corner of his eye and turned to face him.

 "What should we talk about Robb? Your poor decisions? Your weakness to keep your hands off your sister? Your selfishness and total disregard for me when you fucked my wife? Which one of those would you like to address first?"

  Robb was facing him now, and Jon felt the urge to punch him again. He stared back at Jon like he was prepared to hear it all, perhaps even being hit again, and he did not waver.

 "You could have had anyone Robb. _Anyone._ Why did you choose her?"

 "The same reason you did." He answered. "Honestly Jon, when I think back to right after it happened, when we all were walking through our shattered lives, trying to get through our own pain, and I knew then, I'd want her to stay by my side. I didn't know what that meant then, I assumed it was a natural instinct to hold onto the only family I had left. I thought maybe I just wanted to keep her safe like our parents would have wanted me to. But I loved her _then."_

He tried to absorb what Robb had just said. Before he could respond, Robb put his hand on his shoulder. 

 "I loved you too Jon, I wanted to keep you close too. I _know_ you understand what I mean, about all of it. It happened to us, the three of us, I was incapable of getting through it with anyone else but you and her. No one at school understood our pain, and I never felt more close to anyone than you guys."

 "But..you..us, we all grew apart." Jon added, realizing how childish he sounded. 

 "Why is that I wonder?" Robb stared back.

 "Because of her." He replied.

 "You and I watched as she gave in to friends and popularity. High school is rough enough, but no one was going to want a grieving, mourning friend bringing them down. Her best friend's couldn't be her two older brothers forever. She pushed her pain down and she put distance between _us._ I understood, but I was never too far away from her, and neither were you."

 "No, I wasn't." He admitted.

 "I should have known you were in love with her. You found your way to the same hangouts, football games, Christ, didn't you even go to that beach thing?"

  For the first time in a long time, Jon smiled. He nodded his head. "The Homecoming bonfire."

  Robb chuckled infectiously enough for Jon to join him.

 "I didn't even go to those Jon. How did you even pull that off?"

 "Sam brought me along, he was the linebacker his senior year remember? He was shocked I wanted to tag along but I told him it was for a girl and told him not to bother asking who." He shrugged. "I didn't lie."

 "No, you just harbored an unrequited love for years." 

  Jon's face turned serious. "And you did the same?"

"No. I mean, maybe I did, but I knew as long as she was happy, I'd be happy. It was hard to watch those unworthy fuckers break her heart. I wished she would see how unworthy each of those boys were. She was meant for better."

 "Like you?" Jon snidely asked.

  Robb stared back with sadness in his eyes. "No Jon, _like you."_

 _"_ If you really think that, how did you let this happen?"

 "I wish I hadn't! I didn't want to feel this for her, I _knew_ it would only cause more pain! I tried god damnit I _tried_ not to want her, and I _know_ you'll say I didn't try hard enough and you're right! I gave into weakness because I wanted it too!"

  Jon's fists balled up as he clenched his jaw. 

 "I made it impossible for him to say no." 

  Sansa's voice rattled them both. Jon slowly stepped back and unrolled both hands. He looked at Sansa, adrenaline still racing through him, and saw her cheeks wet with tears. Her eyes, her nose, her cheeks all red, but as she stood there now, it was in defense of Robb, and he felt like fleeing. 

 "Why?" He breathed.

 "Because I forgot what it felt like to be that close. I wanted that love back, but I wasn't a little girl anymore. I wanted him to love me differently."

 "You started this?" Jon rasped.

  She nodded. "I did. And then fate had the three of us under the same roof again, and it was the happiest I had been since the last time I was here."

 "Sansa." He stopped, his mouth hanging open as he thought of the right words, but there were none. Could he understand how this could happen? His initial reaction was an unequivocal _no._ Was Robb so different than him? Was he drawing the line at cousins can fall in love, but siblings can not? The shame he felt when he first started seeing Sansa differently, was the base from which his emo, loner, broody Jon was built. He knew he was crossing a line when he started appearing at the same places she'd be, just so he could be with her, but he did it anyway. The way it happened was very different, but Robb and Jon loved her the same.

 "What do you want Jon? You want me to choose? It's Robb or you? Do you know that I truly love you both so much, I'd ask if you could live with my decision to choose you _both."_

 _"_ What?" Robb asked from behind her.

 "Shut up Robb. I heard you tell him you loved him. If you loved him before, you can love him again. You wanted me to be happy once, what would make me happy is to keep you both in my life."

 "Jesus Sansa, and I thought _I was selfish!"_

 _"Oh you were."_ She snapped and shot him a warning glare.

 "Sansa." Jon finally found his voice. "Are you..do you want to stay married to me..and..Robb _lives with us?"_ He asked, scrunching his face. "You'd keep him as your lover?" 

  She sighed. "Yes." 

 "I never agreed to this-"

 "Robb!" Jon yelled. 

  Sansa turned around and walked back inside. Robb shot him a glance, and he stared back. Jon took a step first, entering with Robb on his heels. There, they watched as Sansa faced them, removing her shirt, and revealing her bare breasts. Knots tightened through his stomach taking in every curve. He finally met her eyes and felt more twisting through his groin. She had something on her mind to do, and he became fully erect suspecting what it was. His body cooperated fully, but was he capable of watching her with Robb? Would she want them both at the same time? His analyzing fell flat when she pulled her leggings down to her ankles. Standing back up slowly, she stepped out of them and walked straight to Jon. 

  As she neared, she looked over his shoulder. He watched as she flashed Robb a defying glance and bumped into Jons chest. Her pouty lips brushed over his, licking her and his bottom lip while she worked his pants off. She pulled them down with his shirts and suddenly he was bottom-bare in front of Robb. She smirked at his reaction and pulled his shirt up his chest. Now he made the first move he would make to be completely exposed. He stood naked with Sansa's body pressed against his. Her nipples traced against his chest, her mound brushing over his erection, it all felt light, teasing touches that just tortured him. 

 She kissed his cheek and by the back of his hair, pulled him forward until he could feel her breath in his ear. In a voice above a whisper, but loud enough for Robb to hear, Jon's body shivered at her request.

 "Show him how much you want me Jon."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to end this chap with the threesome but it seems like I've been writing it forever and I do love cliffhangers. Picks up right where I leave off in next chapter I promise. Thanks everyone!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tricycle, followed by conversations, revelations, and complications.

 

 

 

  As many times as he had ever seen it in his head, Robb stared in awe at the naked couple in front of him. Keeping his eyes on Sansa, he watched her movements as she kissed Jon. This was no peck out of respect for friends and family that he'd seen a thousand times, it was soft, slow..cautious. She was treading carefully before Jon came to realize what was happening and ran for the door. He didn't.

  Meeting every soft kiss she feathered over his lips, Jon began to relax and finally brought his arms up to wrap around her waist. Pulling her closer, Jon exhaled loud enough for Robb to realize that he had shifted gears. Their kiss, a soft, slow puckering before, becoming heavy in breath, more wet, and their hands start roaming, tugging, and digging until Jon's grip through Sansa's hair pulled her her back to expose her neck. 

  Until now, the vision of the two of them were more equated with dreaded nightmares brought on by sheer envy for what Jon could openly, _legally_ do, and jealousy for every second it was not _him._ Still unable to move and with his own body betraying him, he contemplated walking out, unsure of his capability to merely watch as Jon fucked her before his eyes. Perhaps it was her intent on getting rid of him once and for all, or maybe she wanted to give Jon the control to put him in his place, or she really did just-

 "Get undressed Robb." She demanded.

  .. _wanted them both. Here. Now._

  She picked up on his temptation to flee and now both their eyes were on him. Jon's hands were still threaded in her hair as she kept hers on him. He swallowed thickly and before another sane thought could enter his mind, he pulled his shirt over his head. Jon turned his head slowly back to Sansa and leaned in close to whisper something in her ear. The tiniest hint of a smile played on one side of her mouth as her hand moved down his chest. He didn't need to see, to _know_ when Sansa held Jon firmly in hand. Her touch undid him the same way, the same painful breathy grunts came out as she stroked slowly, the trance of staring at her eyes filled with desire and enjoying the sweet torture she put him through. 

  It was so familiar to him, he closed his eyes to see their own bodies melded together in the heat of built up arousal. He had to have her, needed to be inside her, as though he was incapable of waiting, until everything he wanted to feel was fulfilled by her. He took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and bent over to discard his pants. He _would_  be a part of this. Sansa wished to keep them both, and if he and Jon were capable of it, they could both love her and both have her..or rather..she could have _them,_ since she seemed to be the one in control now. 

  Jon's head had fallen against her chest and a low growl escaped his throat. Robb watched the muscles in his back jerk quickly as he reached around her bottom and lifted her off the ground. Her legs flew behind him and locked tightly as Jon swung the other direction, shooting Robb a quick glance while whisking her in the direction of the wall. His breath caught in his chest as the scene unfolded in a blur, Sansa moaning as Jon braces her against it. Guiding himself swiftly through her parted legs, Jon thrust forward into Sansa as she cried out. 

  He should be in agony, twisting and churning with jealousy and disgust, instead, he nears them slowly, taking in the view of Jon's ass tightening with each push into her, her head buried buried deep into the mass of dark curls around his neck. She held back with Jon, so subtly, Robb found himself amused at the difference. Her cries were broken, hummed through her mouth, muffled into his skin. Suddenly her eyes were on him and took on a different meaning. Her face twisted into life as Jon grunted wildly, her hair pushing up against the wall as he held her thighs tighter, slamming into her so deep she gasped. 

 " _Jon!"_

Robb moved quickly to her side, reaching for her face between them, Jon remaining still, holding her firmly in place, filled to the hilt, his eyes dark and embedded into his. He did not waver, simply shifting focus on Sansa and moving around her slowly. He put a hand under her arm and squeezed between her and the wall. Sliding into place, his hands moved across her already dampened skin to cup her breasts. He heard her swear under her breath as his cock throbbed near her ass. The instinct to fuck her the way Ros begged him to crossed his mind, but this was about watching _them,_ even though watching wasn't enough, and why she was now between both of them. Once Jon started moving out, Robb held her closely, kissing the nape of her neck and whispering words he couldn't control, in her ear. 

  Sansa moaned and between the two of them, she reached back, taking a handful of Robb's own curls, pulling him down, panting desperately as he felt Jon's thrusts become stronger, each one, pushing her back to him. The soft cleft of her bottom was continuously grinding against his cock and he could tell she was teasing him. Jon's pulses into her, had nothing to do with her ass rolling around his shaft. He sucked at her shoulder then bit down lightly.

 "Careful now." He warned.

  Her reaction was a drawn out hum, turning into a sharp gasp as Jon bounced her up, getting a firmer grip under her thighs. She laid her head back over Robb's shoulder, arching her back allowing more access for Jon to fill her deeper. He focused on her pink nipples, hard as rocks and heaving up with her chest while she breathed heavily. He knew she was getting close, and setting his own ache for release aside, he moved his hands over her body. Her back tensed against his chest as his right hand slid down her stomach, through the thatch of hair and let his middle finger slip down her clit. 

  Jon's thrusts quicken as Sansa began trembling. He knew she loved having a frim grasp on both heads of hair and jerked Robb's frantically, likely pulling Jon's with equal measure while panting their names, urging him with a high pitched whimper. He looked at Jon, his mouth slightly open, the lines between his brows etched deep in ache, his eyes focused on Sansa's as they both neared their climax.

  He found himself flushed with heat. They were about to cum and he wasn't sure he wouldn't do the same. His fingers writhed over her clit, bringing her closer into oblivion, feeling his fingertips close to Jon's cock pumping into her and distinctly feeling Jon's own thatch of hair brushing against his knuckles, probably on purpose, but fuck it, he could feel free to do the same when it was _his turn._

 _"_ I'm coming..Jon, _Robb."_

No sooner had the words come from her strained throat, that he felt her muscles lock. Her bottom bucked against his cock and as her voice cried out loudly, Robb felt the warmth erupt from him and against his stomach. Her spasms worked in his favor, the friction from her soft cheeks against his balls as cum pulsed between them. Just then, in the throes of their orgasm seizure, Jon slammed into Sansa and with a shudder, held her thighs as he bucked his hips forward, firmly settling deep inside her, groaning through his release. Jon breathed her name, kissing her between each breast as Robb did the same up and down her neck. 

 "Oh _god."_ She whined. "Take me to bed now."

  Without hesitation, Robb pulled her from Jon and scooped her in his arms. He heard Jon grunting as the warmth of Sansa was pulled off him, and walked her quickly to his room, smiling at the irony of it being in the middle, right in between Jon and Sansa. Laying her gently down on her back, she stretched out over his bed, raising her arms over her head, she wrapped her fingers under the headboard and brought her legs up, bent at the knees and spread them before him. 

  Robb stared at her swollen lips, noticing Jon's seed slowly spilling from her. His verility shocked him, growing erect again at the thought of being inside her. She will be so easy to sink into, like silk, already slick with Jon's cum inside her. Jon stood at the other corner of the bed, still breathless, but it could've been because of his trepidation and suddenly Robb was afraid his thoughts turned to fleeing as well. He watched Sansa turn to him, still holding the headboard, legs still spread and now sliding her feet up and down over the covers.

  So few words were spoken from the beginning of this unplanned, unconventional threesome, Robb wondered if they were capable of doing it. They'd gotten this far, would this be more than they could take? If Jon couldn't even watch him with Sansa, her plan for them to be a _couple_ wouldn't work. He grinned, thinking of the three of them as a couple..he didn't know what to call it, there might not even be an _it._ Her plan only half fulfilled, Robb held his breath as he looked at Jon, his lips closed and tightened jaw, he met Robb's stare and paused for thought, then let out a tight lipped sigh and nodded slightly.

  Robb let his breath come out of his nose and proceeded forward, settling between Sansa's legs and crawling over her body until she pulled him down by his shoulders. His lips devoured hers, tasting, licking and sucking, the head of his cock already settled between her folds, far enough to feel the wetness, and Sansa's body edging down to take him in. He winced a second before plunging forward, slickly entering her and growling into her neck. He heard her whimper _yes,_ as she ran her fingers through his hair, scraping her nails along his scalp and firmly locking her ankles behind his ass.

 "That's it Sansa, sweet girl, he filled you but you're still tight around me." 

  She bit her lips keeping her moans deep in her throat while he made steady thrusts inside her, lowering his head and licking around her nipple, he sucked softly and pulled almost all the way out when she fought the withdrawal with her feet, forcing him back in. Slamming back into her, he propped himself up on his arms and fucked her the way she wanted to be fucked. He almost forgot Jon was standing behind them when he started using his words with her. 

 "Are we incapable of making _love_ Sansa? That's what I saw..even though he _fucked_ you, _it was still making love wasn't it?"_

 _"_ Yes.. _anhh Robb!"_ She cried as he filled her. "We do _both."_

 _"_ Do _we_ Sansa? Do _both?"_ He rasped as he rolled his shaft against her clit.

 "Ah! _Ahh ohh,_ you _know_ we do.. _please Robb."_

Hearing something resembling a throaty growl from behind them, Robb slid back out and into her, determined to last, making sure Jon knew the full extent of the stamina he would be up against. After a few moments, he realized he was an idiot for assuming he could control himself any longer than Jon could. He enjoyed being inside her too much, it felt too fucking good, her moans did something to him as did her pleas for more.. _harder, faster Robb.._ hell, just breathing his _name_ brought him to the edge.

  The mattress moved next to them as Jon lay beside her, his head resting against his fist, propped up on his elbow, he gazed at Sansa, looking to be engrossed with her face contorted in pleasure and the moans she bit back. 

 "L-lay her on her side."  

  _Ahhh he would return the favor._

Robb winced pulling out of her, rolled her to the side and quickly lay behind her. Jon moved closer, lifting her leg and placing it over his hip, he pushed back into her warmth. 

 " _Fuck."_ He hissed. 

  Sansa was already moaning into Jon's mouth while he sunk deeper inside her with every thrust, feeling his blood racing to the same place at once as the breath from her nose became quicker. Gasping as she pulled away from Jon's lips, she writhed between their bodies as Jon rolled his thumb over her swollen clit. 

 "I love watching you cum Sansa, even if it's _him_ doing it."

  That was all it took. She was clamped around his cock, pulsing and screaming in Jon's neck as her body wracked with convulsions, he screwed his eyes tight and drove forward once more before white flashed through his lids and he twitches with each shot released inside her. Her walls continued squeezing him as he came, Jon still circling her clit, his eyes rolled back in ecstasy of his intense, drawn out orgasm.

  Robb lay behind her, feeling satiated, he kept his hand over her hip and spooned closer, still inside her. Neither of them spoke a word, so he closed his eyes as his breathing slowed and nestled into her hair. He heard the sound of them kissing and felt Jon's arm around her waist. It rested there..as they all closed their eyes.

 

  Robb woke to an empty bed and sat straight up. Worry raced through him at first, until he heard small whimpers and water running from the bathroom. He could've given them some alone time, but he woke up ready for more and got out of bed quickly before he missed another second.

  The door was cracked open as he walked into the steamy room, their moans in sync and rising, he slid the glass door open, and stepped in. Jon had her against the back wall, her arms reaching over her head, her fingertips clawing the surface while he fucked her from behind. They both heard him come in, but did nothing to acknowledge his presence in the throes of their nearing peaks. 

 "Let me get in front of her." 

  Jon slowed his pace, then halted as he pulled her back. Robb again, took his place in front of her and wasted no time touching her clit again. Her moans echoed around them as she peaked, her breasts rubbing through his chest hair as she stood on her toes. Jon smacked against her ass with a grunt as he came after and once again Robb watched her in satisfied bliss as her body relaxed.

 "God damn it Sansa..I don't think I will _ever_ get tired of seeing that." He admitted.

  She smiled and closed her eyes as she kissed him. Robb pulled back and turned her around. She cupped her husband's cheek before he kissed her. Robb watched them, keeping his hands on her shoulders, he thought about keeping it going, and wondered if Jon could accept it. As they broke their kiss, Jon stared back at her and Robb saw what was clearly there, doubting it would ever go away, and he understood it _completely. His love for her._

He looked up at Robb as a small hint of a smile played at the corner of his mouth. Blinking and shaking his head, he sighed and moved to step out of the shower. 

 "Where you going?" Robb boldly asked.

 "I have to find out about Roose. I'm calling Edd." 

  Robb and Sansa watched him slide the door open and step out. She turned in his arms and simply stared at him. 

 "Did you _talk?"_

 _"A little."_ She answered softly.

 "And?"

 " _And.._ it will take some getting use to, but.."

 "But _what_ Sansa? Who's to say that _I'm_ okay with this?"

 "Oh, you're _not?"_ She smirked as her fingers wrapped around his erection. 

 "That's _different."_ He grabbed her wrist and pulled it away. "That's _sex._ What _you want_ is to have two husbands, and I'm not sure-"

 "Just _try_ Robb, please." She kissed him softly. "Try for _me..for us."_

As their heads rested against each other's, he sighed and nodded. "Okay honey." He whispered. 

  He held her in his arms as the water sprayed over their bodies. Robb took the bottle of her shampoo from the shelf and poured some into the palm of his hand. He lathered it into her hair from root to tip, then scraped his nails across her scalp. The weight of her head rolled her neck as he continued. He led her under the water and brushed his hands over her hair to rinse it out and continued putting conditioner in. He kept looking down to watch her staring at him through the process of bathing her. From the lathering of soap all over her body to the request of shaving her legs, Robb's every touch was loving and gentle as he had ever _felt._

  It was as though his first act, after feeling free for the first time to do so, was something sensual he never realized he wanted, to do something as natural as showering with the woman he loved. When the water started to run cold, Robb quickly washed himself as Sansa started to laugh through shivers.

 "Okay I'm done, I'm _done,_ turn it off!" He breathed.

  She turned off the water and raced into his arms. Robb slid the glass door open and used the towel he could reach to dry her hair first. Again, she stared at him, watching him dab her body dry all the way down to her feet. She braced herself when he brought her foot up to his mouth and kissed her toes. He stood up with a smile and draped the towel around her shoulders. 

 "I love you Sansa." 

  Smiling, she wrapped her arms around him, covering his own shoulders with the towel.

 "I love you too." 

 

  Jon ended his call outside and walked back to the house. Robb sat on the porch swing with a cigarette in his mouth. Seeing him approach, Robb pushed the pack toward him and Jon took one. Lighting it, he watched the paper burn away with his first drag, and exhaled. 

 "What'd you find out?" Robb asked.

  Jon was already taking his second drag and shook his head. "Nothing. It's quiet. As many eyes as I have on him, it looks like he's staying put at his place for now."

  Robb nodded. "When are we going back?" 

  Jon rubbed his head. "I don't know man, I'm still trying to figure out what to do. When do you want to go back?"

 "Me? I _don't"_ Robb said shaking his head slowly. 

 "What? What do you mean? You don't want to go back home?" 

 "No." Robb smiled, seemingly surprised. "I don't want to go back there. Can we..you think we can stay out _here?"_

Jon couldn't believe his question. Was he really thinking of staying here when just the thought of this place terrified him a day ago? 

 " _We?_ You want the three of us to _live here?"_

"Yeah, I mean... _yes,_ why not?"

He was prepared to berate him with questions when the determination on his face made him burst out in laughter. Robb joined him a second later and bent over in a fit. 

 "This is so fucking weird." Jon wheezed between breath.

 "It _is."_ He agreed. 

  When Sansa stepped onto the porch to join them, they both straightened up as their laughter died down. 

 "What are you two cackling about?" Sansa asked with a sweet smile.

  Jon turned to answer her. "You're brother doesn't want to go back." 

  She tilted her head at Robb, her smile fading. "Really?" She asked.

 "Yes, _seriously._ I want to stay." He answered suggestively. "I realize the beauty of this place. Up until yesterday it was tied with tragedy and the longer I stayed away, the more I demonized it, but..our parents loved it here. We came here so often, I wonder if maybe given the opportunity, they would've lived the remainder of their lives here." 

 "Well maybe they had their _own_ arrangement." Jon added with a lingering smile.

 "Maybe they _did."_ Robb replied, staring straight at Jon. 

  Jon's smile faded. "Robb, I was joking. Your Dad and my mom never-"

 "Robb what the hell are you _thinking?"_ Sansa asked.

 "I'm _remembering_ the glory days with our parents. They were _close._ It wasn't until coming back here and being with you both, that I realized some things I never thought of before. Aunt Lyanna and Dad were always close, but when we started coming out here more often, staying longer, her and mom became inseparable, and did everything together. When we went back home they weren't like that. Maybe they came up here to be-"

 "Jesus fucking Christ Robb, this is _ridiculous."_ He stood, unwilling to listen to another word and stormed into the house.

  Sansa followed him as he walked into his room. Shutting the door behind her, he paced the floor and looked for something to throw. 

 "Jon." She whispered. "He's just..it's nothing. There's so much going on right now, he's just-"

 "He's your _brother,_ and you fell in love with him. He's your first love and you were mine. _We were close,_ we were _all close_ as kids and we _all_ saw how close our parents were Sansa, and here we are, following the _same path!"_

Her mouth fell open, but before she could speak, Jon stepped closer and took grasp of her shoulders. 

 "You _know_ he's right Sansa! I remember the look on your face _that night,_ I helped you back to bed, but you were shaken, now _tell me what you saw."_ He demanded, shaking her.

 "Stop it! Jon!"

 "What the hell is happening?" Robb yelled after bursting through the door.

  Jon let her go and turned around. His face fell in both hands as the room spun. Feeling his knees failing, he teetered to the edge of the bed and sat down. 

 "One summer we spent up here, I got up in the middle of the night and saw that Sansa wasn't in her bed in our room, so I went searching for her and found her on the porch swing. She was in a state of shock, but would only say that she had a nightmare. When I asked her why she didn't wake her mother like she usually did, she shook her head and insisted on going back to sleep." He looked from Robb to Sansa. "You were 9?"

 "10." She breathed shakily. 

  Her face pale as a ghost, Jon noticed tears welling in her eyes and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

 "I'm sorry San, I just-"

 "I walked into Mom and Dad's room.." She took a breath. "..and they..laid in bed together." She choked. "The three of them." 

 "You _saw_ this? You sure it wasn't a dream Sansa?" Robb asked.

  She looked at him and shook her head. "A dream is what I woke up from, I went to their room to crawl into bed by mom and saw father laying between them. I..I _left._ I thought maybe Aunt Lyanna had a nightmare too, so that's what I told myself."

 "Oh Sansa." Jon stood from the bed.

 "I was _ten_ Jon, what did I know? It seemed natural, I mean, I slept in the same bed as _my_ brother sometimes.. _what did I know?"_ She sobbed. 

  They both stepped closer to comfort her but she raised her hand to stop them. Holding a hand over her stomach, she bent over, her body wracked with sobs. 

"Oh my god I can't.. _please I can't._ I..I've ruined the lives of everyone in this room and you should both _hate me."_

Jon neared her anyway and pulled her into him. Shushing her cries, he softly caressed her back and motioned for Robb to step forward. 

 "I'm sorry, _I'm so sorry."_

Robb put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back to him. She sniffled in his embrace.

 "There's no need for that Sansa. You didn't ruin anything.. I would be a ruined _without you."_

 _"Come here love."_ Jon said holding her hand. 

  She held on, reaching for her brother, he led them to his bed and lay her down. He lay behind her as Robb kicked off his shoes and lay on the other side. Sheltered between the two of them, he whispered in her ear.

 "I love you Sansa, and I want this to be forever. I am not ashamed of our family." He said the words and let the sting of his own tears finally fall. 

  Wanting nothing more than his wife's happiness, he closed his eyes with one last comforting thought before weariness overwhelmed him.

  _My mother was surrounded by love until her last day._

The phone's vibration stirred him awake and he reached over Robb and Sansa to grab it from the nightstand. Seeing Edd's number, he answered.

 "What happened?"

 "I lost him Jon. His car is still parked in front but when I sent a tech over to check on him, he never answered."

 "Fuck!" Robb and Sansa both jerked awake. "How long?"

 "I don't know. Last eyes on him was yesterday afternoon around 2 p.m. I've sent men to the restaurant, both houses and Bryn's..and Bryn is the only one not cleared."

  Jon looked at the clock. "Let me call him now, I'll call you back." He started to get out of bed.

 "Jon, there's something else."

 "What?" 

 "Ros is here."

 "Ros? What's she want?" He looked between Sansa and Robb.

 "She's been trying to get ahold of Robb, says its urgent but won't tell me what."

 "I'll let him know, thanks Edd."

  He got off the phone and explained everything to the two of them. Before dialing their Uncle's number Robb cleared his throat. 

 "What about Ros?" 

 "She showed up at the station looking for you. Says its urgent, but I have to check on Bryn first, he's the only one not cleared since Bolton disappeared."

  Robb nodded as Jon dialed and waited. He was about to exhale relief when he heard the other line pick up, but his blood ran cold the second he heard his voice. 

 "Hello Bastard." Roose spoke. "Sorry if I'm interrupting your incestuous affair, but I require the presence of your wife and her brother before sundown or you'll be short yet another member of your remaining family."

 "Touch him, and you die _tonight_ Bolton."

 "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. First man in blue I see, he gets one in the head and I reveal to the negotiator where my son might be buried and who helped him."

  The call ended and Jon nearly threw the phone against the wall.

 "God damn it!" He bellowed. "He's got Bryn." 

 "Oh no." Sansa gasped. "We have to go. Jon we have to go _now."_

Robb was already in his shoes while he struggled to think of a way to keep them here, _safe._ "You're not coming, I'll go myself." 

 "No fucking way, I'm _coming_ Jon. He wants _us,_ me and Sansa, I heard him."

 "What?" Sansa cried. 

 "You're _staying!"_ Jon demanded. 

 "I'm _going!_ She _stays,_ but I'm going with you, that's _my_ Uncle and I'm not losing another member of my family Jon, not when it's _my responsibility._ I killed his son.. _you didn't."_

 _"Robb."_ Sansa wept. 

  Jon looked between them and felt rage building at his core. He suddenly wished he could pummel Ramsay into dust for the damage he _truly_ caused. He took away something from Robb and Sansa that would have meant more than either of them could comprehend. A flash of a life, doting on their beautiful child and living a life he would have insisted on being a part of, perhaps even resulting in the same predicament they found themselves in now, _together._

Life happened, and the love he felt for them only grew. A path they may have always been doomed to walk but interrupted by a monster. Robb's passion for killing Ramsay was understandable. As much as he valued the law, he would have done the same, probably worse if it had been _his child_ she lost, and that reassured his justification, as he would never know a child of his own. 

 "Alright, come on Robb."

 "I'm coming with you, and _before_ you try to stop me, I bought my own phone in town and I'll just call a cab."

 "Sansa were in the middle of nowhere." Jon snapped. 

 "She's stubborn enough to do it, Jon, we need to stop wasting time and _leave NOW."_ Robb growled.

  Jon tightened his lips at the stubborn Stark's in his life and walked out. They both followed quickly and went to the car while he grabbed his gun. He slammed the door shut and started the car before looking at Robb smoking. He held out his pack and offered one and Jon swung around to check on Sansa.

 "Go ahead, it's no secret Jon." He took one as Robb lit it and started driving. Sansa leaned forward and put her arm around his headrest. "Why don't you tell me about Ros on the way dear."

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a cliffhanger, but you should already know how much I love ending a chapter with those, especially the chapter before the last one. thank you for waiting so long for an update and I hope you've enjoyed this!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stand off. Loss of life and some serious fluff at the end..

 

 

 

 "How long have you known about them?" 

  Brynden stayed silent, knowing anything he said would not be enough for the man determined to inflict pain on his niece and nephew. His body readied itself for another blow as the sting of his restraints dug into his wrists behind his back. It came down hard on his left jaw this time.

 "I can assure you, every time you don't answer me, I'll inflict the same injury on _her_ while you all watch." Roose said flatly. "Shall I ask again?" 

 "Since the night your son tried to kill her."

  His jaw throbbed with pain and he was certain it was broken. If he hit him this hard, he couldn't imagine how it might affect Sansa.. _again._

 _"_ I'll admit, Ramsay may have taken it too far after finding out your whore niece was fucking her brother." Roose turned his back and reached for his gun. "But he didn't deserve to die, not for _her."_

Brynden swallowed thickly as Roose turned around, holding his firearm and checking the barrel. His eyes were dark, determined, and so distant, he knew there was nothing he could say or do to keep this from unfolding. He couldn't find himself to be apologetic for his loss. Losing a son was undoubtedly hard, but Ramsay was in the right place as far as he was concerned. The world was a better place without that soulless bastard in it, and if Robb hadn't exacted revenge on him, Brynden surely would have. 

  He shifted in the chair and rubbed his wrists together behind his back when he heard knocking at the door and let the ties dig into his flesh as he tried to wriggle them free. Through the glass, he saw the familiar shade of red hair and winced in pain. 

_Not Sansa. Please..not Sansa._

 

 _"_ He'll never buy it Jon."

 "I don't give a shit, just take her with you through the front, I'll go through the garage, he'll expect me through the back." 

  Robb's mind flashed back to walking through the garage door where he'd first heard Sansa and Margaery discussing her unsatisfactory love life..that was a lifetime ago. 

  They left the car parked a block away and started walking quickly to their uncle's house while Jon ran the other direction. Robb reached behind him for the handgun stuffed in his jeans and grabbed Sansa's hand.

 "It'll be alright San."

  She stayed silent, her eyes straight ahead with her hand rested in his. "You don't know that for certain Robb." Her voice quivered. "Maybe we meet the same fate as our parents today."

  Robb stopped her and took her by the shoulders, shaking her to meet his eyes. "Listen to me. _Sansa!"_  She finally lifted her head and as his heart ached at the tears that brimmed over her bright blues, he stayed stern. "That will _never_ happen."

  Without waiting another second, he pulled her hand and dragged her with him until they reached the front door. Peering inside first, he saw the shadow of a figure standing by the stairs and pounded on the door. Sansa flinched and stiffened before the sound of the lock unlatched and the knob began to turn. Greeting them, with the same eyes of distaste as Robb remembers in Ramsay, was Roose. Roose, the madman who had come to the end of his rope and like Jon explained, had nowhere to go but down..it was only a matter of getting the upper hand before he took any of them with him. 

  Stepping inside, he pulled Sansa in with him and let go of her hand as soon as he saw the two of them. Gagged and tied at their feet with their hands bound behind their backs. Robb rushed towards Ros and his Uncle but Roose stopped him by aiming the gun straight at Sansa's head. He stopped in his tracks and looked between each of the people he cared for most in the world and saw nothing but eyes filled with fear. He clenched his jaw and glared at Roose, his expression flat, unemotional, almost as if he were already tired of this. 

 "Where's your husband?" Roose asked her.

 "He-he's-"

 "He's getting back up." Robb answered for her. 

  A loud pop echoed through his ears and he felt pain ripping through his leg, dropping him to his knees.

 " _Robb!"_ Sansa screamed. 

  Roose crouched down quickly, reached behind Robb and pulled the gun he had tucked there. 

  Brynden writhed in the confines of his chair, muffled growling coming from him and crying whimpers coming from Ros as he watched Sansa moving close from the corner of his eye. He held up his hand quickly, assuring her he was alright, terrified Roose would do the same to her. 

 "We have no time for heroics, you cannot save them." Roose said calmly to Robb. 

  Robb held his thigh and winced through his teeth applying pressure to his wound, only to forget it the moment he saw Roose stepping towards Sansa. Grunting as he tried to stand, he felt utterly helpless tumbling back down in pain. Tears of frustration burned through his eyes as he watched Roose sweeping her hair aside with the barrel of the gun. Sansa trembled, tears streaming down her cheeks as he came inches from her face. 

 "She had nothing to do with it Roose, _I'm the one who killed Ramsay!"_

 _"_ I know." Roose said flatly without looking back. "I believe I'll pay you back in kind by taking away the one who means the most to you." 

  Lifting Sansa's chin with the gun had Robb coming out of his skin as he attempted to stand on his feet again. The nerves gave out in his leg and he used his hand to crawl and limp closer. A blow to the side of his face floored him, a flash of white shooting through his head as Roose warned him to stay down. Robb held his bloodied cheek, shaking his head and trying to focus on the sound of clothing being ripped. 

 "God damnit Roose _stop!"_

  He heard his Uncle grunting in unison, clearly losing his mind at the same sight. 

 "How the image of you and your brother must have burned through my son's heart. I can imagine it made him more furious than he had ever been in his life. He really did love you Sansa." Another rip at her shirt as it exposed her torso and breasts, hanging loosely from her waist as she was frozen with fear. "I want your brother to feel that madness." 

  Robb's stomach sank at those words and his eyes darted straight to the closed kitchen door. _Where the fuck was Jon?!_

  A small whimper escaped Sansa's throat as Roose yanked at her shorts and turned her around, slamming her against the wall. Pulling them down roughly just enough, he unzipped himself, with the gun buried behind her ear. Robb mustered all the strength he had to lunge forward. He felt the air of Jon's steps blur by him and exhaled in relief.

 "Get your fucking hands off my wife." Jon growled.

  His gun stayed at the back of his head but Roose made no move to take his off Sansa.

 "Back the fuck off Bolton." Jon warned. 

  Something resembling a chuckle came from Roose's throat. "If you had any balls at all, you wouldn't have waited a second before shooting me in the head bastard. You would have never let your _brother_ live after finding out how long he's been sticking it to your wife, and you would have put a child in one of your whores, but he's always beating you to it." 

  Robb glanced back at Ros, when her presence here and desperation to find him, hit him. Tangling with the urge to be by her side at once overwhelmed him. He could not lose another child. Hearing Jon's breath become heavy in anger, time seemed to stand still before either man moved an inch. Roose suddenly whipped around as Jon pushed Sansa away and their guns were now on each other. Sansa raced to his side, leaned down, already ripping a scrap of her torn shirt off, she tied it tightly above his wound.

 "You'll have to kill me Snow. You know what happens if this plays out legitimately. I tell them _everything."_

 "He deserved to die..I only wish I'd watch him take his last breath before the cement poured over his face." Jon added. 

 "I hope to see the same by the time this is over."

  Robb watched Roose's eyes stay on Jon as his gun slowly pointed to Sansa. Every split second moved like a dream. His movements were heavy and slow like he was weighed down and it seemed as though he couldn't move fast enough. 

_I'm not going to do it. I can't save her. My promise..I'll lose her right here, right in my arms..Sansa..I'm sorry._

  There is a flash from the muzzle and a bullet slashes through his shoulder as her hands dug behind him and then another shot rang through his ears. The quickness of Jon's steps doesn't surprise him as he groans in pain, then everything stops. Everything stops when Jon screams her name and the grasp over his shoulders, slack and drop away. No sooner had dread filled him, that he turned around to see his worst living nightmare.. _once more._

  Tears fill his eyes and the same hopelessness floods through him as the blood trickles from the wound in her chest, he finds himself gasping for breath, words refuse to come from his throat deprived of air. He and Jon are hovered over her, panicked, shaking her, desperate and begging for her to keep her eyes open.

_"Sansa, keep them open, Sansa no, keep your eyes on me. Sansa please, oh god Jon! Sansa I'm here, we're here, please don't leave..don't leave..don't leave me again."_

 " _I love you."_ She breathes, and closes her eyes. 

 

 

 

 "How is he? Has his fever gone up at all today?"

 "Not at all, I think the worst is over." 

 "I'm sorry I came back later than I said. There were some..just a few details about the sale, the new owners-"

 "Ros, it's fine, you _know_ it's fine."  

  She threw her purse on his couch, one of the remaining pieces of furniture left in the house and plopped down beside him. Sighing in exhaustion she caressed the top of their son's head cradled so comfortably in Robb's arm. 

 "Where is he?"

  Robb finally tore his eyes from Bryn and faced her. "At the cemetery..one last visit, for a while anyway."

 "So, you ready for this new life?" She breathed in. "It's a lot to take on."

  Staring back at his son, he smiled. "I'm ready, and I won't be alone." 

  Ros smiled back at Robb, and suddenly he felt like an asshole. 

 "Ros, I'm so sorry-"

 "Don't." She sniffed. "Robb _don't._ It was _my_ decision and it's the _right_ decision.. _now and always."_

  Swallowing hard, he held back tears for her. She was the strongest woman he knew.

 "Are you sure you won't consider coming up? We can make room, work-"

 "Robb, with the money from my bar, and my mother's estate, I plan on fixing my life, fixing _myself,_ and finally be  _first._ See the world, fall in love, live a sober life and feel good in the morning. I'm still young, and plan on having a family of my own, and if I don't, that's fine too." She took a deep breath. "I will not die sad and alone like my mother, taking my last breath thinking of nothing but a life full of regret. I will walk out that door smiling and happy, knowing that this beautiful boy will be surrounded by love. It is not my gift to you..it is our gift to _him,_ do you understand?" 

  He nodded. "Yes, I do."

 "Good, now give me a hug, my flight leaves at 5." She stood quickly. "Goodbye little one, be good for your Daddy." She kissed his forehead and put her arm around Robb. Kissing his cheek she whispered in his ear. "This is.. _hard."_ She admits.

  Robb felt a tear between their cheeks. " _Ros."_ He choked. "Please just-"

 "Take him _home."_ She insisted.

  Feeling her absence, he watched her walk away. Before she walked through the screen door he had to say it. "My offer stands.. _anytime_ Ros."

  Looking over her shoulder she smirked back at him through tears eyes. "The _usual?"_ She asked. 

 "I repeat, _anytime."_

Her sweet laughter made him smile as she walked out to her cab, he leaned over his son's face and nudged the lightest auburn curl from his forehead with his nose. "Well, I don't think that's the last we will see of her Bryn."

 

 "That's it?" 

 "Yeah that's everything." 

  Jon and Robb stood across each other in the driveway and waited. 

 "Well, are we gonna do this or are we going to stand here all night?"

 "Give me a minute..go put the baby in the truck, make sure the seat-"

 "Jesus Robb I know how to lock his seat in place. Where's his bag?"

 "Right next to the base."

 "How many bottles does he have?"

 "Three Mommy, you want to give me a minute now?!" 

  Jon scoffed and cradled the carrier in front of his chest, mumbling on about him in baby talk and it sounded ridiculous. This house was the last one he'd walk away from and it would always hold a special place in his heart. Thinking of all they'd lost in the past year wasn't what he wanted to focus on right now, but he couldn't help it. Uncle Bryn had passed peacefully in his bed two days after his son was born, almost as though he waited long enough to see him, at least that's how Jon explained it. 

  His Will was so meticulously drawn up, they had nothing to do but sign a few papers, and pick up heirlooms he had specifically stored for them. His plot was settled next to their parents and Grandparents, he donated the proceeds of his estate to the women's shelter and signed the deed to the cabin over to Robb, not to mention (because he never did) the amount left from his insurance. It was, to say the least, a sum that shocked everyone. 

  Their lives had been shrouded in misery and fear so long, Robb wasn't sure they were capable of living a truly happy life. Always afraid the other shoe would drop, he reminded himself that Roose was gone, and the truth, like Ramsay, was buried with him. He had a healthy, beautiful son. He would start a new family, unconventional as it may be, it would be a loving family. He would keep working, smaller jobs of course, but it'd be his company, _his work,_ and something he could be proud of.

  Jon would transfer to a small town station and after Bryn came along, he seemed ready for that, wanting to take part in his life as much as possible. 

 "Are you done? Me and Bryn want to get there by dinner!" Jon shouted out the window. 

  Robb placed the keys in the mailbox and said farewell to the house in which he fell in love. 

 

 

 "You have to stop." Jon demanded.

 "We're almost there Jon, 15 minutes." 

 "Robb you have to stop, he..his diaper is full." 

  Robb groaned and slowed down. Parking off the shoulder, he turned the interior lights on and turned around. 

 "You want me to do it?" Robb asked.

  Jon already had the changing pad and wipes out and shook his head. "I got it..I could do this blindfolded."

  Robb laughed. "You are terrible wiping around his balls, this will take all night." 

 "It won't! I'm...I've got the... _fuck."_

_"Don't say fuck."_

"Robb it's a doozie. I mean.."

  Robb groaned again and opened his door then opened the back. Leaning over Jon in such a confined space, he saw the disaster immediately.

 "Oh my god."

 "Yeah man, what have you been feeding him?" 

 "His fever, it's just his stomach. Hand me the wipes..no..no Jon, the..get your, _wait don't pull the diaper!"_

 _"Ugh_ it's on me! Robb! Stop laughing!" 

 "I'm sorry.. _oh my god."_ Robb was in hysterics watching Jon with a dirty diaper in one hand and an overused wipe in the other. "Blindfolded my _ass."_

_"Don't say ass."_

Robb lifted Bryn from the seat and held under his arms. "Just get his butt, here throw that away first..in the bag, the bag Jon, _the empty grocery bag right-"_

 _"_ Ohh okay."

 "Okay, now, just wipe, get a fresh wipe, now just wipe from behind, yes, right through his butt. Good, get his balls man." 

  Jon started laughing because this was of course, ridiculous. It turned into a flat out fit once a stream of pee spurt against Robb's chest. Robb just looked at his son and sighed. 

 "Your timing is impeccable kid." He grabbed the diaper from Jon, in the midst of wheezing laughter and laid his son over his lap. "Here, we're going to use Jon as your changing pad. Aaaaannnddd _there._ Strap him in _ass."_

_"Don't say ass."_

_"_ Shut the hell up Jon." 

  They drove the rest of the way taking turns snickering at one another while the baby cooed in the backseat. Once they pulled up to the cabin, the porch light flickered on and Robb jumped out of the car. Sansa ran to meet him but he stopped her before she could embrace him. 

 "I'm covered in pee."

  She tried not to smile and looked at Jon over his shoulder. 

  Robb nodded his head back. "He's covered in shit."

 "Don't say shit." She replied. "Come on my sweet boy, you need a bath." 

  Taking Bryn from Jon's hands she walked him back into the cabin leaving them filthy and staring at one another. Before she walked in, she shouted over her shoulder. "You two take those clothes off before coming in, I just cleaned!"

 "Shall we?"Jon offered.

  Robb nodded with a smile. 

_It was good to be home._

  

 

 

 The END.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I just gave birth. So, this started and became my baby, but like a real colicky baby. First came trolls, then came..other drama, and the light at the end of the tunnel was a small group of genuinely sweet, happy, doing-this-for-the-fun-of-it, mature and classy stand-alone Robbsa writers (and readers). It's been such a bittersweet fic to write, and my girls know why. Aptly titled at first, Dark Nights have become brighter days (which is why I chose a happy ending) and I appreciate those of you who have been an amazing support group. Thank You so much for reading ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a blog on tumblr: robbxsansafanfic. Please feel free to send me any works or your favorite fics so I can post them, seeing as how these two are still being written about. Thanks guys!


End file.
